Where No Light Can Reach
by surf with music
Summary: Based on ALW & Leroux's phantom. Eventually ErikOC. A young woman awakens on a street in Paris, unsure of how she got there, and unwillfully finds her way into the dark and twisted life of Erik. No Flames, but constructive critism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Note as of 6/28/06: For those who have been following this story for the year and almost 1/2 that I've been working on it, you might notice a few changes. I am reediting some of my older chapters, which really needed work. It was just a few grammer and spelling stuff today, later this summer I will come back and rework some iffy sentences. For those newies that have just started to read this, I ask that you read atleast until chapter 5, so you can get a better idea of what is going to happen.**

**Note: (02/02/05) I do not own Erik, or any thing realted to the Phantom Of The Opera, even though I would like to... This is 1/2 from the movie/play by AWL, and 1/2 from the book by Gaston Leroux. Please tell me what you think! Also I am thanking the lovely Miss. AAJ who has so kindly edited this (twice) in stead of paying attenchion in class, she does such a wonderful job :)**

The sun beat down on Aslynn's back as she sat on the beach, watching the waves grow and fade on the sea. The white beach was fairly empty around her, a few people here and there. There was a warm breeze that blew from the south, which rippled the brown sea oats on the dunes behind her. A couple walked in front of her, and two kids were making a sand castle on her right.

After letting out a huge sigh, she got up, stretched her arms, and bent over to pick up her surfboard. She decided to have one last go at the waves before heading home. As she moved quickly to the cool sea her toes sunk into the warm sand. She paused to let her ankle be submerged in the crystal blue water, and soon she was up to her waist in water. She jumped on her board and paddled out. The surf was rough, but there were still others out past the breakers. She was all the way out when she saw one of her good friends, Heather, whom she hadn't talked to in two months, back in January.

"Oye! So you decided to join us today," Heather shouted over the thunder of the waves.

"Yeah, I was going to give it one more try before tomorrow. How ya doing?" Aslynn questioned.

"Pretty good, it's a little rough out here today, but good sets come every so often," Heather paused, "Hanging in there ok?"

"You know… there have been my ups and my downs, but I'm getting by," she replied and not even Aslynn even knew if she was talking about the surf or something else. She gazed out past the horizon. Her wet, dark brown hair was plastered to her face and her dark blue eyes willed with memories, taking the form of tiny droplets that mingled in with the beads of ocean water down her cheeks. It had been only a year before. She shook the tears out of her eyes.

"We came here to surf, so let's rip up some waves." Aslynn added, hoping to change the subject.

"Good idea," Heather said, realizing it was a mistake to have spoken earlier, "Hey, Here comes the next set! You're up first!"

"See ya in a bit," Aslynn yelled, as she fiercely paddled.

The wave was hers, she had it, and she knew it. She quickly rose to the top of her board, and could feel herself taking over. But the wave grew faster and larger than she expected, she lost her balance.

It felt as if the wind suddenly picked up speed. She ungracefully slipped off the board, and was pounded by the mighty power of the wave. The gurgling water surrounded her, everything was blurry. She struggled to rise above the water, but it was no use; she was running out of air. The tide pushed her against the rocks that lined the shoreline. She couldn't even feel the pain of the gash as her head collided with the rocks, blackness filled her mind.

* * *

She woke in a drunken haze of confusion to find herself laying on her back, the cobblestone street pressing unkindly into her skin. Feeling the throbbing pain, she immediately went up and touched the back of her head. There wasn't as big of a gash as she expected, but the warm blood still ran down her back. As she pulled her hand away, she quickly whisked it out of sight; it had turned a sickening shade of red.

The distant rumbling of voices was drowned in the dull sound of her pulse in her ears. It took a minute for her head to stop spinning. Abruptly, the voices started to become several different distinguishable pitches, and she came back to the sense of her surroundings. There were several people near her, all dressed in peculiar clothing. An elder lady bent down to check if Aslynn was ok, she spoke to her in a sweet voice that Aslynn couldn't comprehend. The woman was speaking in, what Aslynn recognized as, French.

"I said, are you alright dearie?" A sharp-eyed, thickset woman hawked over her, cooing softly. But Aslynn didn't understand, or at least she shouldn't have understood. Yet the automatic reply flowed from Aslynn's lips,

"Yes, I am ok, I think."

She slowly started to sit up.

_Since when could I speak French?_ She wondered, _and why am I dressed funny, the last I remember, I was surfing._

She gazed down at her clothing. She was wearing a pale green dress that went to her ankles, stocking, and a black long wool coat.

Then she asked, "What happened," Looking up to the woman, hoping for a comforting explanation.

"You fell off your horse dear, gave everyone quite a fright," she gestured to the people surrounding Aslynn, "I was on the street when your horse became frightened. It bucked up, and sent you flying off. But I am afraid, my dear, the horse ran away, we couldn't stop it. It took you a while to come about."

Aslynn just sat on the cold cobblestone street with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"You should probably see a doctor," the lady then said," There is a kind old doctor on the next street."

"Thank you," replied Aslynn, "Thank you for being so kind." She slowly got up, realizing that her back was full of sheer pain. She was very stiff. She said good-bye to the lady, and headed down the street.

_Where am I?_ She asked her self, _why am I dressed like this, why am I her? Did I die? Is this Purgatory? _

She continued to walk, and glanced in a window of a shop she passed. She caught her reflection out of the corner of her eye, and stopped. She had a large bruise growing on the side of her head, and she could make out a lump on the back where she was bleeding. Other than her new clothes, and bruises, she looked the same. Her brown hair still fell past her shoulders, was still layered, and still had its natural blonde streaks. Her eyes were the same dark blue, and she was still tan.

As she was looking over her reflection, she caught a glimpse of a newspaper in the window. She scanned over it for a date. It said in the right corner, February 28, 1875. As she continued to scan the paper she read the headlines, "Paris, France, L'Opera Populare will star remodeling this summer, five years after the fateful fire…"

_Wow, I am in Paris, how did that happen? I was on the Outer Banks of North Carolina, all the way across the Atlantic Ocean, and was in the year 2005. How did this happen? _She thought to her self, utterly confused. _Maybe this just a dream_.

She continued down the street in hopes to find the doctor's office.

* * *

As Aslynn tried to find the doctor's office, two rough looking men were watching an elder gentleman, dressed in a fancy suit, with a thick coat on, looking at a display of books outside a store. The two men snuck up on the gentleman, and kicked him in the back of both knees, causing the man to collapse. He struggled to get up, but the larger of the men, with ratty clothes, and a shaggy beard, pushed him back down, while the other reached into his pocket and retrieved his prize, a wallet and a gold pocket watch. Aslynn watched in confusion with a feeling of complete hopelessness.

Finally she realized that she could help, she could help the man.

_I was strong in 2005, so why wouldn't I be strong now_, she thought, walking over to where the gentleman was lying. The two men who robbed him where walking away know. She yelled out after them,

"Hey, what makes you think you can rob a man, and just leave him in the streets?"

She then bent over and helped the elderly man up. As she was doing this, the two men turned around, shocked that a woman yelled at them. They walked over to her, and the smaller one gruffly asked,

"What makes you think that you can tell us what to do?" Then struck her in the face.

"Know that was uncalled for, you filthy louse." Aslynn spat back at the man.

With that, the larger man swung to hit her, but she got him first. She punched him in the chest, and the man backed away in shock.

"What a feisty little whore we have here now, we could have fun with her." He said with rage growing in his eyes. Not only did this woman talk back to him, she punched him. With that, he motioned to the smaller man. The smaller man with scars on his face, grabbed her wrists, and bound them together. Aslynn screamed, and thrashed about to get out of the bonds. While doing this, she failed to notice one of her rings fall off. The men dragged her off.

"Now you're going to pay for all this, you bitch." The smaller man growled.

"I don't have to pay for anything, you worthless dog." Aslynn said back, still struggling to break free of the coarse bonds around her wrist, which was becoming irritated. But the more she fought the bonds, the tighter they were pushing against her wrists.

"You have a lot to pay for, first, you caused way to much attention that needed, then you punched me, which _no one_ can do, without being punished." The rougher man said, who looked to be at 200 pounds, not someone you would want to get in a fight with.

As he said this, he slapped her deeply tanned skin, the roughness of his hand causing her cheek to sting.

"I still will _not_ pay for anything which _you_ have done, because I haven't done anything I consider a crime." Aslynn protested.

"Shut her up! Shut her up!" the smaller man whispered loudly, covering her mouth with his filthy hand. "What are we going to do with her?"

The heavyset man pondered, then said,

"Let's let _Him_ deal with her." They both laughed heartily. She tried to squirm free of their grasp frantically, but to no avail, then handled her as easily as a rag-doll. They had come to a door on the side of an ally, which was very dark for being midday. They thrust her through the black doorway, and followed her into the shadows.

Aslynn could make out what appeared to be the back stage part of an old theater. It was very dark, but enough light to see the outline of pullies and props. The place seemed to have been abandoned for sometime know, she could smell the wood rotting. Her nostrils also caught waft of what smelled like burned wood, as if there was a fire a long time ago, that the damages were never repaired. That fire might have even shut down this building.

"Well my pretty, you might be willing to pay more so now, than before, or do you 'not believe in ghosts'. If that is the case, I'm sure we could change your mind." The smaller man said with amusement in his voice. The two men then laughed at Aslynn. He slapped her across her face, his hands where rough, and had rings on. The rings caught her skin, and tore away some of the flesh. She could feel the warm blood form droplets on her check. She flinched in pain, and said nothing this time. The came to another door, which was rather dirty, the two men both lit candles, which gave off a little light. The men opened it, and shoved her in. They followed. The walked down one set of stairs, and stopped at a landing.

"We are at the first level dungeons, still for more to go, if I recall." The larger man growled. He then pushed Aslynn forward, who was not prepared for this gesture, and fell.

"Get up you scum," The smaller man said, pulling her up by the collar of her green dress, which by now was more of a brown, with red specks.

Aslynn groaned in pain, but didn't say anything. They continued down several more flights of dark, old stairs. She could tell they were getting farther underground by the dampness in the air, and the coldness of the stone under her shabby shoes. The shoes looked to be somewhat new when she awoke on the cobblestone street what was about two hours ago, but from all the walking, and roughness, they were hardly that. Once they were on the last set of stairs, the smaller man paused and thrust out his arm for them to halt also.

"This is the one," He said simply. With that, he picked Aslynn up, and threw her over the large step. She landed with a thud, on her side, and was unable to get up. Pain spidered out across her body. The smaller man jumped first and the larger one followed and landed on the other side of her. The smaller man kicked her, and she rolled down several steps, and grunted in pain.

She slowly tried to pick her self up, and as she did, the heavyset man grabbed her neck, forcing her up. He then pushed her to continue down the stairs.

They continued to walk, and soon they reached the bottom. Spread out in from of them, as smooth as glass, although, not quite the same color, was a large lake. One of them pushed her in and she fell on to her knees in dark, murky water.

"Shhhh, make sure to be quite, you don't want to awake the sirens." The smaller man whispered hoarsely to Aslynn.

The larger one lead, followed by Aslynn, and in the tail was the smaller man. They made sure to travel the edge of the lake, because they didn't know how deep it got in the center. Also, there were many traps set all over the place.

"The last thing we want to do is ring his bell," The larger man growled softly, holding his candlestick high so it wouldn't get wet. It was pitch black and cold all around them, the only thing she could see were the candles and the two men.

Suddenly, the men stopped, and they were facing a large silky material, that didn't appear to be the wall of the lake. Then the larger man called out,

"Hey, Monsieur Opera Ghost, we brought you a little present, you might enjoy it."

With that, the black curtain slowly rose, followed by a large black gate. It opened to what appeared to be the inside of a house. The room was well lit, with a soft glow of a thousand candles. In the room there was what appeared to be an organ. Then, she saw Him; there was a man cloaked in black sitting at the organ with his back to them.

Her eyes grew in fear, and she gasped in shock.

* * *

**Chapter 2 should be up this weekend, I am working on it now, then i will send it to my editor, the lovely Miss. AAJ. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: I do not own Erik, sadly, or The Phantom of the Opera. I also want to thank my new editor Specifulme, for so kindly helping me with this. Miss AAJ had writers block and was sick these past two weeks so I to find a new editor. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!_

_

* * *

_It had been almost five years before that the tragic fire destroyed the Paris Opera House. The Phantom of the Opera, or Erik, as he was once known, had spent the last four years in solitude under the Opera House, except for monthly visits to the city for rations. Soon after the fire, he fled from the dungeon and the memories it brought. When a year later, he could no longer picture the beautiful shades of gold and burgundy in the Opera House, he returned. The theatre he returned to was not the brilliant architecture he remembered, so he fled back down to the darkness of his house. Dust layered the seats and the stage, and the smell of smoke still lingered in the air. The marks from the fire were also, still deep in his heart. It was the night of that fire that the woman he loved left him. She didn't love him in return. It was also the first and probably would be the last time he was kissed. 

He sat at his organ playing when over the music he could hear heavy footsteps slushing though the water echoing off the stonewalls of his personal prison. He listened closely as they approached; his hands flying gracefully over the keys. It had been a while since he had visitors, but he didn't bother to find out who it was. They managed to get pass his traps, which proved them to be clever. He slipped back into the ecstasy of his music, where he spent most of his time.

He heard a voice call out to him, and recognized it as a voice of a stagehand: 'the Drunk'. He was too wrapped in his music to hear what the stagehand said.

* * *

Aslynn could feel her pulse rising in her ears, like a loud drum being carried into battle by a frighten solider. She shivered from the mixture of fear and the moistness of the air. She forgotten the racking pain in her body; as it was replaced with a burning fear in her chest. She closed her eyes, hoping that she could shut out the fear, but it failed to work. Instead, it caused her head to pound with an unbearable pain. She groaned softly, and let her chin fall to her chest. 

The man shrouded in darkness turn partially towards the visitors, revealing half of his face.

"Six months. I told you not to return unless you wanted to die," a strong, yet calm voice filled the air.

The larger man spoke, "We are very sorry Monsieur Phantom, but we thought that, maybe, you could help us..."

"There is nothing worth me helping you," interrupted the man cloaked in night, "Why would I help you, you owe me…who is this?" He added after seeing the prisoner.

"This," the heavyset man gestured to Aslynn, "is the reason for our coming to his dreadful place. She was to feisty for us, so we thought you would like to deal with her, being you don't go out much." He said with a laugh.

The man got up from the organ, only half his face was visible; the other half was hidden in shadow. He walked around the bench, down the Victorian steps, and onto the dock that extended onto the murky water. The men and Aslynn were standing up to their knees in water. Aslynn's head was still pounding, but sis did the best she could to catch a glimpse of the cloaked man: the strong voice. Her chest tightened and breathing became harder. She lifted her weakened head enough to catch a glimpse of the man. She could feel his eyes watching her every move like a hawk. She couldn't make out his emotions, because she saw only one dark green eye. His black hair fell below his ears, and was slicked back. He was wearing a white-buttoned shirt, and black trousers, toped with a large black cloak. His eye met hers briefly, and she hurriedly put her head back down.

"What did she do, to derisive me?" asked the face of darkness.

"HA! What did she do? Its more like what didn't she do." The large man replied with a sickening laugh, "She called attention to us in public, then attacked us, and would corporate, oh the list goes on."

"Oh, is that so," the Phantom said dully, not very amused with this offer, "So you think she deserves the torture chamber," he paused, "It has been empty for five years."

"I don't know what she deserves, but we didn't want to waste more time trying to figure that out," the man replied.

"So you wanted me to waste my time on her, _and _do your dirty work," the Phantom said, slight amusement appearing in his voice.

"Oh, no, we didn't mean it like that," the large man humbly corrected, seeing that he might have angered the Phantom.

Aslynn stood and listened to her fate be decided, with the smaller man on her side, to keep her from running away.

"Oh fuck," she said softly, but loud enough for the Phantom to hear.

"What was that you said," he asked her, in a tone that one would take as anger.

"Nothing, my head hurts, that's all," she replied softly, which was true, but wasn't the reason for her softly speaking out.

The Phantom could tell that she spoke the truth but could also tat her pain wasn't the only reason for softly speaking out. HE studied her with interest and saw the large lump on the side of her head. He turned back to the man and said,

" Leave her with me, I will deal with her."

The man looked at the young woman, then back at the Phantom.

"Ok, you have five days. If we don't find a corpse or see her wandering out of the theater, after five days, she is yours. If not, we will take her back," he said with relief from getting rid of his burden.

The out raged Aslynn, so with her fading strength, she lashed out at him,

"You sick bastard, I didn't even do anything that bad to you. Now I'm a prisoner. To hell with you."

The smaller man slapped her across her cheek, and pushed her towards the dock.

"Leave us!" The Phantom commanded.

The frightened men began to slowly back away.

"Go, I said!" The Phantom yelled, his voice echoing off all the walls.

This scared the men even more, and they fled. Once they were out of the gateway, the man cloaked in black pushed a lever on the dock that caused the black iron gate and curtain to lower.

He then turned fully and faced Aslynn. Aslynn lifted her head again, and upon seeing him, gasped in shock. The man wore a mask that covered nearly half of his face. The white porcelain contrasting with black hair, and made his skin seem darker. The mask cut around his red lips, and went across the lower part of his jaw, revealing only his cleanly shaven chin and neck.

Her gasp didn't shock him. He looked at her at her hands, and saw they were bound tightly with a thick rope. Her wrists were bright red and raw.

"You should get out of the water," He said to her, his voice calmer now.

She just stood there. She had always been stubborn, and wasn't going to change that how. She didn't trust this man and the pain in her head was getting worse. She closed her eyes again; the fear in her chest was smashed by the throbbing pain in her head.

The Phantom saw her do this and called out to her again, "You really could get out of the water, its not helping you at all."

His voice was reassuring, and she replied,

"How do I know that you're not just going to make it worse, and through me in your torture chamber."

"Your just going to have to trust me, it might be worth getting out of that cold water," the Phantom said, amused by her stubborn fear.

She looked at him, and then at her surroundings. She was about 20 feet from the dock. She slowly started to make her way thought the water to the dock. She stopped when she was about five feet away.

"I'm a prisoner, so I guess I have no choice." She said out loud to her self.

The phantom let a small smile slide across his masked face and held out his hand.

Aslynn reached the dock, and shyly accepted his outstretched hand. She tried to pull her self up, but failed to find the strength. So, he put his other hand under her arm and easily lifted her out of the water.

Once she was on the dock he pulled a dagger out of his boot. Seeing the shimmering blade in his hand, she used the last of her energy and kicked him in the shin. That weak kick took the rest of her, and she collapsed on the dock.

* * *

The Phantom was shocked that this girl had kicked him in the shin. He stepped back as she fell. Her eyes shut as she hit the dock. After landing she groaned in pain. He waited a bit before bending down, with the silver dagger still in his hands.

* * *

A million thoughts went flying though Aslynn's head as she hit the ground. Most of them questioning why she was here, and why was this man trying to kill her. 

_Why would he want to kill me, I haven't done anything to him, _she thought, her eyes still closed.

She could feel him bending over her. She tightened her eyes and bit her lip expecting the worst.

She felt a smooth, cold hand close around her wrists, and then the cold blade against her skin. It didn't cut into her; instead it cut the bindings on her wrists. She then felt the cold, firm grasp on her wrists loosen and opened her eyes. The man started to walk away, his back toward her. She lay on the hard dock, watching the cloaked man. He stood very still, with his back still to her.

She tried to get up, but she collapsed under her own weight.

* * *

Hearing the young woman fall again, the Phantom turned. His green eyes met her dark blue ones, which were full of pain and fear. He walked to her and offered her his hand. He could tell she was weak and frightened as she reached up to take his hand, her arms shaking. He pulled her up, gently supporting her and guided her off the dock, and up the old stairs. They reached the top of the stairs, where the organ and a hundred candles filled the open room. 

The Phantom then offered her a seat in a large mahogany chair. She gratefully sat, letting her body relax slightly.

The phantom studied her, and she knew he could see the cuts and bruises on her face. The soft candlelight highlighted the blonde streaks in her hair that wasn't visible on the dock. Her faded green dress was torn across the stomach and covered in dirt. Her red lips were chapped, and she had a cut on her bottom lip. She was a mess.

After several minuets of silence the Phantom finally spoke.

"Since your going to be here a while, you'll want to clean up."

Aslynn looked up at him, his back was turned to her. He was tense, as if he didn't want the trouble of dealing with her.

Since she didn't reply, the phantom went on,

"I will show you your room and bathroom. I'll draw you a bath as well, so you can wash up."

He turned around, hoping to get a reply from the somewhat mysterious woman.

Seeing his dark green eyes looking in to hers, she slowly managed to whisper,

"Thank you."

* * *

As she started to get up the Phantom walked over to her. He helped her out of the chair, and walked her though the open room, down a hall, and opened an old Victorian mahogany door. He grabbed one of the candles that lit the hall, and head her into the dark room. He left her standing in the doorway as he walked around the room, lighting all the candles, giving the room a soft glow. He then went to another door, and lit the candles in that room. 

As Aslynn watched the man light up the room, she surveyed her surroundings. The room had a large, four post Victorian bed with carvings engraved in it. On the bed was a red satin comfiture with maroon embroidery. Next to the bed there was a small night table. On the opposite wall sat a vanity set but with no mirror. The vanity's legs were made of an iron design. The design was followed up the sides to where the mirror should have been. Nest to the vanity set was a mahogany dresser, matching the same design as the rest of the room.

Once the man was done lighting the inner room he turned to her and beckoned her in. She heard running water as she entered a fancy bathroom with a large bathtub set on claws and made of a red marble. She saw the tub being filled with water from a fancy spout, and she noticed that there was, again no mirrors in this room.

"I will fetch some clothes and a towel for you," the phantom said briskly as he turned gracefully, his cloak swishing out behind him and exited the room.

Aslynn watched the man leave, and looked around this room. She saw a sink with the same fancy spout that was on the tub. The floor was made of tan tiling, and on the floor nest to the old tub was a Persian rug. After the few minuets that Aslynn spent looking around the room, the man appeared in the doorway.

"This is all I have to offer," he said holding out a pair of black trouser and a white ruffled shirt. "It has been a while since a woman has been here," he added softly.

"Thank you," Aslynn managed to choke out. She walked over and took the clothes from him. There was also a towel mixed in the pile of clothes.

"While you stay here, these two rooms will be yours. I will not come in with out your permission." The phantom stated. "There are no locks, so you'll have to trust me," he added, seeing Aslynn check the door for a lock. With saying that, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Aslynn set down her new clothes next to the tub, and looked around for some shampoo. Next to the sink she found some with a bar of soap. She went back over to the tub, and turned the water off. She stuck her hand into the water to find that it was very warm.

She slowly undressed, first taking off her worn shoes and stockings. As she slowly peeled off her dress, she saw bruises on her stomach and shoulders. Blood was gently oozing from the bright red line on her stomach.

To her surprise, she was still wearing her blue striped bikini under the dress. She was also still wearing her necklace, which had tow small sharks teeth on either side of a silver cross.

Once she was completely undressed, she started to slip into the tub. As the warm water reached her waist she hissed in pain. The warm water rushed over her cut, and she held her self up. Slowly she lowered her self into the water, trying to keep the pain down. Once she was submerged, she let her body relax.

_Hope you enjoyed, more coming very soon. Please review now!_


	3. Chapter 3

Note I dont own Erik, or the Phantom of the Opera. Also more thanks to all my reviewers. and Ms. Specifulme, for editing this chapter. I try to my chapters up as soon as I can, but I cant see how ANYONE can update several times a week. But I know that there are people out there who can, and have the time to. ... Enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

Once the Phantom left the rooms where this new woman was staying, he headed over to his beloved organ. Sitting down, he stretched his fingers over the keys. They flew with grace up and down the organ, filling the room with a sweet, yet haunting melody. As his fingers took control, his mind began to wander.

_For five days I'll be living with someone else, or at least, she'll be living with me. No, not with me, in my house. I didn't invite her in, yet, I did. I wonder if she's heard the stories about the monster that lived down here._

_Who is she? This woman is different from HER, yes, very different. She would never use foul language. No, she wasn't like that. She was had a much finer, paler complexion. _Erik's mind was swimming in thought. But his fingers were still gliding over the ivory keys. He was thinking about her, again. He had sworn to himself that he would forget her, but how could he? How could he forget the woman he loved, the girl whose voice he had inspired? How could he forget Christine Daae?

"Damn it, Erik, you have done it again," the Phantom spat, "You're weak. Damn it, why are you so weak? Why does this new woman bring back the painful memories of the past? Erik, you cant be this weak! You're a monster, monsters aren't weak!"

The Phantom continued to curse himself, his music doing the same. He had switched to an augmented minor key and his music became very dark. The more he thought, the angrier he got.

"But wait Erik, your not as weak as you're thinking," he softly told himself, "Its all this new woman's fault. She did this to you. Don't let her have control over your emotions. Block her out, she's your prisoner, your not hers." The Phantom's mind was wept up in the ecstasy of his music, an all his thoughts left him. He was possessed by it.

* * *

As Aslynn lay in the bathtub she listened to the music creeping in though the door. She replayed the day in her head, trying to figure out what happened.

_I was at the beach, surfing with Heather. I went to catch a wave and ended up hitting my head. I awoke on a street in Paris, wearing foreign clothes, in February 1875. I saw an old man being robbed, so I yelled at the men robbing him, and tried to help him. Then the two guys attacked me. I tried hard to resist them, but they dragged me away. They took me into an abandoned theatre, then down a bunch of stairs. I was dragged around a lake and came to a black curtain. The big guy called out and the gate opened. I saw an illuminated room that opened up to the lake. In the room was a man sitting at an organ. The man at the organ had talked to these men as if he knew them, and didn't think much of them. They were talking about how I was to be dealt with as if I was some heavy burden. Its not like I wanted to come with them, they could have just left me on the street. It's their fault, but yet, I'm the one stuck in the basement of a theatre with some so called 'phantom' who lives in this dark house._

_But yet he was kind to me. It was almost as if he pitied me. He cut my bindings and gave me these two rooms to live in. He even helped me up on the dock. Why was he so kind to me? Aren't I supposed to be his prisoner? What about this so called 'torture chamber'. Unless, this whole place is a torture chamber. _

_How am I here? No, not how, but why. Why am I here? What happened today in the water? Was I not meant to die then? But why am I here, of all places? Who is this man I will be with for the next five days? Uggggggg, this is too much at once. I hope I'm dreaming._

All these thoughts and questions were flying though Aslynn's head. She wanted to know why this was happening to her.

During the time she spent in her thoughts she softly washed her body, carefully going over her cuts. She washed her messy hair, and inhaled the sweet lavender sent from the shampoo.

She had spent about an hour in the tub thinking, when she realized that the water was no longer warm. So she pulled her body out of the marble bathtub, and picked up the towel. She slowly dried off her body, and then wrapped up her hair in the towel. She pulled on the black trousers. They were loose on her, which didn't surprise her, since there were men's pants, and he was taller than her. The pants came up rather high on her, above her belly button.

"That's right, men didn't sag back in the 1800's, they wore their pants rather high," Aslynn softly laughed to her self.

She then pulled her arms though the white shirt. It fit her better than she thought. She suddenly realized that it must have been skin tight on him. She slowly buttoned up the blouse and tucked the shirt in.

After Aslynn was done dressing she looked around the bathroom for a hairbrush. She found one in the cabinet next to the sink. She towel dried her wet hair, and ran the bristles of the brush through her hair. When she was done, her hair was straight and damp. More than ever she wished she had a mirror to see what her face looked like. She could feel the cuts on her cheeks with her fingertips.

Deciding that she was ready to leave the room, she picked up her old clothes and walked into the bedroom. She set the clothes and walked into the bedroom. She set the clothes on the vanity set and carefully made her way to the door. She slowly opened it, and walked out into a dim hall. She quietly glided though the hall and into the room on the lake. She had followed her ears, for the music had been playing from this direction. When she stepped into the room she saw the man sitting at the organ, deeply engulfed in his music.

Apparently he did not hear her enter, so she walked across the room, until she was ten feet away from the organ bench.

Either the man still didn't know she was in the room, or he was ignoring her. She moved another step, and stepped on a creaky board. This caught the mans attention. He whirled around, and found the young woman standing in his presence.

* * *

He looked at a woman with tan skin, and medium length straight, damp, brown hair. She was no longer covered in dirt, but still had the bruises and cuts on her. She was wearing the clothes he gave her. His eyes traced her body and he noticed how baggy his pants were on her slim body. As his eyes worked their way up her body he noticed how her breasts filled out his white shirt slightly, but it was still loose on her.

They stood in silence for a few minuets, the Phantom watching Aslynn.

He finally spoke, "You look better. I take it you enjoyed your bath."

"Thank you, and I did," Aslynn, replied, more confident that she had been with him earlier this evening, "To whom do I owe the gratitude?"

The phantom was startled at this question, and turned away, looking over the lake.

"Erik, I was once called Erik." He spoke softly. After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, he returned the question. "And how should I address you, Madame?"

He turned and faced the young woman. His green eyes searched the woman's. She looked back at him, showing no sign of fear, and replied,

"Aslynn, Aslynn O'Neil." Her voice was steady, and she asked, "is it just Erik?"

"Yes," Erik replied quickly.

There were a few more minuets of silence and Aslynn looked around the room. She spotted a leather armchair. She walked over to it and let her body fall into it. She was tired from the rough day. She also felt slightly dizzy.

Erik watched her walk over to his chair and collapse in it. _She appears not to be afraid of me anymore_ he thought. _She looks tired though, that could affect the fact that she isn't frightened. She is bold too, for asking my name._

Finally Erik spoke again, "O'Neil, that's a Scottish name, but you don't look to be Scottish."

Aslynn smiled. Her smile was bright, even in her tiredness. It lit up her face.

"It's 'cause I'm tan, Ha Ha, I know I don't look a bit Scottish. Also my mom is pure Italian, that's how I tan so easily. My dad is the Scotchman."

She closed her eyes. She seemed to be focusing on a happy memory with her family. The thought made Erik extremely jealous. He never had a family, a loving mother. _No, because monsters don't have families,_ he told himself.

* * *

Aslynn opened her eyes to find Erik in thought, half staring at her. She wondered what he was thinking, and if he had any family. If so, was he thinking about them now?

What about you, Erik, what's your heritage? I would guess French, since we ARE in France." She asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Hearing Aslynn use his name, he snapped back to the present moment, and glared at her.

"What do you care? It would just give you another reason to pity me," he snapped at Aslynn. His eyes were filled with rage. His jealousy had turned to anger. His voice was very powerful, demanding, almost frightening.

Aslynn was taken back; she pushed her self back as far as she could into the chair, frightened by Erik's sudden change of state.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." She said softly, fear was strong in her voice. She turned away from his glaring eyes.

Erik, still furious, stood up from the organ, and walked over to Aslynn.

"You should be scared, you have no idea what kind of monster you're going to be living with." He fiercely spat at Aslynn.

He saw Aslynn turn and look at him, she was very disturbed, fear was written all over her face. Realizing how he was acting, he turned, and walked away.

_I really am a monster_. He was tense again. He decided he should try to make it up. _She will not think of me as a monster, yet. _With that he took a deep breath and began to speak,

"You probably are hungry, I'll show you to the kitchen, and other rooms of _my_ house you allowed to enter." He said emphasizing the word 'my'. He was still jealous, but less of it showed as anger. He was somewhat resentful to show her his house.

He turned, and saw Aslynn get up out of the chair. When their eyes met, she quickly turned away. She walked up to Erik and stood about two feet away from him. He was a head taller than her.

Looking up at him, she had a sudden urge to take the mask off.

Erik watched Aslynn approach him. He saw her eyes look up at him, and then go to his mask.

She stared to open her mouth, to ask why he wore a mask, but was cut off.

"My mask is one thing you are not to touch, or ask about." He said calmly. The last thing he needed was her seeing his disfigured face.

Aslynn looked at Erik confused, and took a step back.

"Come, I'll get you something to eat," Erik said, taking her hand, and leading Aslynn down another hall. They passed an old door. Erik paused, and said, "That is my room, it is also off limits." His voice was strong, eyes looking off, as it through the door.

Aslynn just stood there, and waited to move on. She kept quiet; she decided it as best not to speak out and ask about his room, why it was off limits.

Seeing Aslynn not express much interest, he pressed on ward. The nest door they came to was cracked, and light spilled out from it. Erik pushed the door open, and lead Aslynn into a fairly large kitchen. There was a good size icebox, and a Franklin stove, with four burners on top. There was also a table and two chairs under a chandelier, which was unlit. The half of the room where the table and chair was decorated fairly fancy, with a Middle Eastern accent.

Erik offered Aslynn a seat in one of the chair, and walked over to one of the cabinets. He pulled out a loaf of bread. He then went over to the icebox and pulled out some cheese. He sliced the bread and cheese, and put it on a plate. He then went to a smaller cabinet and pulled out a root like herd. He got out a mug, and shredded the root into it. He then talked over to the stove, and pulled off a kettle. After pouring the hot water into the mug, he stirred it. Seeming satisfied, he picked up the food and drink, and walked over to the table.

He set the mug and plate in front of Aslynn, and took a set in the other chair. She just stared at the food.

"It's not poisoned, it will help you feel better." Erik said in a reassuring voice, his eyes now soft, and sadness could be found deep in them.

Aslynn looked at him, and seeing that she had nothing to loose, picked up the mug. She took a sip, and choked on it.

"What is that? Ginger?" She gasped.

"Very good, it is ginger, drink up." Erik replied with a slight grin sliding across his face. _All those years in different sultans places does have some benefits_, he chuckled to himself.

"Really, ginger? So you french people do know about Eastern medicine." Aslynn replied, a little amused as well.

She drank more of the tea. Since the tea was safe, she decided to eat some of the bread and cheese set out in front of her.

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her, like a hawk, as she ate. _For calling himself a monster, he had some of the best manners I have seen from a guy in a while. Even if he is temperamental_, she thought.

When she was done eating she looked up and met Erik's cold eyes.

"Thanks, for the food, and everything." Aslynn said smoothly. " Nice kitchen you have," she added.

"It is nothing," Erik humbly replied, "You look exhausted, you should sleep."

"No, I'm not tired," Aslynn started, but as caught off guard by a huge yawn, "well, maybe I am a bit tired."

As she stared to get up, she stopped, her hand clutched to her stomach.

"What is it?" Erik asked, seeing a look of pain cross Aslynn's face.

"Shit, it's the cut, I'm fine. I have had worse cuts. Don't worry 'bout me." She said, grunting at the piercing pain.

Erik got up from his seat and went over to her, and helped her out of the kitchen, "Its not nothing. I can grab some bandages."

He lead her to her bedroom, and had her sit down on the bed. He left quickly, his black cloak flying behind him.

He returned shortly and had bandages in his hands.

"I will need to see the cut." He said briskly.

"As you wish Doc." Aslynn said, at his point hoping anything would help the pain.

She slowly unbuttoned the black pants, and rolled them down, bellow her hip. She then rolled up her shirt. Across her abdomen was a long red gash, which was gently leaking blood. It had just reopened, so it hadn't sunk into her clothes yet.

* * *

Erik was a bit shocked at how quickly she agreed to his help. Most women wouldn't have eagerly summit to his help. He was also shocked to her tan stomach. But to his surprise, her hips weren't as dark, they were much paler. Across her stomach was a freshly open cut.

Erik paused a second, unsure of how to approach her. Finally he unrolled a bandage and walked over to her. He gently wrapped the gauze around her torso, his arms wrapping around her waist. It had been a long time since he was this close to a woman. Erik's mind strayed to Christen. How pale her complexion was, her brown locks of curly hair.

As soon as he was done, he quickly backed away, confused at why he thought of Christen more in Aslynn's presence. Un-wanting to stay longer in the room with this new woman, he said, "You need sleep." And left, his cloak flowing behind him. As he left the room, pulling the door shut, he heard Aslynn say "Thank you", but didn't stop to hear if there was more.

* * *

Aslynn was in a daze after she entered the room, her head was pounding wildly. She barely noticed Erik wrapping her up, nor how he left so quickly. As soon as he was gone, she lay down and drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Like I said before, I will try to update as soon as I can. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE I sadly do not own Phantom of the Opera, nor do I own Erik. Sorry its been a while... I think 2 weeks. I have been so busy with end of the quater, softball everynight, church stuff, homework ect... I have had this chapter writen, but i failed to type it up untill yesterday. Chapter 5 is in the typing stage now, so it should be up... lets say soon... also for those of youwho havent figuedit out yet... wellIgive you a clue.. there is a signafigace to Aslynn staying there for five days. let me know if you can guess it :) Alsoi know some people have been asking me how to pronouce Aslynn's name.. its like Aslan, from the Nariaseries, but is more likeas-lynn. I got the name from reading Reader's Digest and itwas an article about this little girl, named Aslynn who had this disease and the doctors saved her,cute story, but i loved thename. hint whyI usedit Hope you enjoy Chapter 4

Also a thank you to all my reviewer's!

* * *

Aslynn slept soundly thought out the night. She slept a deep, dreamless sleep. When she awoke in the morning, she slowly opened her eyes. She lay in her bed, and watched the soft glow of candles dance across the ceiling. As she slowly awakened more, she wondered why her head was throbbing. She suddenly sat, and realized that it was the next morning.

"Oh crap, I have a competition at Cape Hatteras today and I have no clue what time is it. I'm going to be late. Crap. I am going to be late. I need to get out of here." She cursed softly. "Oh, I got to get out of here, where is here? Where am I?"

She thought. She quickly jumped out of the bed, and checked to see what she was wearing. She found herself in a pair of large black pants, and a loose white shirt. She didn't bother to look for a mirror, she needed to get out of this house. The last thing she need was to be late for that competition.

She ran out of the room, and quickly down the hall to the open room where the Phantom was softly playing the Organ.

Hearing Aslynn enter, he glanced over his shoulder. The bruises on her face had shrunk, and the cuts were beginning to heal. Her eyes shown with worry, as she briskly entered.

Not seeing Erik she started to head to the dock. She was just about to the stairs when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Where are you off to this morning?" Erik called out.

"Oh, so it is still morning. I was worried I slept though the day. I don't know where I am, but I do know that I need to get out of here." She swiftly replied, looking at Erik.

"I am afraid that you can't go," He calmly said, slowly getting up from the bench.

"But I have to." Aslynn protested.

"For your own good, you can't leave." He replied now standing, facing her. His white mask reflected light, which made it glow.

"Why in hell would you care about me," Aslynn started, "And I NEED to go!"

"No, you don't," he said, now walking towards her.

"Yes, I do," she firmly replied, getting very adjudicated with Erik. "I have to be at Cape Hatteras at eleven o'clock this morning for a competition. This competition means a lot to me, my new sponsor will be there, and I want to do good surfing for the first time with them. I don't know where I am, but I HAVE TO GO!"

"What the hell are you talking about, you must have hit your head hard. And we are in _my_ house, under the Old Paris Opera Popular." Erik firmly replied, now slightly worried about Aslynn, since she was talking nonsense.

"Paris? As in Paris, France?" Aslynn asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes," Erik gruffly replied.

"Shit, I really need to go, I will never make it in time," Aslynn started, "But wait, how did I get to Paris?" She paused, "Oh well, I'm leaving."

"I would think it was wise that you don't leave, especially with all this nonsense your talking," Erik said, grasping her arms to prevent her from going.

"Let me GO! I need to leave." Aslynn Yelled at him, now getting angry with Erik, "I have to be at Cape Hatteras, today, June fifth, at eleven o'clock."

"Why the hell do you keep saying you have to go to Cape Hatteras for? There is no Cape Hatteras anywhere in France. Also its not June, its still February." Erik replied, his voice becoming more powerful.

She fought to get out of his grip, but with his unearthly strength it was a losing battle. Suddenly she realized that Erik said it was still February, and she stopped fighting.

"Wait, did you say it was STILL February?" Aslynn asked.

"Yes, it is February," He replied, still gripping her arms.

"That can't be. It can't. Its June, 2005, yesterday was just a dream." Aslynn protested, showing no resistance to Erik's tight grip.

"What are you talking about? You must have hit your head harder than you thought." Erik said, puzzled at Aslynn for thinking it was June 2005. He loosened his grip on her arms. As he did, she fell to her knees. "Tell me what happened to you yesterday before you were brought to me." Erik then questioned.

Aslynn took in a deep breath and stared off over the lake.

"It was the afternoon, and I was at the beach, surfing. I hit my head on some rocks and awoke on a street in Paris. A lady told me that I fell off a horse. After I got up off the street I looked for a doctor. As I walked down the street I saw an elder man being robbed. So I tried to help him, but the men who robbed him got mad at me, and dragged me here."

As Aslynn finished her story, she turned to meet the Phantom's eyes,

Erik could see truth in her eyes, but was still unsure about her story. He remained silent, not knowing how to reply.

"You must think I'm some psycho," Aslynn added, staring deep into Erik's cold eyes.

"Where am I?" She then whispered.

"You are in my house under the Old Opera Popular. You are in Paris," Erik replied, watching Aslynn kneel, he hands now covering her face. Her wrists were covered in rope burn from yesterday.

"But I don't understand, it doesn't make sense." Aslynn said, her voice shaking.

Erik still didn't know what to say to this woman. He just watched her. He turned away, and started to walk back to the organ. He stopped, _What if she needs my support?_ Erik pondered. _No! I wont give in to another woman. My life is meant to be in solitude. If I was meant to be with a woman, it was Christine.

* * *

_

During the first night of having a woman live with him again, Erik' s thoughts wondered.

_She is very different. This woman, Aslynn, she is bold to, and knows about Eastern Medicine. Her parents are form two different cultures, with is uncommon. She had a different look to her. When she was done with her bath, and was wearing my clothes… She did have some beauty in her scratched face. _

_NO! You were only to love Christine; you can't have any feelings for this new woman. _

She could never match Christine. She would never have her voice, or her pale complexion. I loved her. She despised me. She choose me only to save the man she loved. All I did was make her prove her love to HIM. And I let her go. I let her go! She could be living with me here, now, but no. She would have been married to me! My plan would have been perfect if he never entered the picture.

_But she would never love me. It's because of my hideous face. Because of my thirst for blood._

_I remember her lips against mine. Those soft, warm lips. She was the first brave enough to kiss me. But she didn't love me. She didn't love her angle._

Erik became depressed in his thoughts. He realized again, how Christine consumed his thoughts. It had been five year. He should have forgotten about her by now.

To ease his mind, Erik started to focus on his music, not any living soul.

Erik passes the rest of the night in his music. In the morning, more like midday, he heard a door down the hall open. He listened as he heard her walk down the hallway. When she entered the room, she didn't even notice him.

* * *

Aslynn spoke again, in a soft whisper.

"Why am I here? This doesn't make any sense."

She was now holding her necklace in her hands. Her fingers traced over the two sharks teeth. She longed to be at the beach again. She longed to have control on her life, and know what was happening around her.

Erik turned, and saw Aslynn still kneeling, but now delicately holding something in her hand. What ever it was, it seemed to comfort her. Probably a gift from a person who means a lot to her. May be I should try to comfort her.

He walked back over to Aslynn and said, "I don't know what you are going through, but I think you should take it easy today."

She looked up at him, and put her necklace around her neck.

Erik saw that the item she was holding was a silver cross on a chair with two black teeth on either side of it.

"I will not be the best company, but I will be here," he said, "Oh, and you're free to any room in my house, except for my room, which I showed you. You might as well make your self comfortable here, since you will be here for five days."

He held out his hand to Aslynn, and she accepted it. He helped her get up.

As Aslynn got up, she looked around the room more. On the side, down a few steps, was a smaller open room. In that room was a desk with many papers on it.

"Can I go sit at that desk over there?" she asked Erik.

"Be my guest," he replied leading her down the short flight of stairs. He guided her to the desk, and pulled out the chair. She gratefully took it. As she sat down, Erik walked around the desk, and gently pushed the spread out papers into a pile. He then opened a drawer, and got out more paper and pens, incase she wished to use them.

Aslynn watched him do this, and felt at ease in his calm presence.

"Thank, you really don't need to be this kind to me." Aslynn told Erik, accepting the papers.

He looked at her, into her eyes, and saw a deep sadness, not quite visible before.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, curious to what sad burden she carried.

After watching her for a little more he finally needed to escape back to his organ. He didn't like having this woman be in his presence.

"I'll be at my organ, or around the house," Erik said in a deep voice, turning sharply.

After Erik left Aslynn looked around this new room. On the desk in front of her was a miniature stage to scale, with wax figures in it.

I wonder if he made this, she asked her self_, I wonder is this is what the stage used to look like. It must have been beautiful._

Her eyes then moved to a stack of papers. She looked at them with curiosity, and gently picked them up. Every thing was written in a sloppy, child-like handwriting. Among the papers she found stage designs.

Erik must be a designer or architect of some type, these sketches are very detailed.

Aslynn spent a good amount of time looking over Erik's different papers. After about two hours her stomach began to growl, and she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything all day.

She slowly got up, and walked up the short flight of stairs. Erik still sat at his organ, playing, then scratching notes on a manuscript, then returning to the keys.

When he heard her walk up the steps he stopped, and turned, showing the masked side of his face. He saw her approaching, but didn't want to talk, so he turned back to the organ, and continued to play.

Aslynn glanced over to Erik as he continued to play. She paused when she was half was across the room. She looked at the Phantom again, and continued to walk. When she reached the open doorway to the kitchen, she paused, then walked in, sliding her hand next to the door looking for a switch.

"Oh, duh, they didn't have electricity back then," she softly chuckled to herself.

She walked more into the dim room, and picked up one of the few candles. She then went over and lit more by the sink. Once the room was lit she started to look for something to eat. She started in the cupboards furthest to the right, and opened all the doors. All of these were filed with different types if plates and dishware. Finally after going halfway thought the cabinets Aslynn started to find food items. She found the cupboard that had bread in it. She took out a small load, and then looked for a knife. After finding one, she walked over to the icebox and pulled out some jam.

She gently spread the strawberry jam over the bread. Once she was finished, she put the jam back and washed the knife.

Finally she sat down at the table, with her bread, and ate. As she ate she tried to picture what she would be doing in North Carolina now.

_It's probably around three here, so it's probably night over there. I probably would be at the award ceremony dinner event. My parents would be with me. It called to be a warm, cloudless night. I still don't know why I am here._

When Aslynn was done eating, she got up and walked back into a music filled room. Not wanting to disturb the Phantom, she returned to the desk at which she pent the earlier part of the day.

* * *

As she sat down she pulled out a clean sheet of paper. She picked up a pen, and pushed it down onto the paper. She paused, and then started to draw. She drew a huge wave that was engulfing a surfer. She shaded the curve of the wave, and the detailed swell almost came off the paper. As she drew, her mind left her.

She kept on adding to the wave for several hours, and soon it was late into the night. She failed to hear the music cease, or see Erik leave the room. Finally when she was done, she got up, and looked around.

"He's not hear, I wondered how long he has been gone?" Aslynn asked her self, "I wonder what time it is, I'm exhausted!"

She slowly made her way down the dim hall into her room. She collapsed on the bed, and pulled the warm, red, down comforter over her, and drifted of into a violent nightmare.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I dont own Erik or Bahi Ha'i(or Peter Concetti for that matter, but hes a real person, so it would be hard to own him.. haha). I know my last chapter was a bit slow, this one is a bit better, i think. I mightt make some changes on it, not sure yet. But since I'm going to D.C. tommorow mornign and will be gone all week i wanted to get this chapter up. Chapter 6 is writen, butI am yet to type it.

But the story will start picking up pace VERY soon... and in this one you get more info on Aslynn.

I think thats all ya'll need to know... Thank you to all my reviews, and kitty for the wonderful drawling. haha. Enjoy :)

* * *

When Erik reentered the room over looking the lake he noticed that Aslynn was gone. He realized that she probably had gone to bed, since it was late.

_What was up with her this morning? She was yelling about being in a competition somewhere. She really must have hit her head hard. But yet she was determined to get out of here._ Erik thought as he recalled the encounter they had earlier in the day.

_She still shows no sign of fear around me, which is odd. Hasn't she heard the stories? Unless she really isn't form here, like she was ranting about. She has a strong fight in her too, she fought my grip hard. But she stopped fighting. Why did she stop fighting me? Did she realize that she couldn't go? She was shaking, but with a different type of fear. _

She didn't talk to me for the rest of the day, which was good. She probably would have started to ask questions, questions about me. She will want to see behind my mask. That will never happen. She will not break me.

As Erik thought about Aslynn, he walked over to a table near the organ. HE flipped though pieces of parchment, looking for something. Being unsuccessful in finding what he was looking for, he got up and walked out of the room.

That's when he heard her. Aslynn was screaming.

"What's up with her now?" Erik softly asked himself. He continued to walk down the hall.

When he heard Aslynn scream again he stopped, and turned around. He walked towards her room. He couldn't guess what she was yelling at.

He didn't really care why she was screaming, but out of curiosity was the reason for his change in direction. He knew that no one would get into his house with out him knowing.

As he approached her room he heard her screams grow louder. When Erik was outside the mahogany door he listen closely. She stopped screaming, but he could hear her thrashing around.

_I told her that I would not enter unless she wished me too_, Erik recalled as he put his hand up the knob. He pulled back. _But to see what she is screaming about…_

Erik slowly opened the door to find Aslynn thrashing madly in the large bed, like a fish out of water. He heard her muttering something, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

_She is only dreaming_. Erik slowly closed the door; _It has been a while since I have slept. I probably should sometime. Its not like she is going to be getting up soon._ He pondered as he made his way down another hall. He came to the old door that guarded his room. HE opened it, and silently entered, closing it behind him.

* * *

Aslynn awoke with a jump. She was drenched in sweat and shaking. Realizing that it was only a nightmare, she lay back down, and closed her eyes.

When she awoke again in the morning the house was silent. She lay in bed, and reviewed the events of the past two days. She was no longer in America, or in 2005 for that matter. She still couldn't figure out how she was in 1875, and was staying in a house underground.

As she lay she took the time to study her new living quarters. Next to the bed was a small, unlit fireplace. There was a hearth made out of the same tile that was in the bathroom. On the hearth was a pile of wood. There was a chair on the die, facing the fire. It was made of mahogany, and was covered in a red cushion, which matched the bed. Nest to the chair was a side table with a hurricane globe lame. Lying on the table was a book and a dead rose.

Aslynn turned on her side to get a better look. As she did so a pain went flying though her stomach. She put her hand over the bandages, hoping to stop the pain. It slowly faded.

The one candle that lit the room didn't give much light, so she couldn't make out the title of the book. She lifted her self out of the bed and walked over to the chair. Carrying the candle in her hand. She raised the wick of the lamp, and lit it. With this new light that illuminated the room she saw a black ribbon around the rose. The rose was dead; but still had some red visible in the brown.

"I wonder how long that has been here?" She asked her self. She looked at the rose again, and made her way to the door.

She walked into the hall and listened for Erik. She didn't hear any noise or music. When she entered the open room her eyes searched for the Phantom, but he was know where to be found. Thinking she was alone in the house, she walked over to the organ.

There were many manuscripts lying on top of the organ. Many of them were started, but never completed. She dully flipped thought the music, and not finding anything of interest she sat down at the bench. She looked around her again, and still not seeing the Phantom she stretched her hands over the keys.

She softly brushed her fingertips on the top of the keys, not pressing down. After a few minuets of this she pressed won, and a sweat sound filled the room.

Aslynn smiled, and stared to play different chords. The sound was different from a piano, but it had a fun feel. As she fell deeper into the chords, she started to recall a melody. She gently played the new song. After playing the jazzy melody thought once, she started to sing softly.

_Bali Ha'I may call you any night, any day_

_In your hear you'll hear it call you_

_Come away, come away_

_Bali Ha'I will whisper _

_On the winds on the sea_

_Here am I your special island_

_Come to me, come to me_

As she sang she flashed back to a warm memory…

* * *

It was a warm, starry summer night, with a cool breeze blowing from the east. Aslynn was wearing a short black strapless dress. Her hair was pulled back, and she wore a brownish red lipstick. She was sitting in a front porch swing waiting for Chris to be ready. Finally the front door opened, and out walked a handsome young man.

His wavy brown hair fell past his ears, and his deep brown eyes shown brightly. He was wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks. On his cleanly shaven face was a warm smile.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

"Ready? Come on Chris, I have been ready. You're the one that's slow." Aslynn playfully replied getting up from the swing.

"You look wonderful tonight." Chris said to Aslynn.

"Thank you," Aslynn replied, blushing, "Lets not keep dear Peter waiting."

"Yes, lets not." Chris said, escorting Aslynn down to a parked car.

They drove to a small nightclub, near the beach. Out side was a sign reading, "Peter Cincotti, live tonight only."

"I can't wait to hear him," Aslynn said joyfully, "He is always great."

They entered the club, and saw Peter standing off to the side. The couple hurried over to him.

"Good luck dude," Chris said shaking Peter's hand, "Aslynn has been talking about this all week."

"Ha ha, thanks, I hope you enjoy tonight," Peter replied with a wink, " I'm on, see ya after the show."

As Peter walked away Aslynn grabbed Chris, "Come on, lets go get a good seat, and maybe a drink." She pulled Chris with her, playfully glancing behind.

Once the concert started, both Aslynn and Chris were lost in Peter's music. Half way thought the concert Chris pulled Aslynn up, and walked her over to the dance floor. There were already couples swing dancing to the lively music.

They swung each other around while Peter played the piano and sang. His music was always different, since he would always change it up. Usually it deepened on Peter's mood.

The next song started, and Aslynn whispered in Chris's ear, "This one is my favorite."

Chris smiled, "I know," she whispered back, kissing her softly on the cheek.

After doing so, he stopped dancing, and held Aslynn gently around the waist. He then bent down on a knee and said, "Aslynn, you mean a lot to me, I mean, you're my world. We have talked about this before, but now I am serious. Aslynn, will you marry me?"

As he said the last line, he pulled out a burgundy box from his pants pocket, and opened it. Inside was a elegant diamond ring on a silver band, with two rubies on either side.

Aslynn's eyes where wide, she had a big look of shock on her face, and tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Chris, I love you," She said, he voice shaky from excitement.

Chris then slipped the ring on her finger.

"Wow, its wonderful. I love you so much Chris." Aslynn softly said, tears of joy gently falling from her eyes.

"I love you too, so much, more than the stars in the sky," Chris said, standing up. He then kissed Aslynn. Aslynn passionately returned the warm kiss. His lips against hers sent a tingling feeling thought her body. As they ended the kiss the song ended, the song was Bali Ha'I.

* * *

Erik was asleep in his room when he heard music. Unused to hearing someone else's music he work up with a start. A sweet melody was coming form the other room. He got out of his "Bed" and walked into his bathroom. He lathered up the visible side of his face, and shaved.

When he was done, he left, and slowly walked to the room on the lake, following the music. It was different, like nothing he had heard before. It had a lot of syncopation to it, and odd chords. As he quietly entered the room he heard Aslynn start to sing.

He was shocked from hearing and seeing her play and attempt to sing. He playing was great, but her voice could be improved. It wasn't as sweet as Christine's, and Aslynn had an alto voice.

He walked closer and saw that the woman's eyes were closed, as her mind seemed to be else wear.

_Your own special hopes_

_Your own special dreams,_

_Bloom on the hillside_

_And they shine in the streams_

_If you try you'll find me_

_Where the sky meets the sea_

_Here am I, your special island_

_Come to me. Come to me_

_Your own special hopes_

_Your own special dreams,_

_Bloom on the hillside_

_And they shine in the streams_

_If you try you'll find me_

_Where the sky meets the sea_

_Here am I, your special island_

_Come to me. Come to me

* * *

_

As she finished the song, she opened her eyes, and realized that she was being watched. She jumped up form the organ, and turned away from Erik.

"I thought I was alone, I no it wasn't that good, I was just fooling around." She softly told Erik. He could see a lot of color come to her cheeks. She was embarrassed.

"The playing wasn't bad, but the singing need work," Erik replied, his voice cold.

Aslynn briefly looked at Erik, her cheeks full of color. She could feel her cheeks burn.

"I don't sing in front of people." She added, turning back around and walking off. She was very embarrassed and did not wish to have Erik stare at her.

"What was it?" Erik asked, as Aslynn was leaving.

She stopped, "The song is called Bali Ha'I. I sang my friends version of it. It's jazz, usually played on the piano."

Her back was towards Erik, she was tense. Erik could tell that she was uncomfortable. Her breathing had increased. He stood in silence, unsure of how to respond to Aslynn. Even though her singing would never be like hers, she still had a bit of a voice.

"What kind of lessons have you had?" Erik then asked, breaking the silence.

"Only piano, for about ten years. I have taught my self other instruments." Aslynn replied, her voice shaky. She turned around and faced Erik; she could still feel the color in her cheeks.

Erik just nodded, and looked into Aslynn's eyes. They were filled with all the sadness in the world. He then noticed the cuts on her face, which still hadn't fully healed.

"Does your head hurt?" he asked.

"Off and on, it was hard sleeping last night." She replied, playing with her hair.

"Here, come with me, I have something that could help." Erik said, gesturing towards the hall. He lead Aslynn to the kitchen and offered her a chair. Silently he then lit more candles in the room, and went over to a wine rack. He pulled out an old bottle and healed it up to one of the candles. Seeming satisfied, he slowly opened it and poured it into a glass, and gave it to Aslynn.

She looked at the glass, then at Erik, and took a sip. It was a rich wine, richer than anything she had tasted.

"Tokay wine," Erik told the young woman, seeing question on her face.

Aslynn nodded, and took another sip. As she did she noticed how Erik stood silently, and watched her. His face was emotionless and still half covered with a white porcine mask. She was going to ask him why he wore a mask, but remembered that he warned her not to.

Feeling uncomfortable having Aslynn study his mask he turned away, and asked, "I'm sure your hungry. I bet it has been a while since you've had a real meal. Would you care for something?"

"Yes, please," Aslynn replied, noticing how Erik as trying hard to be a host, but at the same time pushing her away.

Aslynn then watched as Erik pulled stuff out of the icebox and cupboards, and then put it on the stove.

"Do you like shellfish?" He asked.

Aslynn nodded. Erik didn't say anything else. After several minuets of Erik moving around the kitchen, he got a plate out and placed something on it. He brought the plate over to Aslynn.

On the plate was half a dozen steamed, bright red crawfish. On the side was buttered bread.

"Wow, for being a prisoner your feeding me pretty good, this looks amazing." Aslynn said, looking at the food in awe.

_He can cook, that awesome. One of the few things I know about him, but it's a good thing to know_, Aslynn thought, amazed at the meal in front of her.

Erik just smiled and replied, "Go ahead and eat, you must be famished."

After Aslynn ate one crawfish she realized that Erik wasn't eating.

"Are you going to eat as well?" She asked.

"No," he replied, recalling how Christine asked him that same question. He then realized that he gave Christine the same meal of Crawfish and Tokay Wine when she was forced to live with him for five days. He shook the thought off. _I'm just trying to be nice for a change, Aslynn means nothing to me_, he told himself.

Aslynn ate in silence, and seldom looked up at Erik. It felt like he _was_ pushing her away. She didn't enjoy this mainly because she didn't know what she did to have him push her away. She wanted to learn more about this man she would be spending time with.

She looked up when she was done eating and saw the unmasked side of his face. He was looking at a spot on the wall. His unbuttoned shirt showed his muscular chest. Aslynn for the first time thought that he looked somewhat attractive. _He's got a nice body_, she thought, recalling his strength in holding her back yesterday. She then shook this thought out of her head.

"So, Erik, have you, ummm, have you lived here all your life?" Aslynn asked, trying to break the uneasy silence.

Unused to hearing his name, Erik glared over at Aslynn.

"No," he said, his voice deep.

"So, where else have you lived?" she asked, disappointed in how shortly he answered the last question.

His eyes burned as he said, "Many places." He was getting agitated with her, for asking such personal questions.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Aslynn quickly replied. She was yet again disappointed that she couldn't find out more about Erik, and shocked how he didn't want to talk.

_Maybe he had a crappy childhood, and it brings back bad memories_, she thought looking down at her empty plate. _I wonder how long ago his childhood was, how old he is_?

Erik's eyes burned as he stared at Aslynn. _How dare she ask about me,_ he thought, _but yet, she was trying to make conversation. She still doesn't show any sign of fear from me. She still has no reason to pity 'poor Erik_'.

"I told you that I wouldn't be the best company." Erik said.

"I have met worse, at least your honest about it," Aslynn replied sarcastically. Since Erik remained silent, she tried to get a conversation going again.

"So, how old are you?" She questioned the phantom.

Erik looked into Aslynn's eyes; this wasn't a question he was expecting.

"To be honest," he said mocking her, "I don't exactly know. Probably about thirty-six, thirty sevenish."

"Oh, well, that's odd." Aslynn started, "I have never met anyone who didn't know how old they were, hmmmmm, when's your birthday?"

"I don't know," he said a little annoyed with these questions that he was unable to answer. He was a bit amused with her reaction, but didn't let the amusement show.

"Oh," Aslynn said, turning from Erik's eyes.

"How old are you?" Erik asked, trying to keep the conversation going with the young woman.

"I don't know, but in 2005 I was twenty three, so I think I'm still twenty three," she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Still on that whole 'I'm from 2005 thing'" Erik said with a rich laugh.

"Ha ha, you must think that is so funny," Aslynn said with a sarcastic smile, "but I'm telling the truth."

"Okay madam, as you wish," Erik replied with a smirk.

Frustrated, Aslynn rubbed her temples with her fingers. "What ever, that's for the meal. It was good." She said, getting out of the chair. She was still sore.

Erik could see a flash of pain cross her face as she got up. He watched her leave the kitchen, placing the empty plate in the sink. She walked with a bit of a limp in her left leg, the muscles looked tight.

* * *

Aslynn made her way to the side room on the lake. Her left leg had fallen asleep when she was sitting at the table, so it slowed her down. When she finally reached the desk the feeling in her leg was back, but the muscles were still tight. She slowly sat down at the desk. She pulled out a sheet of paper and pressed a pen onto it.

She spent the rest of the day drawling, and when she was done there was a picture of Chris looking up at her. She looked at it, and tears came to her eyes. She wiped them away before they could fall.

Drifting into the room was a sweet sound form a violin. She listened as it softly called to her.

She got up and followed the haunting melody. She followed it to Erik's door, and stood outside listening. A deep, beautiful voice joined the voice of the violin. It was a voice so rich, that it made Aslynn's heard weep. It was the prettiest music she had ever heard.

The music took her soul, and her eyelids began to droop. Shaking her head, and trying to get back to reality, she walked away from Erik's room in awe.

* * *

My longest chapter! now please Review! muchas gracias! 


	6. Chapter 6

Note Sadly i dont own Erik, or anything phantom stuff. Thanks to all my reviewers. I found out that inorder to get my chapters back from my editor, I need to give her a dead line. But she did a wonderful job helping me with this chapter. And just to let ya'll know, I had a lot of fun writing it. And the 5 days things will be coming up shortly.

Sorry it's been2.5 weeks since last updating. Spring break came and went, and i thought i was gonna be in town more, but wasnt. But I did get a lot writen. I'm up to chapter 7, maybe 8, depends on where i stop them.(which will be coming soon) ((this is chapter 6, incase you forgot)). This past week has been busy too, many softball games, watching my school's production of Guys and Dolls, and much more.

And here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Erik was in his room playing the violin and was intoxicated by the sweet sound surrounding him. He was unsure were these songs came from and what emotion filled it. He thought of Aslynn, how easily she got frustrated, and her deep blue eyes, eyes that never seemed happy. _Maybe she really wasn't happy here. But that sadness seemed deeper than these past days. When she sang, she sang from the heart. It wasn't the best singing, but it was sung with emotion. She was extremely embarrassed when I came in,_ Erik thought.

Erik's thoughts were interrupted by a scream. He stopped playing and listened. He heard another scream.

"She's having another nightmare," he chuckled to himself, "lets hope they're not about me. Maybe she has a fever."

With that Erik set his violin down and left his funeral-draped room. When he reached the door to her room he rested his head on it to listen. He could hear her thrashing around. He remembered again what he told her, about not entering. Grumbling to himself he cracked the door. Thought the dim light he could see Aslynn thrashing around, and he heard her muttering something. He opened the door a bit more and could see that the woman was drenched in sweat.

_If she had a fever, its broken now,_ Erik concluded and shut the door. He wondered back to his room.

After several hours, he silently left his room. The phantom got in his boat, and rowed away.

* * *

Aslynn awoke the next morning covered in sweat. She remembered the nightmare; it was the same as the night before. She lay in bed and tried to think of something else. Her thoughts drifted to Erik. 

Why was he so unwilling to share his past? What horrors has he seen or done for that matter? He's kind to me, why? Aren't I his prisoner? He's got the most enchanting voice, very talented.

After laying in the soft bed for a bit, slowly waking up, she decided to wash up. As she washed, she undid her bandages around her waist. Underneath was a closed cut.

When she was done she walked out of her room and down the hall. The young woman entered an empty room. Aslynn looked around the room and expected to see Erik sitting at the organ, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Curious, the brunette walked to his room and listened. She didn't hear him, so she shyly knocked. She didn't hear anyone walking to the door or a call saying to come in.

After waiting a bit, she walked to the kitchen. He wasn't in there either.

Almost certain she was alone in the house, Aslynn walked back into the room on the lake. When she surveyed the room again, looking for Erik, she noticed that the boat was gone.

I wonder where he went? She thought to herself. She walked down to the dock and sat on the edge. Delicately, she took off her socks and dangled her feet in the cold water. She watched her reflection dance in the ripples her feet made. Seeing herself, Aslynn noticed how bad she looked. Her face had several bruises and cuts across her cheeks.

The young woman longed to be in the ocean again. She longed to feel the cool water surround her body.

Looking up at the black curtain that hid the gate Aslynn decided to go for a swim. Standing up, she gently pulled her shirt off. She was wearing her bikini as underwear. She gently pulled off the black pants. Feeling uneasy, she looked around the room again to make sure Erik wasn't there. Satisfied, she took of her bathing suit.

She quickly found the lever that raised the curtain and the iron gate and pulled. As the gate lifted she folded her clothes and slid into the water. The water was colder than she thought, but she still wanted to swim. She walked in waist deep water until she was out of the gated part. The water got deeper, and she dove in.

The cold, black water flowed over her body making her shiver.

She shortly came up for a gasp of air, and tried to adjust to the cold water.

With her feet numb, she started to slowly swim across the lake. Aslynn's arms gracefully went over her head and her feet were pumping steadily. As she swam the water was all around her.

* * *

Erik came back form across the lake and docked the boat. He jumped out and started to walk across the dock to the stairs. 

I wonder where Aslynn is. It's almost two in the afternoon, he thought. Erik suddenly stopped and turned around. Next to the docked boat was a neatly folded pile of clothes.

"Damn her! She'll die in that cold water." Erik cursed, "What the hell does she think she's doing, the last thing I need is to find her dead body floating up on shore. Why the bloody hell would she kill herself? This place isn't that bad."

Erik thought that Aslynn had jumped in the water and drowned herself. He was worried about her. Jumping back into the boat, Erik set out to find her.

"Damn her. Why did she have to do this?" Erik cursed again, now becoming angry. He was angry with her, and also with himself for letting her be alone.

As he rowed down the lake he frantically searched for her floating body in the water.

Suddenly he heard splashing. He turned the boat to the area in which the splashing noise was coming from. As he neared the noise, he saw a body, not floating or trying to say up, but swimming.

* * *

Aslynn didn't hear the silent strokes of Erik rowing until he was about ten feet away. When her ear was underwater it sounded like he was right next to her. 

She stopped swimming and treaded water, so only her head was visible.

As Erik saw Aslynn stop swimming and show her head, he started to yell at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You could catch a fever, or drown. No note or anything! Hell, you could have caught hyperthermia. You stupid girl!" He cursed at her. His voice was powerful and rough.

Aslynn was startled by the Phantom's screaming, his voice was very eerie and echoed around her.

Since she didn't reply Erik went on, "Your getting out of that water now, so I wont have to care for you when you get sick. You stupid woman. Damn you. What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Dude, I'm sorry, I was just going for a swim. I thought you left for the day. I needed to move. You don't need to be that cross with me." She replied, her voice shaking with fear.

"Just a swim! Do you have any idea how cold this water is? Damnable woman, get in the boat!" Erik shouted, fire roaring in his eyes.

"I know how cold the water is, I'm in it, ain't I? And I am not getting in your damned boat." Aslynn said with a bit of courage. Though she was speaking French a bit of her Southern accent spilled into her speech.

"Witch of a woman, your getting in this boat, even if I have to pull you in myself," Erik said fiercely, taking off his cloak. He then took off his black opera jacket, and his shoes, so all he was wearing was a white shirt and black pants.

Aslynn's eyes grew wide was she realized that he was jumping in.

Erik jumped in the water and approached Aslynn. He could see that her eyes were wide in shock.

"Didn't think I would actually get in?" he asked, his voice still full of anger but not as loud.

"Don't touch me," Aslynn quickly said crossing her arms over her chest, "Maybe it didn't occur to you that I'm not wearing anything and that's why I didn't want to get in your damn boat."

Erik stopped and just looked at Aslynn in disbelief.

"Fine, get in the boat first and put on my cloak." He gruffly said.

With that he turned around. Aslynn swam to the boat, and she gracefully climbed in and wrapped up in his warm cloak.

"I'm in," she said coldly.

Erik turned around and swam to the boat. Aslynn could see the angry fire in his eyes. The boat rocked slightly as he pulled himself in.

Once in the boat, Erik sat down behind Aslynn and silently rowed back to the dock. Once they docked, Erik jumped out and offered his hand to Aslynn.

The young woman took it. With the new light of the room she looked up at Erik. His white shirt was now opaque and clung to him. It outlined his chest and stomach, making his tight muscles very visible. His black hair was wet and plastered to his face and mask.

"Damn" she said softly, hoping Erik didn't hear. He looks good.

As Erik helped Aslynn out of the boat he noticed how her brown hair clung to her face and shoulders. Her blue eyes briefly met his but quickly turned away. He saw a bit of color come to her tan cheeks. He was still angry with her.

Once she was soundly on the dock, he turned and went up the stairs.

Watching Erik leave her, she turned around to her pile of clothes. Before she took the cloak off she inhaled the sent of cinnamon and mulled spices form Erik's cloak. When she dropped the cloak from her body she quickly pulled on the top and bottom parts of her bikini. As she pulled on her pants she called out to Erik.

"Erik, you don't need to be angry with me, I was just going for a swim."

Automatically Erik turned to the call of his name, since he was still unused to being called by it.

"No need to be…" Erik started but stopped because he saw Aslynn was not dressed/ She was wearing the black trousers and a garment that tied in the back. On her back he saw a tattoo of a moon with a red rose in the opening. He then saw three long red scars across her back. Her shirt soon covered it.

"No need to what?" Aslynn asked, turning around.

"I mean there is a reason to be angry with you. You could have killed yourself." Erik replied, anger still in his voice, but it was calmer. The fir in his eyes was gone.

"Oh, so your angry with me because I could have hurt myself. I see how it is," Aslynn started egging Erik on.

"See how what is?" Erik coldly replied, now turning and making a fire in the large fireplace.

* * *

Please Review! oh and something funny i saw on the side of a truck going up to DC on spring break: Basketville Casket Company- Dedicated to the dignity of life. I know its random, but i thought it kind of went with Erik, how he sleeps in a coffen and all. 


	7. Chapter 7

Note: As usual, I dont own Erik. There said it. 2 chapters in one weekend! haha that may not happen again for a while, since this weekend i did nothing, except yard work, blah. I have a long week ahead, so i thought i would post now, cause if not it wont be untill a while, a long while. (Cause I'm seeing Lord of the Dance on tuesday!) Thanks to my reviewers!

Enough of my rambling, here's chapter seven:

* * *

"You were worried about me, weren't you?" Aslynn said, putting Erik's cloak on and walking up the stairs. 

Erik didn't reply, he was occupying himself with the fire. Once it was roaring and giving off a good deal of heat he spoke.

"You should dry you hair and warm up. With this damp air, it's easy to get sick."

He slowly backed away from the fire, but still faced it. He was still drenched and enjoyed the heat radiating on him.

Aslynn walked next to Erik and stood about two feet away, also facing the fire.

She noticed how Erik tensed when she stopped next to him.

"May I wear your cloak longer?" she asked, "its warm."

Erik nodded.

'Thanks," Aslynn softly said, sitting down on the hearth. As she sat she glanced at Erik whose face was emotionless. His beautiful green eyes reflected the dancing flames and his black hair was almost dry.

Seeing Aslynn sit down, he turned and looked at her. Their eyes briefly locked, but Aslynn turned again before Erik could. Erik then silently left her sitting there, to change into dry clothes.

* * *

As he walked to his room he thought about what Aslynn said, 'you were worried about me.' As he thought about it, he realized that he was worried about her, but afraid to admit it. He was afraid to admit it to himself. That's why he had become angry, he was angry that he cared. He shouldn't care, she's nothing more than a stranger who's living with him for five days. Unlike Christine, Erik didn't want Aslynn to stay with him for five days. And those five days were devoted to music. She'll never mean anything more than that to him, or he wouldn't let her. 

He also was scared, an emotion that the Phantom seldom felt. He was scared that he would find Aslynn dead. But instead of expressing the fright, he had expressed anger.

Erik took off his soaked shirt and pulled out a new one from a dresser drawer. He slowly buttoned it half way. He then grabbed a pair of dry pants and pulled them on. Leaving his shirt un-tucked, he ran his fingers threw his wet, black hair.

As his fingers felt the cold porcline, he recalled the three long scars that were on Aslynn's back.

_How did she get them, he wondered, surely the stagehands didn't do that to her. She must have a deeper past than I thought. And she has a tattoo! I have only seen pirates that have tattoo's engraved in them. Maybe she's telling the truth about being from 2005. But how can such a young body have such terrible scars?_

_Why is she so sad, what great burden does she carry? What does she keep screaming abut every night? Erik questioned, wondering more and more about whom Aslynn was._

Realizing that he spent most of his thoughts today on Aslynn he became angry with himself.

_Don't fall for her Erik, its not a good idea, he told himself, she's just going to break your heart like Christine did. She doesn't even know how awful of a person you are. Her womanly curiosity will lead her to take off your mask. Then there will be no chance, she will only pity and fear you. Don't fall for her Erik._

Erik then decided to push Aslynn out of his thoughts, like he tried to do for Christine. _She's only a guest, a guest that I didn't wish to be here_, he told himself, now leaving his room.

He walked back into the open room on the lake to find Aslynn still sitting by the fire. Her hair was no longer wet, and she looked up when she heard Erik enter.

* * *

After Erik left the room Aslynn tried to figure out what exactly happened. He was very angry with her. He said that he thought she would kill herself. Why would he think that? 

_He seems to like being alone_, she thought,_ I guess he is always alone. Especially when he's mad, he's a scary person_.

_I think he was worried about me, and he's someone who doesn't like to share how they feel. So instead of showing regular emotions they show anger. Or maybe he was afraid, afraid of caring about me. I wish he would let me find out more about him._

Aslynn's thoughts were interrupted when Erik walked back into the room. She looked up at him, and saw he had changed. She met his green eyes and quickly turned away, not knowing why. He still looked unhappy, even angry. Deciding that it was best not to talk to him, Aslynn silently got up. She walked over to the side room.

Once there, she began to draw again, this time her surroundings.

She drew an organ with many candles around it. Sitting at the organ, she drew a man with only half of his face visible. The face was very handsome.

The drawling was dark, except for the face and the area around the candles.

Warn out from her swim today, Aslynn made her way to her room. She walked past Erik and stopped. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Erik hadn't said anything to her since he made the fire, so she figured that he was still angry. It wouldn't be easy to talk to him. It's never easy to talk to an angry man.

When she made it to her room she decided to take a bath. After a long, hot bath, which relaxed her muscles, she went to bed. As her body collapsed on the soft matrice she fell asleep.

* * *

Erik did his best not to talk to Aslynn the rest of the day. He spent most of the day at his organ, trying to compose. Even though he only planned to have one masterpiece in his life, his 'Don Juan Triumphant', he couldn't stop writing music. It was one of the only ways he could freely express his feelings. During the past five years, after Christine chose Raul over him, Erik' s music was filled with sorrow. He would work on a song but was never able to finish it. 

While Erik was scratching some notes on a piece of parchment, screaming interrupted him. He sighed, "Three nights now, three nights she's been screaming."

He didn't even bother to see how Aslynn was, since he figured it was another nightmare. He shook his head and went back to writing. He was interrupted again when Aslynn screamed again, but this time it was a name. "CHRIS!" he heard coming down the hall. This was the first time she had screamed a name.

Curious, Erik got up, and softly walked down the dim hall. He heard her again.

"Who is Chris?" Erik asked, "Is this the same dream she's been having?"

When he approached the door, he could hear Aslynn tossing in bed. Since she didn't say or scream anything else, Erik walked away.

_I told you it wasn't a good idea to have feelings for that woman. This Chris is probably a lover of hers_, Erik told himself.

* * *

Aslynn awoke the nest morning drenched in sweat. It was the third morning she woke up drenched. Disgusted, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. 

After freshening up and washing her hair in the sink, Aslynn came back into the bedroom. She lit the hurricane globes on the mantle of the small fireplace. Walking over to the armchair she picked up Erik' s cloak and wrapped it around her. As she did so, she inhaled his cologne of cinnamon and mule spices. It was very warm and big one her, which she liked.

A bookshelf on the opposite wall next to the vanity caught Aslynn's eye. She walked over and tilted her head to read the spines of the books. Most of them were in French, but a few were in a weird language, maybe Arabic. Mixed in with the books was a program. Since it had no spine or side writings, Aslynn pulled it out.

She brought it over to the mantle, next to the light. It read, "Hannibal," and had a painting of a beautiful woman on the front, who had long, brown curly locks of hair. Under the picture it said, "starring the new prima dona Christine Daae." Taking interest in the program, Aslynn sank down in the near-by chair and flipped though it.

When Aslynn was done looking at the program she set it down on the side table. The rose, which caught her eye the other day, was still there. She carefully picked it up and smelled it. Even thought it was long dead, it still carried a sweet fragrance.

_Who was this room for?_ Aslynn asked, _Is this rose for that same woman? If so, where is she_?

A growl from Aslynn's stomach interrupted her thoughts. "Swimming yesterday must have drained me more than I thought." She laughed softly to her self.

"I should go get breakfast. I wonder if Erik is still mad at me."

Aslynn got up, and dimmed the lamps. When she got to the kitchen she flipped though the cabinets looking for something to eat. She found all the ingredients to make pancakes, and a frying pan. Her next goal was to find a bowl, spatula, and spoon. Once she found all the needed items to cook, she mixed the ingredients together.

While the pancakes cooked over the Franklin stove, Aslynn pulled the jam out of the icebox, and got down a plate.

As she ate her thoughts drifted to Erik. She wanted to know more about him. He seems like an interesting person, who has faced many horrors.

When she was done eating and cleaning up she wandered into a music filled room. After being several steps in the room the music stopped, and Erik turned his head to look at Aslynn. His masked face was emotionless, but Aslynn thought it looked like he also had a rough night, or at least got no sleep.

He didn't say anything and turned back. _He's probably still angry_, Aslynn though as she called out to him, "Do you get any sleep Erik?"

"Not usually," Erik gruffly replied.

"Well, you should try it sometime. Sleep can do a person wonders." Aslynn said in return.

Erik chucked, his laugh was rich and warmed Aslynn's heart.

"So you have a sense of humor," he laughed.

"I didn't know that what I said was funny, but apparently it was," Aslynn said confused. "But really, you should sleep more."

"You don't appear to be sleeping well either," Erik replied, as if reading the woman's mind.

"Well, it's been a rough couple of days," Aslynn started, "It seems that you're no longer angry with me."

Erik laughed again, amused at how Aslynn tried to change the subject.

Aslynn was confused at why he was laughing.

"Your hard to figure out. Do you know that Erik?" Aslynn asked.

Erik' s eyes met Aslynn's and locked as he answered, "Yes, but you women are even harder to figure out."

Aslynn was lost in Erik's green eyes. Snapping back to her senses Aslynn replied, "Yeah… well I guess that can be true."

Erik chucked again, and turned back to the organ.

* * *

Aslynn stood there for several minutes trying to figure out why she was lost in his eyes. When their eye's locked she felt weak, which she didn't like. 

She shook her head, and walked off to the side room with the desk.

_You know_, she thought to herself, _I don't feel like drawling today. Hmmmm maybe I can find out more about Erik from all his papers_.

Aslynn sat down at the desk and opened the drawers. She pulled out a stack of papers and flipped though them. They consisted mostly of stage designs, and sketching for buildings.

Finally she came to something that caught her attention. She pulled out several sheets of music. The top sheet had _Don Juan Triumphant_ in big letters on the top, and underneath in smaller letters, _Past The Point Of No Return._

There was ink smeared on the edges, and it was well warn. Several lines of lyrics where scratched out and rewritten. There were three parts; a piano accompaniment, a female part in the treble clef, and a male part in the bass clef. The notes were scratched in red ink, like notes written in blood.

Aslynn could tell this was a draft, but wondered what it was doing with these sketches. She decided to try and play it later, when Erik was gone. She turned around and glanced over to the organ. Erik was still sitting there, scratching notes on a manuscript.

She put the music down and went though another drawer. In this drawer she found a candlestick with a metal bar going up to support something. Next to the candlestick was a small metal bowl on a metal bar that seemed to rest on the candlestick. She pulled them out and set the items informant of her on the desk. She placed the bowl-like object on the candlestick and found it matched perfectly.

Aslynn returned her attention to the drawer and saw some wax ad a press. She picked the new items up and looked at them closely. The press was actually a seal, and when Aslynn saw what the seal was, she almost dropped it. Instead of the usual first letter of the owner's last name, Aslynn saw a large skull.

Looking at the red beeswax again she realized how creepy it would be to get a letter sealed with a red skull.

"Who are you Erik," she asked herself, fingering the inside of the seal.

Aslynn spent several more hours flipping though different stacks of papers scattered in drawers and on the desk. Finally she looked over to the organ and saw Erik was gone. She silently put everything away and picked up the music for _Don Juan_. Carefully the young woman made her way up to the organ and sat down. She placed the music in front of her and cleared away some of the other papers.

Taking a deep breath she looked over the music, checking the key signature, time signature, and if there were any key changes. Thinking she was ready to play, she set her hand on the keys, the light from the dancing candle sparkled on her silver rings She took another deep breath and began to play. Aslynn took it slow, one chord at a time. She would stop and make sure she got the first chord right. Some of the chords were oddly written, but Aslynn went on. There was a lot of harmony with in the countermelody of the piano accompaniment.

After she ran through the piece once, she went back and out it together, so it would sound somewhat good.

It was a very sorrowful piece. The beautiful music showed martyrdom in every detail. In each massive chord sorrow had been defined. The music created such a mood that it rose up towards the heavens like mighty owls. It was triumphant, and set Aslynn's heat ablaze.

When she came to the part where the female melody came in she decided to sing it. Or more like the music engulfed her, making her want to give all of her heart to it.

_You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence . ._ .

* * *

Erik took Aslynn's words to mind and tried to sleep. He was only asleep for half an hour until he was awoken by chords being played on the organ. 

"Damn her," he groaned, " She tells me that I should sleep and when I do, awakens me!"

He climbed out of his bed and walked out the door .He fully intended to give Aslynn a hard time about playing. That was until she started the piece again, and Erik recognized it. It was his _Don Juan._

She played it fairly accurate, but it wasn't correct. He entered the room as she began to sing.

Instead of seeing Aslynn sitting at the bench, his mind saw Christine. Even though Aslynn's singing wasn't anything worth praising, he saw her as his Angle.

* * *

Please Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: No I dont own any of the Phantom characters... sadly... but the other stuff is mine.

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been so freaking busy, not getting home untill 9ish for the past 2 weeks, and thats ifI was even in town. Softball is coming to an end, so posts will be more frequent crosses fingers i hope, atleast. I have had this chapter writen for 2 weeks, but was unable to type it untill last night. The next chapter is started, so it should be very soon.

hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Many thoughts passed through Erik's mind. There was Christine singing with Erik on the grand stage of the opera house. His angle had returned to him. She still remembered him.

It came to the part in the song where Don Juan joined Aminta in singing. Erik's angelic voice joined Aslynn's as they both sang:

Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

In the back of her mind Aslynn heard Erik's voice join her', but she didn't pay attention to it. She was addicted to the music, addicted to its power. Suddenly Aslynn stopped playing, coming to her senses that she was singing in front of Erik, again.

Erik was still singing his voice was raw and full of power. He stopped at the end of the song and said, " Why did you stop Christine?"

"Who's Christine?' She asked.

Erik blinked a couple of times then saw Aslynn instead of Christine. She was wearing the same white shirt and black pants he let her borrow. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, reveling the top of her breasts. The reflection of the candle light on her face seemed to make her glow.

"No one," he replied, "What are you doing, going though my stuff?"

"I found it and wanted to try playing it…"she started, but was interrupted by Erik saying,

"If your going to play it, at least play it right."

He stalked over to the organ, and Aslynn got up as he approached. Erik sat on the bench and played.

"It should be played like this, and the part you were singing is to high for you."  
Erik told the young woman.

Aslynn didn't respond, she just listened to him playing and singing his part.

_You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . ._

_I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . ._

_Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . ._

_What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?_

When he was done he turned and looked at Aslynn who was standing nest to the organ. Her eyes were glazed over as if she was in a trance. Realizing that the music had stopped, Aslynn closed her eyes and then reopened them.

"Did you write that?" She asked, still dazed.

"Yes."

"Wow, that was… amazing. It was so powerful… and you voice," Aslynn started.

"What about my voice?" Erik asked sharply.

"It was amazing. I've never heard such a beautiful voice before." She truthfully replied.

Erik said nothing but looked into Aslynn's deep blue eyes. They were full of amazement. He let a small smile slide across his face.

* * *

During the night, Erik stayed mostly at his organ. Unable to come up with anything new and un-wanting to play something old, Erik left his canvas. As he looked over the black lake, he thought of Aslynn and the last several days.

_This woman has never directly asked why I wear my mask. Only though her eyes, and then only twice. She doesn't seem to judge me, though maybe that's because she doesn't know the stories. She came here frightened and broken. Those ex-stagehands handled her harshly, but her words were harsh in return. She uses some of the most billingsgate I've ever heard from a woman. _

_Why does she think she's from 2005? Such an odd year, but what if she's serious? That music she played, was unlike anything I've heard._

As Erik was thinking of the past days, he walked down to the side room where Aslynn spent most of her time. He reached the desk and pulled up a chair.

His eyes caught the model stage and the wax figure of Christine. Carefully picking it up, he asked himself, "Why did I see Aslynn as Christine? Why did I see that strange woman as my angel? Was it because I heard her playing my Don Juan Triumphant?"

"Oh Christine," he whispered, fingering the wax model, "Why did you leave me? Am I that much of a monster?"

Closing his eyes, Erik pictured his angel. "Why," he asked himself again, his voice shaking. He set down the figure and put his head in his hands.

Erik ran his fingers though his black hair. His frustration turned his thoughts back to Aslynn_. Tomorrow is the fifth day, and last, day she has to stay. Then I'll be alone again._

"Damn it! Why do I have to have such a cursed life?" he growled, slamming a fist onto the desk.

"Even if this woman means nothing to me, she's still company. When she leaves, she'll probably never come back."

Looking down at the papers under his fist he saw a drawing on the back His ungloved fingers carefully turned them over and placed them in front of him. On the top was a sketch of a wave. His eyes scanned the paper with slight interest and he saw how much detail and time was put into it. In the left hand corner, he saw were Aslynn had signed her name. In the waves were words, the one that caught Erik's eye the most was, "This is my Bali' Hi."

"Why would she draw a wave? What does Aslynn mean by 'this is my Bali' Hi'?" The man asked the sketch.

After a few more minuets of looking at the top drawing, he went to the one underneath it.

On the parchment Erik saw a face of a young man looking at him. The man was handsome with wavy hair. His expression was that of someone in love.

"Who is this?" Erik asked, wondering whom the handsome man was. Just after he asked he heard Aslynn scream. "More nightmares." He said shaking his head.

The Phantom then heard Aslynn scream 'Chris'.

"Are you Chris?" Erik asked the face, " Are you her lover?"

Soon Erik could no longer take looking at this handsome man Aslynn had delecalitly drawn and threw the paper down. In doing so, he failed to notice another piece of parchment behind it. The other piece of parchment drifted softly to the floor.

Erik was growing angry with himself inside, for starting to care for this woman, whose heart was already taken. He knew better than that. He knew better to care for a stranger. After giving his full heart to Christine and having her rip it in two, he could bare no more. Because of that, he was almost certain never to care for anyone again.

In his anger and frustration, Erik rubbed his head and glanced down to the floor. Near his feet was another sketch that he missed. Bending down, he gently lifted the paper up into better light.

As he did so, he saw the outline of a man sitting at an organ adorned in candles. He studied it more and saw that the man sitting at the organ had only one side of his face showing. It was handsome with medium length hair. In the blackness surrounding the organ he saw phrases, the most interesting one being, "Who is this man?"

_This is me,_ he realized, shaking his head in shock_. No, it cant be, how could anyone make such a wonderful drawing of me?_

As he thought he realized that there was a lot more about Aslynn that he didn't think possible. She put a bit of her into these sketches.

_But I will never find out more about her,_ he told himself_, Tomorrow is her last day. She will leave and never come back._

This thought, for some strange reason, made Erik heated. He set the sketch down and could feel his blood rising in him. He could feel his anger build up. He needed to leave.

* * *

Aslynn violently tossed and turned in her bed. Her dreams had been getting worse, more graphic.

_It was a dim street that Aslynn turned the corner to. Shadows surrounded her. In the distance some hard rock music was playing. The building curved in like a balcony of Elm trees. 'I don't want to go down this street,' Aslynn thought. 'I'm going to turn around and find another path.'_

_The young woman turned around and found that there was a wall. She couldn't go back!_

_Stretching out her hand she felt the cold stone. Shivering, she pulled back and realized that she must push onwards. When she turned back around to the street, the buildings began to fade. As she slowly walked they faded into Elm trees. All around her were shadows. The shadows whispered and followed her._

_Aslynn tried hard to ignore the shadows but in the back of her mind she could feel more and more following her. As he pulse grew, she whirled around. Behind her it was pitch black. So dark, you couldn't even see the shadows. She turned back around and picked up her pace. She was briskly walking down an eerie tree lined lane with more and more shadows appearing on her side._

_In the sky above her the half-moon slide out from the clouds, giving a little bit lighter. A light, cool breeze blew, shaking the leaves of the elms. A few green leaves floated to the ground and as Aslynn walked over them, they broke like glass. The breeze created a howling sound in the trees and caused Aslynn to jump._

_On the ground, small puddles started to appear. Aslynn felt her pulse grow, as he looked down the lane and couldn't see the end. The puddles grew larger and Aslynn tried hard not to step in them. The shadows following her were catching up. The puddles were now everywhere._

_One of the shadows caught up with Aslynn and thrust her into blackness. She quickly reopened her eyes._

_In front of her, she saw a wrecked car with the front windows broken. He body started to shake with fear; her pulse beating in her head like a bass drum. Her knees were locked and she couldn't feel her feet. She looked down and saw she was standing in a puddle. For the first time, Aslynn noticed that the puddle and all the puddles surrounding her had a red tint. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what she was standing in._

_She was standing in blood! She let out an ear-piercing scream. Determined to get out of the puddle, she slowly lifted her feet and tried to walk forward. When she was out of the puddle she noticed a body lying next to the car with blood surrounding it. She ran over to it, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw whom it was. She fell to her knees and landed in the warm blood._

_"CHRIS!" she screamed.

* * *

_

Aslynn woke with a start and her pulse beating in her ears. Kicking off the covers, she expected to see blood on her knees. To her relief, there was none.

_Just a dream, _she told herself,_ it's just a dream._

She pulled the covers back up and curled up into a ball.

_Just a bad dream,_ She kept saying, until she was asleep again.

When she awoke the next day she remembered the terrible nightmare she'd had, the same one she'd been having for a while now.

"Why am I having these dreams?" She softly asked the ceiling.

She climbed out of bed and looked for new clothes. The ones she was wearing were drenched in sweat. Unsuccessful in finding anything, she left the room.

* * *

Erik was tieing the boat up when he saw Aslynn enter the room. He briefly glanced at her, but soon turned away.

_No point in getting used to seeing her, she'll be gone tomorrow._

When he was done he walked up the stairs and went over to the organ. The visible half of his face was emotionless. When he reached the organ, he stood and pretended to be looking for a paper. Aslynn was still standing in the doorway, watching him.

She wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't. She didn't know what to say to her silent host.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, Erik spoke.

"I went and checked the passages. The men who brought you down here are guarding most of them. It should be safe for you to leave tomorrow." His voice was gruff and he kept his back to the woman.

The young woman didn't respond and just looked at him in shock. She didn't realize that she was free to go so soon. Even though the days dragged on here, she didn't think it was already the fifth day. She barely knew Erik, and now she was free to go. But where would she go? There was only one person she knew, and that was Erik.

Erik turned around and said, "Did you not hear me? I said you will be free to go." His voice was powerful and full of anger. Even though his face was emotionless, his voice gave his emotions away.

"I heard you, I just…" she started, looking down from Erik's cold eyes, "I just didn't think that is was the fifth day already." Her light brown hair fell in her face.

"I'm sure your lover will be missing you," Erik told the young woman, his eyes watching her every move.

Aslynn looked up, and Erik could read confusion on her face.

"Chris," He stated, menace in his voice.

Hearing Erik say Chris's name, the young woman's eyes grew wide.

"How…how do you know about Chris?" she nervously asked Erik.

"You've only been screaming his name every night." He replied gruffly, turning away. "Anyways, tomorrow you will be with him again."

"No, I wont, you know nothing about Chris," Aslynn replied, getting the feeling that Erik had come to certain conclusions.

"What did he leave you or something? That's why you scream his name while you sleep?" Erik fiercely replied, his voice growing loud.

"Shut the hell up. You know NOTHING about him!" Aslynn screamed, her voice matching his in volume.

"Yeah, is that so? Well I do know my share about…" Erik yelled, but was interrupted by Aslynn.

"Shut the hell up. You do NOT know what it is like to lose someone you love!" She yelled, turning away and falling to the ground.

Erik turned around and walked over to where the woman was on her knees. He was less than and foot away, and towered over her.

His eyes filled with fire as he replied, "Really? I don't know what its like to lose someone? So you know what I've been though, you have figured me out." His voice was overwhelming, but that didn't stop Aslynn.

"You don't know what it is like to spend the last bloody minuets with the person you love, and not even know that they were the last." She fiercely said, looking up into Erik's eyes.

"But I do have…" he stared, but was again stopped.

"You haven't seen your fiancé's body covered in blood. Have you? You've never watched them take their last painful breath? Have you? When the person who you love's lungs were collapsing and filling with blood. I don't think so."

Erik was speechless.

"Yeah, that's right, don't say anything."

Erik could see that she was trembling from head to toe. Tears were running fiercely down her face.

"Chris was my fiancé, we were to get married in two moths, that was… until the accident." She started.

Seeing her cry, Erik took a step back and waited for her to continue.

"We were driving back from a banquet. Well, Chris was driving. Out of nowhere a car came speeding and ran into us head on. The other driver was drunk...yet he lived." She stopped when she realized that Erik wouldn't know what a car was. "A car is like a carriage but runs on a motor, like a train, but smaller, fits about four people. Anyways, from the impact of the hit, Chris and I both jerked. He hit his head on the dashboard. The car flipped around several times and it landed upside down. A car that was behind us stopped and called for help. The driver then came and got Chris and I out of the car. Both of my legs were broken, but I didn't care, 'cause Chris was having problems breathing. By the time the medics came, it was too late. Chris's lungs had collapsed and were full of blood. He was the only one to die."

Erik stood silently, unsure of what to do._ That's why she's so sad all the time. The man she loved died before her very eyes._

Still not knowing how to react, Erik walked beside Aslynn and put his hand on her shoulder.

Aslynn no longer even attempted to hold back the tears. The sparkling drops of water fell down her face silently. "It's been just about a year. Why didn't I die? Why did he have to die?" she softly asked.

* * *

Note: I had a lot of fun writing this... i really hope you liked it. Please Review and tell me what you think! Muchas Gracis! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: I dont own Erik or any phantom stuff...** Only a bit over a week since my last chapter, better than last time. Im working on getting to a more steady rate and closer together. School is winding down, and softball is officially over, so more time is now open.

Thanks for all the reveiws,I know that drunk driving is very deadly, and is a very graffic and terrible death, that why in the last chapter i choose it. I have seen many of drunk driving accidents, and thought adding it to my story (in the dream being more intense) that it could get the point across to others that don't relieze what it can do, to people and their families.

Anyways, I'll get off my soap box and let you get on with the chapter. Hope you like it.

* * *

The memories were painful, but the nightmares are worse. Even though it wasn't her fault, it still haunted her.

After several more minuets of her soft crying, Aslynn dried her tears, "Damn, you must think I'm so fucking weak." She softly said, her voice shaky.

Erik still unsure of what to do and shocked from her story, just said, "Your not as weak as you think."

"No, Erik, damn, I mean I'm crying, that's a weakness. I usually don't let anyone see me cry."

"Just because you cry doesn't mean you're weak."

"That's what makes me weak, I let you see the one thing that effects me the most."

Erik offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and let his strong arms pull her to her feet. He lead her to a small couch and had her sit.

Once she was seated, Erik turned and started to walk away. He stopped when he said,

"We all have to suffer and we've all had our hearts broken. It's okay to show emotion for the ones we truly care about." There was a hint of sadness in his strong, deep voice.

Aslynn watched Erik as she wiped away another tear.

"Erik?"

He turned around and his deep olive eyes meet with her wet blue ones.

"Don't," she started, but stopped realizing what she was about to say.

"Don't what?"

"Never mind, it's not of much importance anyway, I mean," the woman was cut off.

"You mean what? What didn't you want me to do?" Erik asked, his voice calmed Aslynn.

"Don't leave," she sheepishly said, looking at the ground.

Erik was shocked_. How could such a beautiful woman want me, a living corpse, to stay_? He walked over to Aslynn and sat down on the couch next to her, remaining silent.

As the cushion next to her sank from his weight, Aslynn kept her eyes on the ground. She hated feeling this weak. She'd given her darkest secret to him. What was his? When they were arguing he said something about her not knowing what he's been though.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

Aslynn's fingers nervously played with the cushion as she said, "What were you going to say earlier, something about I don't know anything about you."

He remained silent for a few minuets. Did he really want to share his story with her? Did he want to risk having her hate him forever? Was it worth it? If so, how would he tell her?

Aslynn felt Erik tense next to her. She turned and looked at him, he was starring off to the other wall.

"You don't have to tell me, I mean I just spilled my sad story, which I usually don't talk about, and I practically broke down." She said sarcastically.

Erik turned and met her eyes, which were still moist and red from her tears. His face remained emotionless. _Should I tell her?_

Since he didn't reply Aslynn tried to get it out of him.

"Who's Christine?"

He still didn't answer and returned to gazing at the wall.

"She must have been someone; you called me her the other day."

Erik still remained silent but tensed up more at the mention of Christine.

"Did she leave you or something?"

At this, Erik became protective. He turned to her and spat,

"What do you care? Do you know what it is like? The pain it causes…"

"Actually, I do. If you don't remember, I just told you," Aslynn said, standing up and walking away from the couch.

"My apologies, I forgot," he said sarcastically.

"Do you think it's funny? I gave you my most painful memory, and you think it's a joke?" She said, her voice rising.

"No, I don't," he inhaled deeply, "It was five years ago. There was a chorus girl: Christine Daae. She was beautiful and had the most beautiful voice. I gave her voice lessons as the 'Angle of Music' and she believed me. I made her a star. On the night of her first performance as the Prima Dona, she was reunited with a childhood lover. I decided that I would show her who I really was that night."

"I took her down to my house, and we sung 'opera songs'. The next morning she took off my mask. Oh yes, she fell in love with me after that." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I finally let her go back, but only with her promising that she would return. She became frightened of me and turned to Raul for comfort. They eventually became engaged…" He took a long pause recalling how much she hurt him. Taking another deep breath he went on,

"The opera was to perform my Don Juan; the song you sang yesterday. I sunk in and played the role of Don Juan. She realized it was I, and took off my mask to show the world what a monster I am. That's when I took her, though a trap door. She had to choose to be my bride or for all of Paris to fall."

"This time, Raul came after Christine. He was lead by an old acquaintance of mine, Dargoga. They walked right into the torcher chamber. Christine heard their pleas and told me that if I freed them she would become my living bride. I would not refuse, and so I let them out. She wasn't happy and stayed silent. I finally realized that she would never love me and I let her go with her 'fiancé'."

Erik did his best to remain strong and hold himself together, but talking about that night made him weak and depressed.

Aslynn could tell that he was holding back emotions. His story was shocking, and she now understood why he was so sad all the time. He let go the one woman he loved… who didn't love him in return.

She sat back down and laid her hand on him shoulder. Erik jumped at the touch.

"It's alright, I'm not going o hurt you."

He relaxed slightly._ Does she know what she's saying? How could she ever hurt me? It would be me who would hurt her. But yet, Christine hurt me more than she thought possible._

He got up, and silently left, leaving Aslynn alone in her thoughts.

* * *

The young woman watched Erik leave.

_Did I say something_? She asked herself. _He has suffered a lost, but he makes it seem worse than it is. Unless he has never been loved by anyone before, so it would hurt him more than any physical attack. But her had to have been loved before, by his mother…_

As the young woman thought about Erik's story, she wondered if he was leaving something out. _It doesn't make sense, there must be something more about Christine that made her leave._

Letting out a sigh, Aslynn got up. Un-wanting to go to the desk and draw, or risk up setting Erik by playing the Organ, she sulked off to her room.

While peering over the spines of the old books, she found a book that interested her, The Man in the Iron Mask, by Alexandre Dumas. _This seems interesting enough_, she thought as she walked back to the room on the lake.

She sank down into the soft cushions of the couch. She stretched her feet out and propped up on the arm. Finally, somewhat relaxed, she started to read the yellow pages of the book.

* * *

It took Erik a good deal of time to cool down. He understood that the young woman had suffered a great lost. Her heard was broken, but at least she was loved in return.

_Maybe I can convince her to say_, he thought as he gently removed his mask. He went over to the sink and splashed his face with the cool water.

_But why do you want her to stay? You like being in solitude, you've grown used to it. She doesn't mean anything to you, remember? If she did, you still wouldn't be able to have her. She will want to see behind your mask._ He gently felt his distorted face and pulled his hand back in disgust.

_Once she sees it she will fear you and look at you in disgust. Then it will be a repeat of Christine. You're putting yourself in a bad position Erik._

As Erik put the bone white mask back on and softly said, "But it is worth a try."

With that he left the room and headed back to the open room.

* * *

When he entered he found Aslynn streached out on the couch, reading a novel. Her bare feet were at one end while her light brown hair fell over the other. He walked over to the couch and looked down at the young woman.

Feeling the presence of someone else beside her, Aslynn glanced up. Her warm blue eyes met a pair of cold green ones. She closed the book and swung her feet off the couch, so she was sitting up straight. She waited for Erik to speak.

The man didn't say anything right away, but waited.

"If you are going to leave, I would at least wait until halfway though tomorrow. In case those men are waiting."

Aslynn shifted her eyes to the ground.

"Yeah, ummm, I wanted to ask you about that. I mean, yeah… Is it possible that I stay here for a few days, at least until I can find a job." She softly asked, slightly nervous.

This shocked Erik, she wanted to stay. He turned so she couldn't read the expression on his face.

"You may."

"Oh, wicked!" She excitedly said, looking up.

Hearing joy in her voice he turned around. Their eyes met and Aslynn smiled. Seeing her face full of happiness, Erik let a small grin slide across his cold face.

Looking down at the book she was reading, he asked,

"Have you read it before?"

"No, but my dad read The Three Musketeers to me when I was little, which I enjoyed."

He nodded, and sat down next to her.

"There's something I must ask you…" Erik began.

"What?"

"Well, the other day, after you went for a swim, I saw your tattoo. What does it mean?" He questioned, but really he wanted to know about the three long scars on her back.

"Oh… that… the crescent moon with a red rose in it, right?"

The masked man nodded.

"Well, I guess it doesn't really mean much. I just love watching the stars at night, and roses are my favorite flower."

"Interesting, you're the first woman I have met who had a tattoo, who wasn't a pirate."

Aslynn laughed, filling the room with a rich sound. "Really, well if you were wondering, I'm not a pirate."

After the laughter died down, a long silence formed. Finally, Erik couldn't stand it, and asked,

"What about the three long scars you have on your back? How did you get those?"

_He's chatty today_, Aslynn thought, _what scars? I don't recall getting any scars._

"What scars?" She asked.

"The ones on your back. Three of them evenly spaced."

"Really, are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Oh," she stood up and turned her back to Erik. "Do you happen to have a mirror?"

"Only a broken one, its not that useful. Why?"

"I was going to see for my self, these scars you talk about." Before Erik knew it, Aslynn had her shirt pulled up to her shoulder, and her hand was on her back, trying to feel for the scars. He turned his face, color rising to his cheeks.

Finding the three scars that Erik mentioned, she traced them with her fingers. They were deep, and like he said, evenly spaced.

Lowering her shirt she said, "I don't know how I got those." She turned around to find Erik facing away, slightly embarrassed.

"But now that I think about it, I was just in a surfing accident, before I woke up on a street… or at least I think I was in an accident… I only remember being tossed in a bunch of water."

Erik turned and looked at Aslynn, confused by what she said.

"How does that relate to the three scars?" He questioned.

"Most surfboards have three fins, and so they probably cut into my back. That's what I'm thinking at least."

"I don't understand this surfing thing, that you have mentioned before, you will have to explain it to me later." He replied.

Aslynn just grinned. Suddenly a loud growl grew from her stomach.

"I think you should get something to eat. Come," Erik beckoned.

* * *

**I know its shorter and less intense than others, its more ofa transition chapter. Please _Review_ and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Sadly I dont own Erik or any Phantom stuff, but i do own all the other characters in this chapter**. Sorry its been a bit since the last update, exams were this week, and all last week i was cramming like mad. But its summer now, so updates should be 1, if not 2 a week (partly on wither my editor is avaible) I think I confused some of ya in the last chapter saying it was a transition, well I guess I just thought the chapter wasnt my best, so I was blaming it on being a "transition". Thank you to my new reviewers, as well as the old, your input is very helpful and incourging. And just a little heads up about this chapter, I had to edit it myself, since my editor was busy, thats one reason its up so late, so please forgive all my grammer mistakes, I caught all that I could. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Several days passed since Aslynn and Erik shared parts of their past. During those days they seldom talked to each other, mostly keeping to them selves. Aslynn spent most of her time reading. Erik finally started to finish his compositions.

I_ need to go into town to get more rations_, Erik thought as he looked threw his drawers for more paper and candles. _Only enough candles for a few more days, if even. I'm sure that the oil in the lamps is low too. Probably low on food. That woman can eat a hell of a lot._

He closed the drawer and got up from the chair he was sitting on. _Should I ask her if she wants to go up to the city? She has been down here for a while, and hasn't really asked to go up…_

Erik silently walked to Aslynn's room, and stopped once he approached the door. Slowly, he lifting his hand, he gently knocked on the old door.

"Come in," a muffled voice called to Erik.

He opened the door and found Aslynn lying on the Victorian bed, reading a new book. She was wearing the new skin colored shirt that she had asked for. The white one was drying on the hearth of the roaring fireplace. Apparently she did laundry today.

She had moved one of the hurricane lamps to the nightstand. The room had a warm glow, and was a comfortable temperature. Aslynn didn't look up as Erik entered, for she knew it was he. After finishing the page she was on, she turned the book over and glanced up. Erik was wearing a white ruffled shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, showing his muscular chest. On his face the bone white mask glowed from the light.

"What's up?" Aslynn asked, since Erik rarely came into her room.

"I'm heading into the city tomorrow, and was wondering if you wanted anything."

Aslynn sat up on the bed and thought about it. "Yeah…but," she started.

"But what?"

"I don't know exactly what I want, and I've never been to Paris before."

Erik walked across the room and sat down in one of the armchairs facing the fire. Aslynn in response whirled around to face him.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked, turning away from the fire to look at the woman.

"Yes! That would be freakin' awesome!"

_Finally getting to see the sun again, _she thought,_ damn it's been a while since I've had a good bit of fresh air._

"I'll get you in the morning then, "he said as he got up and headed fro the door.

"Wait," Aslynn called out.

Erik stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

Seeing Erik show interest, she continued, "What should I wear?"

A small hint of a grin briefly slid across the masked face of the phantom. He walked back into the room, to the side of the bed.

"Well, I wouldn't recommend wearing the clothes I lent you. What about that dress you wore when you arrived here?"

Aslynn got up off the bed and went over to the dresser. She pulled out the torn dress.

"This? It's not something anyone would wear out," she said looking at the dress in disgust.

"I could get you string and a needle to patch it up."

"That would be nice, except I can't sew."

Erik's eyes widened, it was uncommon for a woman to be unable to sew.

"I'll patch it up for you then," he said, walking over to Aslynn. He stopped less than a few feet from her, and accepted the torn dress.

Aslynn looked up to Erik, who was a good head taller than her, as she handed him the dress. His face was emotionless again.

"Thanks."

"I'll drop it off tomorrow morning, with enough time for you to change." With that he left, silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

Aslynn was awakened from her sleep the next morning by a sharp nock on her door. 

_Ugg, it can't be morning already._

She rolled over and climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of pants, and went to the door.

There was Erik, cloaked in his fancy suit, and cloak, all black. He looked like he was going to a funeral. Instead of the white mask, he was wearing a black one that covered his whole face with only his mouth showing. He was holding her dress and a spare cloak.

"Morning," she greeted him.

He just nodded, and handed her the clothes.

"It's very cold out, so you will need that," he told the young woman, as she held up the black hooded cloak.

"Ahh, thanks."

"I will be waiting out here for you." He said. With that he turned and left.

Aslynn closed the door and changed.

* * *

Erik's other side was starting to come out again. He was having second thoughts about brining Aslynn up to the surface. 

_What if she leaves? She will have the chance to. But why do I care if she leaves? I really couldn't have counted on her staying this long, could I?_ Erik went to a small table and pulled out some money. _Should I lend her money? Would she be one to take it and run? _

Erik was full of doubt today and that didn't put him in the best of moods.

Then Aslynn walked into the room she found Erik waiting at the dock. He turned around at the sound of her coming down the stairs. Her hair was pulled back for a change, and the dress flowed down her slim body. The cloak he lent her was in her hands.

"I'm ready, let's hit the trail." She said, eager to see the sun again.

Erik got into the boat first, and held out his hand for the woman. Blushing, she took it, and sat down. She wasn't used to these kind polite gestures.

Erik untied the boat, and pushed off. As he silently rowed, he gazed ahead, still doubting if this was a good idea.

"So, how exactly are we getting there?" Aslynn asked.

"First we cross the lake, then we make our way up the cellars, and finally though the opera house."

"Oh, like the way I was _dragged_ down here."

"I don't know about that, I didn't drag you down here," Erik said, his voice rising.

"True. When did the opera shut down?"

Erik quietly said, "Five years ago."

"Oh." _It must have shut down after he took the Christine chick, there has to be more that he's not telling me._

After that, the rest of the boat ride was silent. Once they reached the other side, Erik climbed out and helped Aslynn. They slowly made their way up the many flights of stairs, Erik leading the way. Once they made it up to the back stage area, Erik finally spoke.

"I will get what I need, and let you go where you wish. It's about midday, so I will ask that you meet me at four. That should be enough time. I'll find a meeting spot; most likely it will be the back area of the opera house. There's a café near by."

They came to the back door by the time he was done speaking. He pulled out a wallet and handed Aslynn one hundred franks. "This should be enough."

Aslynn's eyes meet Erik's as she thanked him.

His green eyes were hard to read, and his fully masked face didn't help. Aslynn had no idea what was going though his head. She pulled her cloak on and he lifter his hood over his head. Aslynn could no longer see his eyes, or much of his face for that matter.

He opened the door and let a cold breeze come in. He took Aslynn's hand and led her down a cobblestone road. His hands were gloved in black wool like fabric. He stopped at two tables outside of a dirty café.

"This is where I will meet you in four hours. Keep your eyes open." He quietly said.

Aslynn nodded to show she understood and looked around her. When she turned back to ask Erik a questions, he was gone.

_So what now?_ She asked herself. _I'm in the middle of a street in 1875, with one hundred franks, and no clue of where to go. The only person whom I know just left, only saying to meet him here in four hours. Great. _

Aslynn looked up at the cold late winter blue sky. The sun was the only bit of warmth in the air, and she closed her eyes as the rays splashed against her face. Taking in a deep breath of the cold air, she started to walk. She started to get into the shopping district. It appeared to consist of middle class shops, stuff she could afford.

She finally decided to go into one, which happened to be full of home furnishings. After browsing a bit, she returned to the street.

"Let's see, what do I need?" She asked herself softly. _More clothes, I've been wearing Erik's for over a week. I guess under garments a well._

With a list now in mind, she looked for a shop. She didn't need to go far, she saw a sign that read, "Madam Mersaux's plus beaux vetements"

As the bell dinged after her, an elderly woman greeted Aslynn.

"Bon Jour mademoiselle, how may I help you?"

"Umm, I need new clothes, and underwear." Aslynn told the elderly woman.

"Ah! Then you have come to the right place dear." The woman replied, walking out from behind the counter. "Oh yes, you do need new clothes dear, what ever happened?" She added, seeing the state of Aslynn's dress. Parisian women where know to be chatty and like to gossip.

"Well, I was…er… traveling. Rough journey."

"Oh, of course dear, here lets get you fitted."

Madam Mersaux led Aslynn to the back of the store, where she pulled out some measuring tapes. She measured all parts of Aslynn, humming and shaking her head.

"First, lets get you out of that rag." She said, lightly pushing Aslynn behind a changing screen.

Aslynn was unsure of what to do, so she gave into the woman's command and undressed.

"Are you wearing a corset today?"

"Umm, no?" Aslynn replied, confused.

"Here then," Madam Mersaux said, handing a corset over the screen. After waiting a bit she came around the screen to help Aslynn tie it up.

"What is your name Mademoiselle?"

"Aslynn," she said gasping for air. "Why do you have to tie it so tight?"

"Aslynn, beautiful name, I haven't heard it before. It's what the style is, and what the men want."

Aslynn groaned.

"Let me fetch some dresses for you to try on."

A few minuets later the woman returned with several dresses. She had Aslynn try them all on, and examined ach one.

When Aslynn was done, the woman asked, "Do you have a maid or someone to tie up your corset?'

Aslynn thought of Erik, but realized that wouldn't do that. "No."

"Well, then let me get you another one, that ties up in the front. That way you can do it your self."

While the woman went to grab a new corset, Aslynn looked at her self in the mirror. She was currently wearing a red dress, which had a low, scooped neck, trimmed in white lace. The bottom was also covered in a white lace. The color looked good on her.

The lady soon came back, also caring some underwear and stockings.

"I figured you might need these as well." She said, handing the stuff to Aslynn. "That color fist you well, so does that blue one. It brings out the colors of your eyes." She added pointing to a deep blue dress.

"Thank you, I think I'll get these two, and the corset. How much will that be?"

"One dress is usually fifty franks, but since your so beautiful, and have a spirit that reminds me of myself when I was young, I'll give you two of them for the price of one. The stockings, underwear, and corset will be another twenty franks."

"Thank you. I'm going to get changed back into my old clothes now."

After Aslynn changed she walked up to the counter where the woman was writing the bill. She then folded up the clothes, and put them in a bag.

"Thank you so much." Aslynn said, getting ready to leave.

"No, thank you. Please come back." The woman said, saying goodbye to Aslynn.

_That was a good find_, she thought, stepping back onto the cold street. _Where else should I go, all I really needed was clothes._

She walked down the street again, and decided to window shop. She would stop at each window, and studied the contents. She came across a game shop, with toys and books displayed.

_What the heck,_ she thought as she entered the store. A little boy greeted her with a warm smile.

"Bon jour mademoiselle, if you need any help I can run back and get my momma."

Aslynn smiled back at the kid and said, "Are you keeping watch on your mother's store?"

"Yes'um."

"Wow, what a big responsibility. How old are you?"

"Five ma'am," he said holding up five fingers.

"Wow, you're old! And what is your name little shopkeeper?"

"Daniel Louis Jonleux the third." He said proudly.

"Such a nice name for such a nice boy. Now could you tell me what your shop specializes in?"

"Books, puzzles, and my favorite, toys. A few other things for old people." He said with a grin.

Just as he finished a woman only a few years older than Aslynn came walking down the back hall.

"I hope he's not bothering you ma'am," she said, casting a scornful look to the lad.

"Oh no, he was just telling me about the store." Aslynn replied, looking over to the woman. She was pregnant, with fine blonde hair and brown eyes. Her dress was plain, but in good shape.

"I left my son here for a bit to watch the store as I put the little one down for a nap, and he's scaring away the customers."

"Oh no, he was very polite and helpful."

The woman looked at Aslynn with interest, and sighed.

"He's always causing trouble, and I wasn't sure. But I guess he did a good job." She said, ruffling the boy's sandy blonde hair.

"Is he your first?"

'Yes, a bit of a kicker, nothing compared to this one," she said patting her stomach. "I think it's going to be another girl. Do you have any kids?"

"No," Aslynn replied, looking off.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am. I thought I saw a ring, but it must be on your middle finger."

"It's okay. I think I'm going to look around." Aslynn replied, her voice a bit shaky.

As Aslynn walked though the store, her mind wandered. Chris and her had always talked about having kids once they got married. Aslynn loved how beautiful pregnant women always were, how they shined because they were caring another human. She always wanted to be beautiful like that, but now her hopes were shattered.

She came across the section of puzzles, and found a book of difficult logic problems. It was only two franks, so Aslynn figured she would buy it_. I might be staying with Erik a while. This might keep me busy._

She went up to the counter with the book. The blonde woman looked at what she was buying and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a difficult book ma'am. I know a lot of customers who have gotten stuck. Smart med, such as doctors. Is it a gift?"

Aslynn thought about it, _only men have bought this. Oh yeah, women have no rights in this time. Maybe I should say it's a gift._

"Yes, but don't wrap it. I can myself."

The lady nodded and wrote the bill. After Aslynn paid she asked, "Do you know of any good markets, that have fresh produce?"

"Yes, across the street, five shops down. Tell the man that Joanna sent you."

"Ah, thank you. Have a good day. Bye little shop master," Aslynn said shaking the boys hand.

Once again she was back on the cold street. She looked for the market, and soon found it.

As she entered an elder man greeted her.

"I think I am to tell you that Joanna sent me." Aslynn told the man.

"Aye, Joanna, good girl. Are you a friend?"

"I guess."

"Aye, what may I help you with?" he asked in a deep voice.

"What do you have fresh?"

"Asparagus is local, and artichokes and tomatoes from Italy."

"Can I have a half of a pound of Asparagus, and a pound of tomatoes?" She asked. "Oh, do you have any canned tomatoes as well?"

The man bagged up the other produce as he said, "Yes, over there on that wall. Why, may I ask?"

"To make pasta sauce." Aslynn simply replied, walking toward the wall.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you Italian?"

Aslynn turned around and smiled, "Yes."

"That explains it." He said softly. Aslynn shook her head for she knew he was talking about her darker toned skin.

She found a jar of canned tomatoes. Nest to the shelf was a bin a fresh herd. In it she found basil, parsley and oregano. She got them as well.

After placing them on a counter, she asked, "What about your cheeses?"

"Some of the best in Paris," he said with a warm smile, and lead Aslynn to a shelf by the cool window. She picked out a small wheel and returned to the counter.

"Will that be all?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Wait, do you know of a good butcher shop?" She liked to learn from the locals where the best stuff was.

"What do you need mademoiselle? I can have my grandson fetch it for you." He said, turning down the hall and calling for his grandson.

"Just two chicken breasts." She said as a boy about fourteen entered.

"Did you hear that Michael? Can you run over to Ronny's and get it for her?" The man asked young teen.

"Yes," the teen replied, and got ready to leave.

"Wait," Aslynn called before he left, "Here's five franks."

As they waited for Michael to return, Aslynn walked around the store more.

Erik has flour and sugar. He probably will have eggs and milk. He did have some funky looking bottles of vinegar.

Aslynn turned back to the man, "Do you have any unsweetened chocolate?"

"Yes, let me get it. How much?"

"Oh, a quarter of a pound."

The man nodded and weighed a chunk of chocolate.

"Is this all?" He asked again as Michael entered.

"Yes, thank you."

He rang up the bill, and Aslynn had just enough. She only had five franks left after_. I hope Erik won't be upset about that_. She thanked the two men and left, with her new clothes in one hand and the groceries in another.

As she slowly walked she heard a clock somewhere near by ring four times. _Oh shit, I'm late. Now I got to find my way back, quickly_. After twenty minuets she finally found the dirty café outside the back of the opera house. She cautiously went inside. Inside were several scruffy men, and a few poorly dressed women. The bartender was an old man missing a few teeth, that hadn't shaven in a few days. If she weren't in 1875 she would have enjoyed her self. But since she knew that in this time, enjoying her self wouldn't be such a good idea

None of the people she saw looked like Erik, or were they wearing a black cloak like his. _What if he left? I'm twenty minuets late._

* * *

Please Review! Much love comes to all my reviewers! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: I don't own any Phantom stuff, or the Bon Jovi song in this chapter. **I was a little dissapointed after the last chapter not getting as many reviews. But to the ones who did review, many thanks, your support really keeps me going.This chapter would have beenup sooner,but last thursdayI started to read Angels and Demons, and couldnt put it downutillI finished it Monday. More should be up soon (sooner if I get more motivation coughreviewcough). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Erik was waiting at the café at four, like he said. Aslynn wasn't anywhere insight. _Should I wait?_ He thought, passing the inside area looking out the window. _You knew she was going to leave, and you even gave her money. She could be far from Paris now. And yet you thought she would stay with you. Ha! At least you didn't give her your heart. She was only company, someone to talk to. Even though you didn't talk to her much._

After five minuets of waiting, Erik left, figuring that she would never return. He walked to the opera house, and opened the side door. He started to head to the stairs when he suddenly stopped.

She could just be late. Or maybe she got lost. Or worse…No, she's tough, and puts up to good of a fight, nothing like that could have happened to her. Maybe I should go back.

He hit his fist against the wall in frustration. "Damn her," he cursed, "Why am I going though this?"

With that he back tracked, and headed back to the café.

* * *

Aslynn was quietly sitting at a table when she heard the door open. She glanced up and saw a heavily cloaked man walk in, whose face wasn't visible. She had given up hope that Erik would meet her, so she didn't think much of the figure. She was too busy trying to figure out what she was going to do.

The figure approached her table, and spoke her name in a gruff, deep voice, a voice of someone who was extremely frustrated and angry, trying not to let others hear the frustration.

"Erik?" she asked the cloaked figure.

It nodded and pulled her out of the chair. "Come," he said.

She grabbed her stuff and followed him.

Once they were inside the opera house, he took off the hood and yelled, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED! ESPECIALLY GETTING CLOSE TO DUSK! YOUR DAMN LUCKY I CAME BACK TO SEE IF YOU ARRIVED!"

Erik was extremely angry now, his eyes full of rage and his mouth tense.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." She replied, looking down. His anger frightened her.

"Lost track of time? How was I to know that?" He yelled, his voice not as loud, but powerful.

"It's not like I wasn't going to come back. Like I said before, your the only person I know." Aslynn quietly said, still looking at the ground.

Erik didn't reply, but instead lead the way down to his house. It was uncomfortable how silent the long journey back was. Erik took Aslynn's bags and carried them for her. Once they were back on the dock of his house, Aslynn spoke again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you that much."

Erik just nodded, and left to his room. Aslynn watched him go, and decided to go herself. She first went to the kitchen and unpacked the food items. Once done with that she retreated to her room, where she changed back into the slacks and shirt.

After putting a few logs on the dim fire, she curled up in a chair.

_Oh I wish I were home. I don't like this time period. I miss everyone, and my freedom. Why the hell am I here anyways? For what purpose?

* * *

_

Aslynn awoke the next morning extremely stiff. Her next and back ached, and was a bit cold. The fire had died down to coals, and the room was a bit chilly.

I fell asleep in this chair last night. THAT was a bad idea; I'm regretting it now.

She slowly got out of the chair and arched her back. Following that she leaned to the side and doing so her back cracked. Once her back was less tight, she decided to put logs on the fire to heat the room up again.

Aslynn then let her self-fall onto the Victorian bed. _I don't have to do anything today; I might just go back to bed. _Rolling over to her stomach she remembered all the food she bought yesterday. _Well I guess there is something to do then. I was planning on making dinner for Erik tonight, as a thank you for letting me stay here, and borrow his money. But I don't need to do that yet, it will only take two hours or so to prepare._

With that she slide under the covers and closed her eyes. After about thirty minuets of a light sleep she awoke with a start. _It would take me only two hours if I were back home, with electricity. Ugg, with a Franklin stove, there's no limit to how long it will take. _After letting out a deep sigh, Aslynn pushed the warm covers off, and got up again.

The room had warmed up, and the fire glowed warmly. She was still in the pants and shirt, and decided to stay in them. _I'll just be changing later anyways. I probably won't bathe until I change either. No point in taking a bath twice_. She gently pulled her light brown hair into a low ponytail, letting the shorter pieces fall in her face. She tucked the long bangs behind her ears.

Finally ready to start working, she left her room. The halls where dimly lit, most of the light coming from the room on the lake. Once she reached there she found Erik sitting at the desk, working on something. Either he didn't hear her come in, or was ignoring her.

"Men," Aslynn said under her breath, shaking her head. When she was ten feet away from the desk Erik put down his pen. He still remained silent and didn't acknowledge her presence, which frustrated Aslynn. She waited a bit before clearing her throat.

"So, are we cool about yesterday?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky, afraid of the man's response.

_Cool?_ Erik thought. "No I'm not cold, thank you." He coldly replied still not turning around.

"Not cool as in chilled, but like, you know, cool."

"No, I don't know." His voice was low.

"Ugg, cool, like," Aslynn started trying to figure out the right words. She had forgotten about modern language. "Cool…"

"I still don't know what your talking about, and no I'm not cold."

Aslynn let out a groan of frustration. "How else do you say cool? Okay wait, how about 'Are we okay about yesterday.'"

"I don't know, are we okay?" Erik was now being sarcastic, feeling that Aslynn was getting annoyed. He smiled to himself.

Erik's back was still towards Aslynn.

"Damn it, Erik you know what I mean." Aslynn replied, her tone showed how annoyed she was.

"Do I?"

"Stop being such a smart ass. Ugg, I mean, what happened yesterday, are we over it?"

Now turning around Erik coldly replied, "Yes, now was that so hard?"

Aslynn glared at Erik_. I haven't known this man long enough for him to mock me. He must think it's so funny. _For a moment their eyes dug into each other's. His green eyes were feeding off hers, and shown with amusement. Finally breaking the stare off, Aslynn turn her head. Those green eyes made Aslynn feel something, but she couldn't place the feeling.

"Fine Erik, be that way. I'll be in the kitchen." With that she turned and briskly walked away. Before she left the room she stopped.

Erik watched her all the way to the doorway. He was very amused at how easily she got frustrated. How her frustration seemed to make her glow. _No, what am I saying. I could never think of her like that. Remember what happened last time Erik._

Aslynn turned around, and called out to Erik, "And I'll ask that you don't come in."

Erik raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

_Well, at least he seemed to hear what I said. He so frustrating._

Aslynn left the room and made her way to the kitchen. Once there she put on some water for tea, and found something for breakfast. While she at, she planned how she was going to prepare the food.

I _think I'll start with the tortellini, since that takes the most time. Then the dessert, and after that the chicken, since that takes a bit too. Oh hum, I guess the asparagus is last. Well I guess I should get started. _

She pulled out all the ingredients for the tortellini, and started to mix the dough. After a little over two hours, she was done stuffing and making the pasta. Erik hadn't come in yet, which made Aslynn think that he actually listened to her request. Her next part of the meal was dessert, which needed to be baked. She melted the chocolate and made a batter. Once that was done, the young woman decided to go ahead and try and bake it.

Sliding it into the Franklin stove carefully, she luckily didn't burn her self. While it was baking, she pounded the chicken breasts. Even though it was at least four hours until dinner, she had know idea how long it would take, so she went ahead and started to cook them. After an hour when the cake was done she looked for something to take it out with. There were only thin, warn towels, which made her nervous.

_I'm definitely going to burn myself_, she thought.

Reaching into the blazing hot oven, she quickly pulled out the iron pan. She wasn't quick enough, and the heat from the steaming hot pan quickly bleed though the towel. The added weight didn't help.

"DAMN IT!" she cursed, quickly setting the pan down on the counter. "Oh fuck that hurts. AHHHH!"

She left out a howl of pain, and ran over to the sink.

* * *

Erik was working at the desk when he heard a good deal of blasphemed language float down the hall.

"What is she doing?" he softly asked himself. "She better not have broken anything."

He set down his pen, and silently walked down to kitchen. As he approached he smelled a sweet smell of food, which he hadn't smelt in a long time. He pushed the closed door open to find the young woman bent over the sink. The water was running, as she softly cursed.

"What in God's name are you doing?" He asked, his voice demanding, but not harsh.

Hearing Erik, Aslynn turned to face him. His white shirt was tucked in to his coal black pants, and the top was unbuttoned, revealing his well-sculpted chest. His black hair was pushed back behind his ears.

"What are you doing? I asked you not to come in!" She briskly replied, her voice more demanding than his.

"Your billingsgate disturbed my work, so I came to see what the hell you are doing." He said. Seeing her hand burning red he added, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Now OUT!"

"This is MY house, don't demand me around like that!" Erik replied fiercely. He wasn't use to being told what to do.

"I don't care. I want to be alone, so out!" She firmly said, pulling her hand out of the cold running water. She made her way towards Erik. He still didn't move. She made it right up to him with out him movie one inch. His cat-like eyes glued to her every move.

The young woman's blue eyes glared up to the masked face above her. He still didn't move. _Fine Erik, two can play this game_. She used her un-burned hand to shove Erik towards the door. He finally gave in, and left, without saying a word.

* * *

After Erik left Aslynn went back to cooking, even thought her hand hurt like mad. _Was he concerned whither or not I was hurt_? She thought. _Nah, it's nothing_.

Another hour pasted, and she was really wishing she had electronic tools. _I know understand why people cooked all day. This is a pain._

She was nearing the end, but still had a bit more to prepare. Somehow she recalled singing along with a Bon Jovi CD, while cooking with her Mom. When she was little, her Mom would teach her how to make different traditional Italian dishes, and they would always listen to Bon Jovi. Recalling her favorite song she softly sang,

Sitting here wasted and wounded  
at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
they won't make of me when I'm dead

With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
what you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need

I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

* * *

Erik left partly against his will, and headed back to his work. When he was done he decided to check on Aslynn, making sure she didn't burn herself again.

This time he just stayed outside the door, and listened. _No point in wasting my timegetting into another argument. _

He heard her singing, an odd melody. He carefully listened to the words.

_Is this about Chris, or just a song?_ He thought, pondering on the lyrics longer. Since she seemed to be okay, he left again, this time retreating to his room.

* * *

Finally Aslynn was nearing the end of preparing the meal. Everything was done, so she put all the dishes in the Franklin stove to keep them warm.

A _hot bath would be very nice right now_, she thought. _I think that's what I will do. I'll just let Erik know, and make sure he stays out of the kitchen_. With that she left the room, and made her way to the dark door guarding Erik's room. She knocked on the door, but didn't get a response. "Erik, I'm going to take a bath now. I'll ask that you still stay out of the kitchen."

She listened thought the door, but still didn't get a response. Whatever, I'll just get him before dinner. Shaking her head she went to her room, and drew a bath.

Once she was done washing and letting her bones soak, she dried off and tried to put the corset on.

"Damn these clothes!" She cursed, unable to tie it on the first attempt. So she tried again. After about five tries she was able to tie the corset so it wasn't half on. She then looked over her two new dresses, and decided which one to wear.

She pulled on the blue gown, which scoped down low in the front. It was the color of a deep blue ocean, and flowed down her body like the calm lapping of waves on a calm day. The dress had black embroidery consisting of swirls, which flowed down her sides. By the time she was done dressing, her hair was dry. She ran a brush thought it one last time before heading out to the kitchen.

On the way she stopped by Erik's door. The young woman knocked again, and called out, "Dinner will be ready in ten minuets." She waited, but didn't get a response. "I expect you to come." She added.

That finally got a response from the masked man inside the room. "I'll be there." Was the short response he gave her.

Aslynn smile, and went to the kitchen to set the table.

* * *

Erik was starting to get curious of what the woman was doing when she first knocked at the door. His questions were answered when she returned later, telling him to come to dinner.

_I hope she doesn't expect me to eat. She will be in for a disappointment if so. Why would she go to all this trouble to make me dinner?_ He thought on that for a bit while he changed. He put on a clean shirt and topped it with his opera vest and jacket. He went to a cracked mirror and straightened his hair. Briefly cursing his mask, he left the shards of mirrors and left the room.

When he walked into the kitchen his eyes grew wide with shock.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: Idon't own any Phantom stuff. I wish I did.** I saw Timeline for the first time last week, and man, Gerry Butler is so hot in that movie. Wow. Just incase anyone was wondering, becasue I don't recall saying it, but picture the Phantom in my story as the Gerry Butler phantom. Thanks to my reviewers, and answering a question that came up about Erik asking Aslynn if she was ever going back to her time, well I hadnt thought of it, but you gave me an idea, so I can say it is possible he does, but won't be for a bit. But anyways, heres chapter 12!

* * *

Erik's eyes first found Aslynn standing next to the table, lighting the candles. The chandelier was already lit. His eyes grew wide with shock from seeing Aslynn. He had never noticed how beautiful she was. Her light brown hair fell down a bit past her shoulders, framing her face. The cuts were completely healed, and didn't leave any scaring. Her blue eyes danced with the reflection of the candles she was lighting, her red lips drawn tight in concentration.

On her slender body was a plain, yet elegant gown the same color as her blue eyes. It flowed gracefully down her body, revealing her curves. The low neckline of the dress showed the tops of the breasts. On her neck was the same necklace, a silver cross, guarded by two black, triangular shaped, sharp teeth.

As his eyes traced the young woman, Aslynn looked up.

"Oh, you're here. Good. The only thing I have left to do is get the drinks. I didn't know what wine was good to open." She said, her voice warm and confident.

Erik moved his eyes away from her, and noticed what was on the table. The table was set for two, directly across from one another. She had already served the dishes. On each plate was a chicken breast, some type of pasta and asparagus. There were two glasses filled with water, and two empty wineglasses.

"I'll find something." He said in a deep, strong voice. He went over to the wine rack and pulled out a bottle. After blowing off the dust he said, "1860 Merlot, from southern France. Even though white wine is better with poultry, this has better flavor."

"You've got a vast selection of wine I see." The woman replied, looking over the wine rack.

"I find myself a collector of fine wine. I only buy the best."

Aslynn nodded and watched him open the bottle. He looked extremely handsome tonight, the mask creating a bit of mystery. She still wondered why he wore it. He was dressed in a deep burgundy suit, which was almost black. The suit was made of high-quality silk, but Aslynn was unable to tell this. His black hair was tucked behind his ears, and his green eyes concentrated on the task at hand.

She watched him as he walked over to the table, and poured the wine. He set the bottle down on the table, and then pulled a chair out. He glanced up at Aslynn and gestured her to sit.

"Thanks," she said as he sat down in the opposite seat. She was shocked by his politeness.

"May I ask why you went threw all this trouble?" The masked man asked.

"Well, I just thought it's the best way to thank you. Since I have not money or anything to give you. I mean, you've done so much for me. Just letting me stay is more than enough." She replied, blushing.

"You shouldn't have wasted your time on me."

"It kept me busy today, so I didn't waste my time."

Erik didn't want to disappoint the young woman, but his diet was very small, just enough to keep him alive. Even though there have been many times when he went with out eating, with his music possessing him. Or when he hated his life more than normal.

Erik hadn't touched the food in front of him so Aslynn spoke again. "It's not poisoned. Its acido a la pollo, tortellini and asparagus."

"Really, you shouldn't have wasted your time on me, I don't eat."

Aslynn glared at the man sitting across from her. "You have to eat, I mean, your body is so toned, it would be hard to maintain it if you didn't eat."

Erik didn't know how to reply to this because of shock. He had never heard someone mention his body like that, let alone a woman. The only way was with a simple question.

"What?" he asked, his voice wasn't as strong as it usually was.

"Your body is in good shape, in other words, very muscular. I noticed that day you instead on getting me out of the water." She calmly said, color rising to her cheeks. She had to look away from Erik.

This baffled Erik. He just watched this strange woman as she began to eat. She seemed embarrassed about what she said, even though she said it with truth in her voice.

Aslynn was about half way done with her meal when she finally looked back up at Erik. He still hadn't touched his food.

"Since your not eating, I'm taking it that what you said is true, you don't eat. But how do you get by then?" She said, looking into his green eyes.

"I manage."

"Really, what about having so many spices and stuff in your kitchen. Hmm?"

Erik didn't reply to this so Aslynn added more to the question. "You have to eat sometimes."

"I do, when I absolutely need it, which isn't much." He coldly replied.

"So you do eat," Aslynn said with a smirk.

Erik realized his mistake in saying he sometimes has eaten. _This is going nowhere,_ he thought. Sighing, he picked up his fork and slowly began to eat the meal in front of him. As he did so Aslynn just smiled.

As Erik ate, so many thoughts went flying threw his head. Most of them about Aslynn's comment about his 'toned' appearance. _I have never heard anyone, speak of me that way. Most of the time they are too caught up on my face, my mask, that they forget that there's a body behind it. _

When Aslynn was done eating, she looked over to Erik, who was staring off. He had eating at least half of his food, but had stopped. She finally decided to break the silence.

"So, Erik, do you have a nickname?"

"What kind of a question is that?" he replied, coming out of his thought. He took a sip of the red wine.

"Well, I guess you could say a conversation starter. I mean I've been living in your house for about two weeks and hardly know anything about you." She paused, waiting to see if he said anything. Since he didn't, she went on.

"Well, for example my Dad used to call me Bonnet when I was young. His reasoning behind it was something like I was his scotch bonnet, like the shell. Since I get my Scottish blood from him, and love the beach and ocean."

Erik placed the wineglass down, and looked off. "Opera Ghost," he said.

"Opera Ghost?"

"Yes, that or the Phantom of the Opera." His eyes remained off in a distance, and his face emotionless. He held back the other names he has had from when he was young.

"That's very… original." The woman replied, confused. "Ghost, as in the spirit of dead people?"

Erik was a bit amused at her confusion and simply answered, "Yes."

"But, your alive, very much so. How does a person get a name like 'Opera Ghost'?"

Erik grinned as he said, "I would walk around the opera house, and people would spot me in the shadows. They would look back and find that I was gone, so they thought I was a ghost. So they dubbed me with the name the Phantom of the Opera, or Opera Ghost, which I actually got to use to an advantage. I needed money so I would 'make things happen'."

Aslynn's brow was creased as she looked at Erik, trying to figure out who he was. "What do you mean, 'make things happen'?"

"I'd rather not share now. Maybe later."

"Come on, you've got me interested. It can't be that bad," she said, trying to pry the story out of him.

"Women are always very curious, which isn't always a good thing."

"What's that mean?"

'Nothing," Erik simply replied. He watched as Aslynn's eyes bore into him. She really wants to know. _Maybe I could tell her. But wait remember Christine, she was terrified of you after she saw what you did. The last thing you want Erik is to have her hate you. So far she doesn't have any reason on to do so. Lets keep it that way_. Erik continued to watch Aslynn's curiosity grow. _Well I guess I could leave out the killings_.

"Props would disappear, or fall. Even stuff I didn't do, it was said 'the Opera Ghost' did. Everyone feared me, as they should have. I had control of the opera house, as if it was my own. I had my orders, and if they weren't followed, then more 'stuff' would happen. Most of the time the managers listened, except the last two fish-brains. They ignored my requests and well, that's why the opera house has been closed for five years. Even though I'm presumed dead, they fear my ghost is still here."

When Erik was done he looked at Aslynn, expecting to se fear and hatred, instead he saw question.

"So, Opera Ghost is more of a second life than a nickname?" She asked.

"More like my life, at the time."

"Interesting… wait, the Opera house is still closed because they fear a ghost of a ghost? That doesn't make much sense."

"That and among other reasons I'm sure." Erik replied, watching Aslynn lean back in the chair, and take several small sips of wine. He was relieved that she didn't respond negatively to his explanation.

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. Erik was the one to break it this time.

"You said that some time you would tell me about this surfing thing you do. Would you care to enlighten me?" He asked, his deep voice very soothing to listen to.

"Well, I guess I can start with a brief history of it. Some of the things you might have heard of before. Surfing is an ancient Hawaiian pastime, most of the time used to state the status of a villager. It became first known to the western world because of Captain James Cook who explored the Pacific oceans. Traditionally surfing is done on very long, heavy wooden boards. What the natives would do is put the board in the ocean, and paddle out past where the waves broke. They then would paddle in as a wave was breaking, and "catch it". Catching a wave is basically riding the wave as it breaks. Now the fun part of that is they ride the wave standing on the board.

"Now a days, wait, well, in the 20th century and on boards are made of fiberglass, which is a whole hell of a lot lighter, and easier to carry. It is a recreational activity now, and had no religious value as it did. The professional surfers are sponsored by companies, and participate in competitions. That's what I was talking about the second day here, getting to a competition. I was surfing before I awoke on the street here…"

Her last line was soft, and it faded away. She closed her eyes, trying not to let much emotion out about what happened when she first came here. Erik watched her do all of this after she was done telling her story. He wanted to do something for her, support her in some way. But he didn't know how, and was afraid of rejection.

A new thought occurred to the Phantom, as he watched Aslynn, her eyes closed. _Maybe it's worth trying, I don't have much to loose_, he thought.

"This surfing activity you talk of sounds very challenging. It seems like such an odd way to send your time." He spoke, softening his voice, trying to sooth the young woman.

She opened her eyes and looked over to the masked man. Before she could speak he added on.

"But, it sounds like you enjoy it, and that's what matters."

Listening to Erik say this was a bit shocking. He wasn't one to really care about others, or at least show it.

"It's a lot of fun, and the adrenalin rush is awesome." Aslynn said with a smile. Erik's voice had calmed her, and stirred something inside.

The two went on talking about different things, music, sports, and ways of life for some time. It seemed to Aslynn that Erik finally had opened up a bit to her. Especially the since the day she arrived, when he was extremely tense in her presence. His eyes were something that she could get lost in, but resisted. His voice was gentle and had this beautiful sound to it. Listening to him talk was quite relaxing.

Erik was making Aslynn feel comfortable around him before he proposed his idea. He actually held a decent conversation with her. Finally he felt that she was warmed up enough from talking with him, and wouldn't reject his idea so coldly.

"I want to show you something. I think you would enjoy it," he told Aslynn, his green eyes looking into hers.

* * *

**Please review**, it really helps to know what my readers think, and like. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, even though its not as much action. Also the part of the history of surfing is all true, gotten from many different sites and books, i've done many a projects on teh topic so i know it well if you want to read more about it, just google "History of surfing" and some good sites should come up. 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I dont own the Phantom of the Opera, as you should know by now.** Sorry this took awhile to get up. I was out of town last week, and couldnt use the computer. I actually wrote most of this laying in a hammock at the beach, which was a bit hard, you will see why by the end. (With it being sunny and 90 degrees).

I was watching a disney movie today with my sister and it was the mickey mouse version of the three muskiteers. And guess what they had in the movie... the Paris Opera house. That made my day.

Many thanks to my reviewers, all of your input is helpful and well appreacated. Thank you again. I know I don't usually do this, but there were two review that caught my attenction the most:

**DeLoraS: **YesI know that time travel can be cheesy, trust meI have read a lot of cheesy ones. And I'm glad that you thinkI did a good job with her time travel. Thanks you.

**Queen of Perfectionism**:Your advice was well taken and i thank you for being so bold. Thats whatI thinkI really needed to keep this story going. You made me realize thatI have been lazy with detail. I hope this chapter is better.

* * *

Aslynn looked at Erik as she asked, "Show me something? What is it?"

A rare grin slid across the masked face, like a child who knew a good secret. "That I cannot tell you."

"Oh, really. Well, are you going to get it?" She asked, her brow drawn a bit in confusion. From what she knew Erik wasn't one to be a gift-giver or even share an experience with another.

"No, you'll have to come with me. It's a bit of a journey."

Aslynn raised an eyebrow and scanned the masked face. "Well then."

Erik, done with his attempt of eating, stood up. As he pushed the chair in he said, "Come, I'll take you."

"Now?" she questioned, her voice hesitant, "I would prefer if the kitchen was cleaned up before. So when we come back we don't have to worry about it. We can, I guess, have dessert as well."

Erik turned away, shielding his face from her view. He was disappointed in the fact that she wasn't as eager to leave. _You should've known that she wouldn't go._

Sensing Erik's disappointment, Aslynn added, "But, once the kitchen's cleaned, I'd love for you to show me."

Erik turned around and saw the gentle smile on the young woman's face. It was enough to lift all doubt from his mind. His eyes followed her movements as she started to get up. After straightening her dress she picked up the two places and headed over to the sink. _Maybe I should help. Even though it's not like me, it would make it go faster_. As Aslynn started to run the water he said,

"Can I help then?"

Aslynn glanced up from the small stack of dirty dishes. Tilting her head a bit she turned just enough to see Erik. "Sure, why don't you dry, since I can't remember where everything goes."

Erik nodded and helped the young woman. It didn't take that long until all of the dishes and pans where wash and returned to their proper home.

"I'm going to get my cloak, meet me on the dock." The Phantom told the woman and he left the room.

Aslynn looked up from drying her hands to find Erik gone. Looking around the room she decided to do the same thing. After blowing out all but one of the candles, she silently left the kitchen. She lightly walked down to her room and opened the creaky door.

Once inside she found a hairbrush and ran it threw her light brown hair. Then she searched for the cloak that Erik lent her the day she went for a swim. It was warmer than her other one, and had an exotic smell_. I wonder what he wants to show me? Once he started to eat, he was acting very odd. Not like he usually is, tense. _Straightening her dress once more she left her room.

She found Erik on the dock, with his back towards her. He looked as if he was looking at a delectate object in his hands. When he heard her boots creak on the old wooden steps he tucked the object inside his cloak, and turned to great the woman.

"Ready?" He asked as he helped her into the boat. She nodded.

He lit the lanterns on the front and back of the boat before he too got into it. Once he was in he pushed off of the dock.

The journey across the lake was quiet. Erik's face remained still and unemotional, but his eyes were filled with a kind of fire. A fire like when a general knows that he's soon to win the war. For Erik, this was the trust of another human.

Occasonly the masked face would look down at the young woman sitting in front of him. She remained still, but relaxed. She wasn't tense like the day she was brought down to his home.

Finally the silent ride ended when the boat gently collided with the dock. The phantom jumped off the boat, causing it to rock slightly. Once the boat was tied off, he turned to the young woman. He put one foot on the rocking boat to steady it as he helped Aslynn out.

"Thanks, I would have gotten myself out if I wasn't wearing this damn corset. It makes breathing very hard." She said, once firmly on the dock.

"Getting out of a rocking boat can be challenging."

"Yeah, I know, I've been on many boats in my life. In oceans with 20 foot swells and a heavy chop, damn that's scary."

Erik did say anything to this; he just looked at her a bit shocked to hear this. _You shouldn't be shocked Erik, especially after she described surfing. There's a lot about her that you don't know. _

"So, can you tell me where we're going now?" Aslynn asked, straightening her blue dress.

"As I told you before, no." Erik replied, bending down to the boat and taking off one of the lanterns.

"Fine."

"Don't worry, I'll lead you, I know my way around this opera house like the back of my hand."

He extended a gloved hand towards Aslynn. Aslynn looked at it, then back to the eyes of the owner. Erik saw her hesitance, and doubted again. But when she took his hand, a small grin slide across his face, and that doubt was cleared away.

The Phantom lead Aslynn up the stairs of many layers of basements. Her hand enclosed with his right hand, and his other holding the lantern. As they went up the lowest of the levels, he would glance back at Aslynn, and find her eyes looking right back into his.

As Erik lead Aslynn, she kept her eyes on him. The halls were black, except for the small area of light, which flooded out of the lantern. She figured that there probably would have been furnaces in all these levels, if the opera house was open.

"So when did you come to this opera house? I don't remember you telling me." She asked suddenly.

Erik glanced back again before answering, "Some time ago."

"That's not a good answer."

"Why not?"

"Well, because some time ago can mean a lot of things, like one year, ten years, or even one-hundred years ago. But I know it cant be one or one-hundred because you said that five years ago was the fire, and you look way too young to be one-hundred."

Erik kept his head forward to the direction they were going. "How do you not know that I'm one-hundred, looks aren't everything. I maybe older than you think."

Aslynn's eyes filled with a mix of curiosity and confusion. "Is that so? You told me one of those first days I was here that you thought you were thirty-five, thirty-six."

"Yes, I did say that. But stress the thought part of it. I am not sure how old I am. I would guess thirty-five, but could be as old as fifty." Erik coldly said. _When you've had such a terrible life, it all drags together. _

Aslynn's eyes grew wide in shock. "That would be interesting, if you were fifty. You could very well be my father if you were fifty." A look of disgust grew on her face as she said that. _And I was thinking how hot he looked tonight._

Erik, glancing behind him, briefly saw the disgust on her face so her said, "But it's more probable that I'm thirty-five, or a few years older."

"Okay, but you never answered my question."

Erik sighed. Damn she's persistent. "I guess fifteen years, maybe more."

"Oh."

Erik continued leading Aslynn up the stairs. As they started to ascend the last layers of steps, Aslynn's breathing increased. Little by little it became harder for her to breath, and she started to get dizzy. She squeezed Erik's hand a bit to steady her self. By that time they had reached the end of the stairs.

At the grip on his hand tightening, Erik turned around to look at the young woman. Through the soft light he could see her cheeks were flushed, and her chest moving faster than normal. Her lungs wanted more air than they were allowed.

Before he could ask if she was okay, she spoke through her pants for air.

"Can we stop a bit? I'm not used to climbing one hundred flights of stairs in a corset. I need to, catch, my, breath." The last few words she said were spaced between gasps for air.

Erik let go of Aslynn's hand. "I'll get you a chair to sit in," he said, a bit concerned.

Aslynn started to protest, but he was gone with a flick of his cloak_. I know it's not good to sit down_, she told herself as she walked around slowly, raising her arms over and resting then on her head. This was to keep the blood flowing.

_At least Erik left the lantern,_ she thought looking around where she was walking. The soft yellow light showed that she was standing at the end of a hall, with no doors around her except the one she came in. On the walls were dark, heavy drapes.

Erik came back shortly, carrying a wooden chair.

"Here," he said, setting the chair down by her.

After thanking him she sat down, keeping her arms over her head.

"It's for circulation, to keep blood flowing quickly," she told Erik, seeing him look oddly at her position.

He nodded and walked to the lantern. He picked it up and waited for Aslynn.

She rested for several minuets then got up from the chair. "I'm ready."

Erik walked over to Aslynn and offered her his gloved hand again. She took it, and he lead her off through the main level of the opera house.

"So what did you do the first twenty years of your life, saying your thirty-five now?"

"I was here and there. Mostly in Persia." He replied, glancing back. "You ready for more stairs?"

Aslynn nodded and Erik turned back to the front. She decided not to ask more questions now, to save her breath.

They turned a corner and went up a small flight of stairs on a metal, spiral staircase. The two figures cloaked in black walked a bit on the next floor, rounding a few more corners. Suddenly Erik let go of Aslynn's hand, and the lantern blew out.

* * *

Aslynn was startled by the total darkness, and suddenly missed the presence of Erik's strong hand around hers.

"Erik?" she called out.

There was silence. She couldn't see anything around her. This made her a bit nervous. A chilling wind blew across her face. It was a fresh wind, unlike the smell of the old opera house.

"Erik?" Aslynn called out again, still no answer.

Aslynn wasn't scared, she was just very uneasy. _Why would he bring me this far and leave me?_ The young woman looked around in the dark hall again and saw a pair of golden eyes coming toward her.

This made her jump, and take a few steps back. She stared into the eyes as they grew bigger. She raised her hand ready to attack if they came any closer.

* * *

Then suddenly a light appeared from the lantern and the golden eyes disappeared. In their place was a pair of green ones that belonged to Erik.

Aslynn lowered her hand and looked around, trying to find the golden eyes.

"What are you looking for?" the Phantom asked.

"Eyes…there were these two golden eyes…" she faded off.

Thinking about it Erik said, "I'm afraid I startled you."

Aslynn narrowed her brows. "What?" she started, but then changed her mind. "Wati, where those eyes yours?"

"Yes"

The young woman's eyes widened. "How?"

"I don't know, it only happens in total darkness." Erik simply replied. "Come, we are almost there."

With Erik leading her again, Aslynn felt comforted, and the blood that was racing through her veins from seeing the golden eyes was calmed. They went up one more flight of stairs. Erik then led her to a cold, black metal door, and pushed it open.

* * *

Aslynn first felt a cold blast of air, similar to that of what she felt earlier. Then she looked out and saw a black sky, full of stars, and the Paris skyline. On the ground was about two inches of fresh snow. On the roof were several large statues of Greek gods with a pealing gold paint under a layer of snow.

She just stood in the door way for a while, looking at the beauty around her. This was the first time she had seen Paris at night. Even though everything thing was lit with candles or gas, the skyline still glowed. What made it even more spectacular was having no cars or noises of modern technology, like she would have heard if she were back home.

She adored nighttime, especially in the winter. The sky always looked bigger in the colder months, and seemed to have more stars. The snow on the ground made it extra beautiful, with the stars and moon reflecting off it. She loved it when that happened, it always reminded her of sugar.

The young woman came back to her senses when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly.

"It's just me," Erik said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm standing in the door, aren't I?" Aslynn walked onto the rooftop slowly, Erik following right behind her. He let go of her shoulder as he closed the door.

"You're not saying much." Erik said, a bit worried that she didn't like it.

"I'm sorry, its just… it's amazing. It's the first time I've seen Paris at night, and with a view." She said, turning to face Erik. Even though he still held onto the lantern, it was hardly needed. The soft glow from the moon and stars was enough to see everything around her.

Erik saw the amazement in her eyes. "So you like it?"

"Yes, it's so peaceful. Especially with the reflection of light off the snow." Aslynn said looking up at the sky.

"I'm glad you like it." Erik said, as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Seeing his movement out of the corner of her eye, Aslynn looked back to Erik. In his hands she saw a red rose, tied with a single black ribbon.

Erik looked into Aslynn's blue eyes as he gave her the rose. He remained silent. She accepted it, and looked at it with wonder. Then looking back up to the giver she asked,

"What's this for?"

"It's for all you've done for me." Erik said, his voice was deep and seducing.

Aslynn looked up at him with question. "What have I done for you? You're the one who has done stuff for me." She asked.

Erik just looked into the young woman's beautiful eyes. After trying to figure out what to say he said, "You've shown me kindness that not many people have. That I am very thankful for."

This made Aslynn think. _He's saying that I'm the one of the few to be kind to him? Is it because of his mask, or is there more that I don't know?_

Instead of saying anything she threw her arms around him. Erik jumped at this gesture. It might have very well been the first hug he has ever received in his life.

Aslynn smelt the intoxicating fragrance of Erik's cloak, of mull spices and cinnamon. Since she could feel that he was uncomfortable, she let go of the hug, and stepped back a bit.

Erik's eyes traced her body as she stepped back. The light of the moon made her skin glow as if she were an angel. She was very beautiful tonight. Clearing his throat he said,

"If you look at the moon and the rose together, you will see that it's your tattoo. You said you like them both, so I thought I would give you them both. We were lucky the sky cleared from the snow clouds. I wasn't expecting it, since it's a little late in the year for snow."

Aslynn looked at the rose and then up to the moon. She when she was them together a smile slide across her face.

"Wow, that's amazing. Thank you." She said, looking back to Erik. "Can I look around?"

He nodded. With that Aslynn walked over near a statue and looked off at the skyline. Erik mean while was deep in thought.

_I can't believe she just hugged me. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting. She is very different from Christine, more trusting, less scared. Actually she's not scared at all. I might even have her trust. She hasn't rejected me yet. Maybe I shouldn't have shut her out like I did, try to ignore her. I was afraid she would do the same as Christine, but now I don't think so. But for that to happen she can't see my face. _

_The last time I was on this roof was when I heard Christine tell Raul that she loved him. Damn that night was on of the worst I have ever known. But tonight is different. Much different.

* * *

_

Aslynn moved a bit so the statue was half blocking her as she looked at Erik. The unmasked side of his face was facing her, and his features were very handsome. His black hair shown in the moonlight, and she could see he was breathing heavily. He was deep in thought. _I wonder what he's thinking about?_ Aslynn thought as she looked down at the red rose.

It was a perfect bud that was opened a bit. All the thorns had been plucked off of its stem. A few green leaves remained near where the black silk ribbon was tied. She brought the flower up to her nose and inhaled its lovely scent. Lowering it again she looked back over to the cloaked man.

* * *

Suddenly a very mischievous thought ran threw her head. She put the rose in between her teeth and bent down to the snow.

Erik's thoughts were interrupted by something cold and hard hitting him on his shoulder. Instantly he became furious at what hit him. He looked down and saw snow covering his cloak. His quick temper began to rise.

He looked around for the young woman but didn't see hear. Then he heard a muffled giggle coming from behind the statue of Hermes. He realized that it was the owner of the laugh that had hit him, so he decided to get it back. He quickly went around the other way until he was in the shadows behind the young woman.

She was crouching in the snow, making another snowball. His first reaction was to run up and grab her, but he realized that she was a woman, and that probably would upset her or even hurt her. So he just slowly walked up behind her.

"I see Hermes sent me a message." He coldly whispered into Aslynn's ear.

Aslynn let out a bit of a scream and jumped. She turned to face Erik. On her face was a large, playful smile. "I guess so, but apparently the receiver did like the message." She said, seeing the anger in Erik's eyes.

"No, he didn't." He replied, stepping back a bit. He then lightly threw the snowball at her legs.

"Hey! No fair. I thought you were mad, and now you just got me." Aslynn protested.

The anger in Erik's eyes left as smirk showed itself on his face. Seeing this Aslynn stepped back a bit then turned and ran to the next statue. Once behind the statue of Apollo she looked out and tried to find Erik. She saw a shadow move so she bent down to make another snowball.

She saw the shadow move again, and threw the ball to where she expected it to move. The shadow stopped, and had a big white spot on its back. Aslynn smiled. _Good shot_, she told herself. The next thing she knew a snowball whizzed past her ear, just missing her. Ducking behind the statue she laughed softly.

She peaked out again to see if he was there, and while doing so someone grabbed her arms. The strong grasp spun her around.

Erik looked down at Aslynn, and had a very angry look on.

Seeing his expression Aslynn said, "Hey, I was just having some fun, its nothing to get all worked up about."

After she said that the masked face's expression changed. A rare, rich laugh came out of Erik's mouth as a large smile grew on his face. This laugh almost melted Aslynn's heart.

"Now whose the one getting worked up, I was just joking with you. Good aim by the way." He said threw his laughs.

Aslynn smiled, and took the rose out from between her teeth. "You know Erik, I don't think I've ever met some one quite like you."

"That's a good thing, trust me."

* * *

The two spent a bit more time out on the roof, looking at the stars. Erik pointed out different constellations, and Aslynn calmly listened. His voice was so relaxing to listen to, and very beautiful. When she started to yawn, Erik convinced her to go back to his house.

He lead the way again, keeping a close eye on her so she didn't fall asleep. By the time they made it down to the lake, Erik was caring the young woman. He set her in the boat and rowed off.

Once he reached the dock he tied the boat off and lifted the sleeping woman out of the boat. He carried her to her room and set her down on the bed. A strand of hair fell onto her peaceful face, so he carefully brushed it away. He stood back and looked at the beautiful young woman for several minuets before he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Another note**, I am leaving tommorow to go over seas to Italy, so I will be unable to post any chapters for at least two weeks. A new chapter will be up once I get over Jet-Lag. **And Please review and tell me what you think. Every review helps!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: I don't own any Phantom stuff, ya'll should know that by now. **As you can guess I'm back from Italy, and are somewhat over jet-lag, since this chapter is going up. It was amazing, except when driving. AHHH, Italians drive like lunatics ! But I never saw any accidents, so they drive like safe lunatics.

**A huge thanks to all the reviewers, all your input is helpful**, and A.E. Hall, I hope this is better for you, that's another reason why this chapter is up a day later, trying to make everything more poetic. And while on the topic of editing, my Editor hasn't really been much of a help recently, I talk to her all the time, but she's just not editing. It's either : **A:** Got shot by a crazy southerner b/c she's a yankee living in the south (yes, there still are people fighting the war)** B:** It's summer and she's being extreamly lazy **C:** just quit... I think its a mix between B and C, so that means I need a new editor. If anyone know's of anyone, that would be very helpful, since I can't catch everything I do wrong. : Anyways, here's Chapter 14, hope you enjoy:

* * *

Several days passed since the night on Apollo's lair. Aslynn and Erik spent more time together than in the past. Mostly by spending time together was being in the same room, where they still kept to themselves a good deal. Frustrating enough, Aslynn found that it was still hard to keep a conversation with Erik, but he was a bit more willing to respond to her ever-ending questions. When she wasn't trying to talk to Erik she worked on the puzzle book she bought. Some of the problems were very easy, while others took most of a day.

The misanthrope man spent most of his time composing. Ever since he and Aslynn had become friendlier he decided that he was going to write another opera, for if the opera house ever reopened. He tried to loosen up to Aslynn, and that night on Apollo's lair helped. From that night he learned that there might yet be hope, and she didn't judge him. Afterwards she told him that she had a good time, which shocked the phantom.

_She doesn't seem to care about my mask. Or at least hasn't asked about it in a while. Maybe I was wrong to think of her a Christine. Instead of keeping away she tries to hold a conversation, something Christine would never do. She doesn't want to leave either. At least, she hasn't asked to yet. _

_She won't stay here forever; she _will_ want to leave sometime,_ Erik thought as he walked in circles in his room. Aslynn was asleep and Erik took the time to be in his chamber.

_But until she does ask, what do I do? Do I really care for her? Is that why I keep thinking about her? Maybe telling her that I care for her would keep her from leaving._

_Come on Erik get your head out of the clouds. Aslynn wouldn't stay with you always. Telling her what you feel could scare her, like it did Christine. But she's not Christine, and I wouldn't call this love, no. She still wouldn't stay, she'll see behind the mask sometime, and then wish to leave. _

As he dawdled upon this thought he took off his cold, bone white mask, and set it down on a nightstand. Stiffly he walked over to a heavy black drape and pulled it back. Behind it was a shattered mirror, the cracks like a sunburst coming out of the center. Seeing his reflection the man turned away in disgust.

_No, look at me, she wouldn't stay for this. I'm a monster; I was never meant to be loved. I've learned that in this hell of a life. Society's shunning of me, expect for Madam Giry's kindness. The gypsies don't count. Well, there is Dargoga._

He returned to the shattered mirror. Slowly taking his hand to his combed back hair, he pulled off the black wig. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his reflection with his thin blonde hair. On the disfigured side of his face hair was missing. Curling his lip he stared at his image with hatred.

_I could force her to stay_. He thought, picking up a candlestick. _No that would make me more of a monster and any chance I had would be gone._ With that he threw the lighted candle across the room. As soon as it hit the stone floor it went out.

"Why would anyone be kind to a monster like me? Damn, how long I've wanted to get out of the fires of hell, to be someone's angel again. To reach my heaven." He snarled, his temper flaring.

* * *

While Erik cursed his reflection he failed to hear a faint cry coming from the room Aslynn was in. 

In her room Aslynn was tossing in her bed. Glimmering sweat beaded up on her face as she kicked off the sheets. Still in a deep slumber she tossed again.

_Far away, Aslynn was walking down an empty beach, the warm wand sliding threw her toes. Her bare feet enjoyed the warm water that had just washed up on the shore. Welcomed warm rays of sunshine beat down on the brunette's back. It seemed like an eternity since she walked along the shoreline; with the sound of crashing waves ringing threw her ears._

_Not knowing where she was going or how far away she was to travel, were cares that didn't bother her. Instead her mind was overcome with the view around her, and the crispness of the air. It had been too long since she last heard the waves crash against the shore and smelt the salt air. _

_It didn't occur to Aslynn how she got there, or where Erik was. All she cared was that she was home. A joy filled her soul that she hadn't felt since Chris died. Gracefully she continued to walk the beach, watching the seabirds dive into the water. Their swift movement was calming to watch._

_She walked the warm beach until it faded into a street. The change in scenery didn't stop her. Aslynn kept on walking; knowing that she wasn't in her final destination. Under her feet she could feel the presence of the hot pavement, but it didn't bother her. The street was narrow, most likely one way._

_Slowly people started to appear around the bare-footed woman, most of the faces she didn't recognize. A few she recognized as neighbors. They were all walking against her; each one of them had the same expression on their face. The source of this expression puzzled her, but she didn't think too much on it._

_Just as slowly as the people appeared they began to disappear and soon she was walking down the road alone. She could tell that she was getting closer to her destination, wherever that is. Crossing in front of her friend's house, she decided to stop a bit. Glancing threw the window she saw two people getting ready to go out. Both were dressed in black, the shorter woman was tying a bunch of roses together. _

_Aslynn knew that this wasn't her destination so she kept going. The next thing the traveler knew she was walking into a crowd, and she could sense she was getting close. Gradually she started to pick out faces in the crowd._

_She was walking with members of her family, some she hadn't seen in a while. All of the faces were very somber, full with grief. They pasted by her as if she was invisible. Aslynn also noticed that they too were all wearing black. _

_Suddenly she noticed two of her friends standing aside talking. Approaching them she said, _

"_Hey guys. What's everyone doing here?"_

_The brown haired man kept on whispering to a blonde woman, as if he didn't hear Aslynn. So she tried again._

"_Hey Bruce, what's going on? It's not like you to do this."_

_The man she addressed as Bruce still did nothing to acknowledge her presence. Just as she was about to step in front of him to get his eye, the two turned and walked toward the crowd. _

_As they left Aslynn heard the blonde woman say, "Well, I think she went the way she would have wanted to."_

_After hearing this Aslynn realized that she was at a funeral. She noticed that the two walking away from her were also dressed in black._

_Curiosity filled the traveler as she wondered if this was where she was meant to be. She looked down to find that she was wearing a simple white sundress that v-ed in the neck. In was very flowing and came to her knees. _

"_I must not be going to the funeral," she whispered to her self. "I'm not wearing the right clothes."_

_Walking deeper into the crowd she saw Peter. Peter was one of the few to really comfort her after Chris died; it was threw Peter that Aslynn meet Chris. He lost his father around the same time, so he understood her grief. The musician was also the only friend who was there the night Chris proposed, her late fiancé had worked it out for him to play Aslynn's favorite song. _

_Peter was standing with another young man who had dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. When she heard the voice of the young man her heart jumped. It was her elder brother Patrick. _

_His blue eyes, which matched Aslynn's, were full of sadness as he talked to Peter. His arms were tensely folded across his chest as he breathed heavily. The young woman could tell that Peter and her brother were deep in conversation, on a topic that made her brother uneasy. _

_She had always held a high respect for Patrick, and tried not to invade his private life. When they were little they would always wrestle and play childish games, and that created a strong bond between the two. He later went on to protect her when she was in danger. Because of all of that she decided that it was best not to interrupt them, so she walked on. _

_The next group of people she saw was some of her girlfriends from the university. All of them were seated on a bench, and wearing fancy black dresses. Knowing that they would never act weird around her, Aslynn walked over and said hello._

_Meghan turned her head to look over in Aslynn's way but didn't say a word in reply. Confused, Aslynn tried again._

"_Hey, what's everyone doing here? Meghan? Hello?"_

_Instead of getting a reply from the red head, Meghan turned back to the other ladies and whispered something to them. After she did this she turned her head back towards Aslynn. The red head gazed off for a minuet then nodded her head. The group instantaneously got up and walked into the crowd. _

"_Fine, I'll ignore you too." Aslynn huffed as she watched them walk off._

_By this point Aslynn gave up hope on figuring out what was going on. She knew that this wasn't where she was trying to get to. Sighing, she push onward, her bare feet now brushing against the cold grass. _

_Fighting her way threw the sea of people Aslynn neared the center. There she found her mother embracing her younger sister. Both of them were deeply upset, and using each other for comfort. The bare-footed woman noticed how wet their cheek's were, and how puffy their eye's were as well. _

_Aslynn started to walk towards them until she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. In front of her was a headstone that belonged to Chris's grave. That seemed to be the final destination of the crowd, which seemed very odd to the traveler._

_Again Aslynn knew that this wasn't where she was going, so she tried to push threw the crowd. Not getting far, she grumbled, and cursed at the people. As she was about to yell 'get out of my way' she saw another headstone that took all the sound out of her mouth. _

_In front of this new headstone was an open coffin, orbited by fresh earth. Standing next to the grave was Heather, clutching a small object in her fist. Taking a deep breath Aslynn slowly walked towards Heather. As she approached she heard her friend say,_

"_I shouldn't have had her go for that wave. Damn." Pausing, Heather opened her fist. "Well, she will be with her love know, maybe be happy again."_

_The female surfer picked up the ring that was in her palm and bend over the coffin. She slid the ring onto the body's finger. As she did so Aslynn's mind blacked out, and when she blinked she was standing at the foot of a driveway. The driveway led up to a large, elegant house, with a horse drawn carriage at the door. She blinked again and was back in the graveyard. _

_Now shaking, Aslynn approached the grave. She held her breath as she bend over the black coffin to look at the corpse. What she saw made he stumble back, while letting out a small scream._

_In the casket was a perfect image of her body, with her eye's close. The body in the tomb's hairline had a large bump and scrape on it. Behind it was a large gash that had been sown up._

_Overcome by violent shakes and her legs like rubber, Aslynn dared to look at it again, just to makes sure. This time, as she looked onto her dead body, she started to fall. She fell inwards, letting out an ear-piercing scream.

* * *

_

With her whole body paralyzed with shakes, she awoke with a start. Gasping for air she bolted up, sweat pouring down her body.

"It can't be true. It was just a dream. Oh shit. It can't be true." She rambled to herself.

The frightened woman's attempt to calm herself failed, and her body started to uncontrollably shake again. Slowly she stumbled out of bed, and made her way towards the door.

Stumbling through the hallway, her legs like jello, she fell into the wall. After struggling to get up she used the wall to guide her down the hall. Using the wall as a guide, she made her way to Erik's room. Her breathing was heavy and her chest tight. The world around her was swirling.

After what seemed to be an eternity she reached the old wooden door that blocked off Erik's room. Forgetting his warning not to enter, she opened the door and stumbled in.

"Erik, I'm…" she stumbled, but stopped as her cloudy eyes saw the coffin on the floor.

"Oh shit." The faint woman whispered before crashing down to the floor.

* * *

Erik's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his door open, and the young woman stumble in. Automatically his hand went up to his unmasked right side of his face, to cover it. He heard her weak voice start to say something until it stopped. 

The anger from his thoughts magnified instantly. His first thought to the young woman was that she had seen his face, that he didn't cover it fast enough.

"Damn you! I told you not to enter my room," he yelled, his rough voice echoing off the black drapes that covered the room. "How dare you enter my room! Damnable woman, why the hell did you have to do that?"

In his fury he whirled around to find Aslynn on the floor. The way her body was positioned was hard to tell if she saw his face or not. Her breathing was heavy and eye's closed. She appeared to be in some kind of shock.

Still enraged Erik snarled at the woman, and took the opportunity to put his mask on. He turned back around and picked the white mask off the nightstand. He slid it onto his face. Then the now masked man walked into his bathroom and filled a basin with cold water.

Red-hot anger was beating through his veins. He carried the basin to the disobedient woman and set it down on the floor. After staring at Aslynn for a bit, he kneeled down next to her.

Slowly he pulled his gloves off, and dipped his hands into the ice-cold water. Cupping some water in his hands, he splashed it onto the woman's face.

* * *

Aslynn was brought back with the feeling of cold water running down her face. The first thing she saw luckily wasn't the coffin, but Erik's strong hands filled with water. Seconds later that water was in her eyes. 

Slowly she lifted her head, towards Erik. She met his green eyes that were filled with anger.

Seeing that she was awake, Erik stood back up, drying his hands on his un-tucked white shirt.

"I told you to stay out of my room." His voice was overwhelming with anger, but remained soft, like a growl.

Aslynn looked to the floor. "I… I'm sorry… I just…" she stuttered.

As she tried to get words out, she recalled why she was there, the dream. Upon recalling the nightmare she started to violently shake again. Unable to control her body, her head slightly turned away from Erik. Through the swirling objects the saw the casket again, and her body became as stiff as a board.

Erik watched and waited for the woman to explain herself. He realized that something was out of place when she started to shake. As she turned towards his bed her body froze.

"You just what?" Erik questioned with a powerful voice, still angry.

Aslynn didn't answer him; she just looked at the coffin. She felt as if someone punched her in the stomach.

"Answer me woman!" He commanded when she didn't respond.

Words came to Aslynn's mouth, but not to answer the fuming man's question. To her self she said,

"I'm dead. No, I can't be. Oh damn…" the woman started to tremble again and she ran her fingers through her messy hair.

Erik frowned, and said, "Your not dead, your as alive as anyone."

Still looking at the coffin the vacillating woman replied, "No, I'm dead. I'm dead damn it!"

The masked man moved in front of Aslynn, blocking her from the coffin. He squatted down so he was looking her in they eye.

"Your not dead." His voice was fierce, and his eyes still flaming with rage.

Aslynn's voice rose as she spat, "Yes I am, damn it, I'm dead!"

The phantom noticed that her shaking stopped as soon as he blocked his bed from her view. Then it occurred to him that the coffin on the floor was why the fainted. "That's not your casket." His voice was a bit calmer, but still overcoming.

Looking up into his eyes, Aslynn was calmed a bit, but not much. "It has to be. I saw it. I was in it. My family was there…"

"What are you talking about? This is the first time you've seen my bed."

"It was more than a dream, I was the only one wearing white, and everyone else was dressed in black. I saw my body in a coffin, I'm dead." Her weak voice told Erik. She wanted to know if that really wasn't her coffin, like Erik said, so tried to get up.

Unable to she fell back down to the ground. Again she tried, this time standing up on legs that felt like they were fragile sticks. As she started to wobble over towards the casket Erik called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

Aslynn didn't reply, she just stood next to the coffin, building up the courage to look in. Finally ready she leaned over the edge. Inside she saw red silk sheets, and no body.

"I told you that's my bed." The phantom growled, getting up.

Aslynn came back to her senses again and whirled around. "You sleep in there?" she demanded.

"Yes."

Aslynn was quiet for a while, thinking the past events through. Suddenly she said, "But I'm still dead. It's starting to make sense. I'm dead, damn."

To Erik it sounded as if she was almost laughing. _She must still be in trauma_. He stiffly folded his arms over his chest. "Your not making sense. Your alive."

_Maybe she's been right about the whole 'not from this time' thing. It's a very unlikely story, but with her saying she's dead, it's starting to piece together. So then if she's been telling the truth, she died the day she was brought down here. Ha, so I really do live in Hell._

Since the woman didn't reply he went on. "So, I'm taking it that your never going back to where you came from?" He unfolded his arms as he approached the young woman.

It was Aslynn's turn to frown. "No, don't you get it, I've been telling you that I'm dead. There is no going back to the twenty-first century or surfing or my family."

As she said that, her eyes started to water and her voice was shaky. She realized that there really was no going home. That she would never be able to wrestle with her brother or go to concerts with her sister.

She brought her hands up to her eyes to cover the tears that were starting to fall. Aslynn turned away slightly, warm tears now running down her cheeks.

The Phantom watched the young woman as she tried to hide her sadness. He wasn't one to be sympathetic, especially receiving very few accounts of sympathy himself. Though he was still furious with her for entering him room, this was one rare time in which he wanted to show sympathy.

It tightened his heart to see the distress of Aslynn. Unsure of what to do, he stepped towards the weeping woman, but stopped, afraid of what her reaction would be. If he touched her would she recoil from him?

_At this point I guess I have nothing to loose_, the masked man grimly thought. Slowly, he walked up to the woman and after hesitating for a moment he rested a hand on her shoulder.

Instead of rejecting the gesture, Aslynn turned towards the Phantom and buried her head into his shoulder. Erik's breathing instantly increased and he was lost for what to do. The mourning woman then unconsciously put one of her hands on Erik's muscular chest, lightly grabbing onto his shirt.

The masked man jumped out of shock, his eyes wide. This was not what he expected. The warmth of the woman against his tense chest was something he had never felt, along with the warm, wet tears that bleed through his shirt.

With one hand on her back, Erik was unsure of what to do next. After a while of her soft weeping into him, he used his other hand to stroke her hair.

Aslynn's head lay above the rapidly beating heart of the Phantom of the Opera. As time passed, the heartbeat returned to a normal speed, as did his breathing. The rhythmic beat of Erik's heart calmed the woman.

After what seemed to be an eternity for Erik, Aslynn's grip on his shirt loosed and she pulled back. Taking her sweaty hand, she whipped away the last tears. Not ready to face Erik's eyes, which where last full of fury, Aslynn looked down at her feet.

Running her fingers through her tangled hair she muttered, "god, I'm a mess."

Hearing this Erik replied with a calm voice, "No, your not."

Looking up to the man she smiled, "Do you have to disagree with everything I say?"

At this, the Phantom didn't reply. He just looked off past the woman. Most of his anger was gone, but he never was able to get over something that quick. The angry fire that ran through his veins earlier was gone.

The young woman watched him; her puffy red eyes traced the stone cold mask. It was on the right side of his face, like it always was, but something seemed different. For some reason he didn't look the same.

Feeling a pair of eyes upon his face, Erik glanced down to the woman. She was looking at him with an odd look, as if she lost something.

Suddenly it hit Aslynn what was different. Erik's hair was no longer the neatly combed back black hair that it usually was. It was a very light brown, almost blonde and stringy thin. Above his ear where his mask stopped, hair was missing, a good chunk of it too.

"Erik," Aslynn started, curiosity ringing in her voice, "Your hair hasn't always been blondish, has it?"

Without delay he turned away from the woman, covering his head with both of his hands.

"Damn it. How could I forget? Damn." Erik fiercely cursed to himself.

He briskly walked to the small table next to a shattered mirror. From the table he picked up a wig of black hair and placed it on his head. Cursing again he looked into the mirror and saw Aslynn looking at him.

She didn't appear to be frightened or disgusted by the sight, which shocked him. _At least she didn't see the worst of it_. Slowly he turned around.

Aslynn watched him with curiosity. He was a man who was very self-conscious of his image. She must admit, his hairline was very odd, along with the thinness of his hair. Seeing the wig answered her question, and when Erik turned back around he looked like he usually did.

Anger rose back to his eyes, but this time it wasn't geared to her. The silence became uncomfortable so she meekly said, "So, blonde is your natural hair color."

"Yes," he growled, "Pretty sight, isn't it?" His body was tense, and he held is arms to his side. His top lip was curled up.

Turning from his blazing eyes the young woman said, "Well, um… I just… it's different from what I'm used to seeing."

"Look at me! I will not have you mock me," Erik snarled.

Aslynn walked over to the piano that occupied a wall of Erik's room. She pulled out the red satin covered bench and sat down. She looked up to Erik who was still across the room. His lip was still curled.

"I wasn't mocking you, I just was a bit shocked to find that you wore a wig. Wearing a wig isn't bad; I mean I know plenty of people who wear wigs. Well they are all cancer patients, and they didn't have any hair."

Erik didn't respond to this. Cancer was known, but didn't know that people lost their hair from it. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself.

Since the Phantom didn't reply, Aslynn softly said, "Thanks."

The masked, and now wigged man loosed a bit, his frown softened. "Why?" he simply asked.

"For having a shoulder to lean on. Or at least letting me lean on you, to comfort me. It meant a lot. I mean how often do you find out your dead?"

"Less than I wish," he muttered under his breath. "Your better now I presume?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but I got to get out of here."

The look on Erik's face changed as quickly as a north wind. Reading the look she added, "Not for good though. I don't have anywhere to go. But a stroll in some fresh air, some sun."

His face returned to an emotionless pallet as he nodded. "It's too early in the morning to be in the streets of Paris. It's full of prostitutes and drunks."

"Will you take me up later?" Aslynn asked, looking up into Erik's eyes. He still remained across the room, but wasn't as tense, or angry.

He nodded and added, "Try to get some more sleep."

Aslynn shot up from the piano bench. "Are you crazy? After that dream or vision, whatever you want to call it? Hell no. I'm happy staying right here." She fiercely replied.

A bit alarmed by her response Erik walked over to the young woman. His eyes remained locked with hers. The fear he saw earlier when she was looking to the coffin was gone.

"Let's leave this funeral room though." He said in a deep voice, leading the way to the door. After letting her go through first, he followed and closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Note:** This was another fun chapter to write, since I love doing the dream flash back things. **Please review and let me know what you think about my story!** (everybit of input helps!) Grazie 


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow, its been a long time since I've last updated. Sorry about that, but what can I say, I only got one review on the last chapter and didn't feel like there was a hurry for this one. Also I read the HalfBlood Prince,saw the best waves at the beach the week-plusI was there, spenttwo weeks atBand Camp, andI had a bit of a writers block. So here is the next chapter, I must admit its not my best, but recovering from writers block, itsso muchbetter than the chapter I origionally was going to post. I also had to make sure the new character in this chapter worked okay, since 'it' will become more important later. **

**And if you want to see chapters up quicker, review, review, review!**

Disclamer: Sadly I dont own Erik, or any Phantom stuff (well i do own the soundtrack and the movie!) but I don't own the rights to it...

* * *

Erik brought Aslynn into the room overlooking the lake. A think mist hung over the glassy lake, giving the room an eerie feel. The room glowed from the light of one hundred candles. He had the young woman sit on the couch and then disappeared down the hall.

Moments later the Phantom reappeared caring a fancy silver tray. Upon the platter was a teapot and two cups. Holding the platter with one arm he pulled the coffee table closer to the couch. After readjusting the dish he set it down on the marble topped table. With out any noise, he calmly picked up the teapot and poured a reddish, steamy liquid into the cups.

Carefully he handed one of the cups made out of fine china to Aslynn. She took it with caution, and sniffed the brew.

"Ginger? I'm not sick or hurt." She remarked, taking a sip.

"It will help calm you. There's more than ginger in it. I've learned a lot about healing herbs while in Persia." Erik replied, picking up the remaining cup and taking a drink.

Aslynn merely nodded. _I don't think I want to know what else is in here. _

Dazing off, the woman started to recall her 'dream'. Watching Aslynn, Erik sat down in an armchair. He watched her like a hawk. After taking a big swig of the tea, finishing it off, he set it down on the table, never taking his eyes off the woman.

Coming out of her thought a question popped into her head.

"So, I guess I'm staying in Paris. But what do I do? Do I get a job? I can't stay down here forever. I can't live with you forever. I feel like such a burden already, what has it been, two weeks?" Aslynn asked rambling off.

Erik stopped her as he said in a deep voice, " You can stay here if you want. It's not like any one else uses that room your staying in."

Aslynn looked over to the Phantom. Her eyes locked with his green ones. Her un-brushed hair fell into her face, which she brushed behind her ears.

"Really?" She asked, her fingers playing with the empty cup on her lap.

He nodded, not breaking away from her warm eyes. His face remained stone still.

"I don't want to sit around all day though. Maybe I can at least get a job, and pay you something." She set the cup back on the tray before she broke it.

"If you insist."

A period of silence passed until Aslynn decided to wash up. After letting Erik know, she got up and softly walked down to her room. Shutting the door behind her Aslynn walked over to the fireplace a picked up the one lit candle. She used it to light the rest of the room, then the candles in the bathroom

Back in the bedroom she pulled up the sheets of the canopy bed. After tucking the last blanket in she went back to the bathroom and started to run a bath.

There must have been caffeine in the tea Erik served, and Aslynn could feel it settle in_. I haven't had coffee or soda in a while, so I guess my body is reacting more than usual to it_.

She bathed and sat on the hearth of the fireplace in her corset and underwear to dry her hair. While running a brush threw her wet hair she thought about Erik.

He has loosened up to me a good bit. The most surprising was when he put his hand on my back to comfort me. Then bringing the tea out for me. But yet, he still doesn't trust me it seems. I recall that he was yelling at me when I entered his room. Well, maybe in time.

_What was that feeling I felt when he comforted me? Whatever it is, I haven't felt it in a long time, the warmth of a man, the pulse of his heart. Was that it, or was there more to it? Why did I go into his room after all? Did I want to be in his presence? I guess so, well, he is the only person I really know here, my only friend. And his scent, damn, that alone could put me in a trance._

When her hair was dry she pulled on the red dress she bought, since she had been rotating between that one and the blue one. She picked up her thick cloak, unknowing how cold it was going to be. Running her fingers threw her hair she used her other hand to dim the lamps. After looking around the room she left, following he sound of Erik playing the organ.

The sweet melody filled the dark hall she walked down. When she entered Erik glanced back, still playing away. The song ended and he got up from the bench.

"You look nice," he said in a voice above a whisper as he walked towards her.

"Thank you. Is it a better time to go out now?"

"By the time we get up to the streets, if we leave now, would be around nine in the morning. Ready to leave?" He asked gesturing towards the boat resting on the misty lake.

Putting her cloak on she nodded and followed Erik to the dock. After seeing Aslynn into the boat Erik to got in and pushed off. The boat ride seemed longer than usual, but that probably was because the young woman's mind was racing with thoughts of her dream.

Erik noticed how tensely the woman before him sat. _That must have been some hell of a dream she had._ When the boat softly collided with the dock the asked man helped Aslynn out and lead her the rest of the way out.

Aslynn was to disturbed by her thoughts to try and converse with her leader. That was until they reached the door to the street and Erik broke the silence.

"I would like you back at four again, just to be safe. I wouldn't think it wise for you to walk the streets near dusk." He said to the woman. Pulling out some money he added, "For any food you may need. I know it's less than last time, but you shouldn't need new clothes."

"Thanks," she said accepting the money. "So, er, I guess you aren't coming with me?"

"No. I have things I need to do." He opened the door and in flooded a warm yellow light.

Aslynn walked out, Erik following, closing the door behind him.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you later then?" she quietly asked, looking down the street.

The phantom nodded and turned to head down a dark alley. Aslynn watched him leave her with slight doubt about going by herself. Biting her lip she headed down the street, the opposite way than what she went last time.

The street was scattered with a dozen people, some looking into windows, and others chatting with each other. It was warmer than the last time she walk the streets of Paris. Spring was definitely around the corner. A crisp air filled her lungs as she wandered, the sun warming her back.

Erik watched her walk away from the alley. Again he was having doubts about her leaving, if she would come back. He softly cursed himself before turning and going further down the dark alley.

As she walked, she smelt the sweet aroma of fresh, baking bread. Following the scent she found a bakery around the corner, fresh loafs filling the window. The door was open, letting out a warm breeze. The young woman couldn't resist going it.

Inside the bakery was lined with cakes and pastries. An elderly woman was pulling a loaf of bread out of an oven. Seeing Aslynn enter she whipped her hands on her flour covered apron and greeted the customer.

"What can I help you with my dear?" The white haired woman asked in a warm voice. Aslynn couldn't tell if her white hair was due to flour or just age.

"I don't know actually. I smelt bread and followed my nose to your bakery. It smells wonderful," she replied looking around at the bake goods.

"Thank you. Everything was baked this morning."

"Well, I think I'll take two of these things," Aslynn finally said pointing to a pastry. "And that bread you just pulled out."

The baker nodded and bagged up the bread. "Anything else dear?"

"No, well actually where does this road lead to?" She asked as she got out money and paid.

"Well, if you keep going it turns into a residential district. There are some very large, nice houses up there a bit. Not as many on this road, but take some of the side streets and you'll see some monsters. One of my best customers lives up there."

Laughing, the young woman replied, "Well, that might be worth looking at."

After thanking the white haired woman Aslynn left the warm bakery. Humming softly she walked down the street, passing people and shops along the way. The fresh air defiantly was doing her good.

Finally she started to walk past houses. The houses grew larger as she kept walking and she turned right on a side street with out any thought. She knew that she had never set foot here before, but she somewhat knew where to go.

The street started to slope upwards and she walked on. Up a bit on her left was a large house set up on a hill off of the road. The front was covered with a colorful stone and there was chimney on each side. There were three visible floors, and two side buildings that attached to the chimneys.

As Aslynn got closer she saw a horse and buggy up by the door, near the end of the driveway. Stopping dead in her tracks she looked at the buggy again. With her eyes wide in shock, she recognized as the same one that flashed in her dream. She saw this house when Heather slid the ring onto Aslynn's finger.

Blinking, she walked up the drive, shock clouding what she was doing. When she reached the door she knocked twice.

Aslynn was brought back to the world around her when the door opened and a woman stuck her head out.

"May I help you?" The woman asked, her white hair shining in the sun. She was wearing an apron and Aslynn could see a wooden bucket behind her.

"Umm, well, I… er…," Aslynn stuttered, unsure of why she was here.

"You're here about the ring then? Many young ladies such as yourself have come." The woman said opening the door more.

"Er… I guess." Aslynn ran her finger threw her hair nervously.

"Come in then. My master will be with you shortly." The woman opened the door all the way, letting the guest into the front hall. "If you'll excuse me, I'll inform him that you're here, then return to my chores."

"Oh, don't let me keep you." She replied, nervously looking around the room. On the walls was fancy blue wallpaper, which looked soft like fabric. She was standing on a gray marble floor with heavy Victorian furniture clustered in corners. Looking to the walls again, she walked toward the closest one. Stretching her hand out she ran her fingers over the wall. It defiantly was fabric. Aslynn recalled from history class (one of the few times she paid attention) that only wealthy people could afford to decorate their walls with fabric.

A rough voice startled the young woman and she quickly pulled her hand away from the wall.

"The master of the house will see you now." A thin, balding man said. He was apparently the butler.

Aslynn nodded and followed the man to a sitting room. The walls in this room were also covered in a fabric, but it was red. Paintings covered the walls and candles partly lit the room. A warmer light came in through the back two windows. Cherry furniture decorated the room. The woman's eyes soon came to a dark brown leather armchair with an elderly man seated.

The man's hair was white and cut short, and he wore a monocycle on his left eye. His eyes were gray like storm clouds. Over his silk suit was a heavy, brown tapestry robe, and a roaring fire in the fireplace beside him made his wrinkly skin glow.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, please sit," he said in a raspy voice, gesturing to a chair facing him and the fire. The butler whispered something in his ear and the man nodded. Once the butler left the man continued.

"I hear you're here about a ring. Is that right? He asked in calm voice.

"Umm, yes monsieur." She quietly replied, her hands folded on the tops of her knees.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" The man asked, peering through his monocycle.

"I'm Aslynn O'Neil."

"Scottish name, Mademoiselle O'Neil, am I right?" Aslynn nodded. "Ah, I am Donatien Garnier."

"It's a pleasure monsieur." She said, her blue eyes darting around the room.

"Well, enough chat, you're here for business," M. Garnier started, but was interrupted by Aslynn.

"Excuse Monsieur Garnier, but how do you know I'm here for a ring, at your house for a lost ring?"

He smiled, "So you didn't see the posters then? The ones saying that I found a ring?" Aslynn shook her head. "Ah, well then. I put posters up after I found it, hoping to be able to return it to the rightful owner. Many women have come, claming that the ring is theirs. Would you care to describe the ring you lost?"

Nodding, Aslynn said, "It's white gold plated over eighteen kart gold. There is a diamond in the middle and two sapphires on either side, with swirls coming out of the sapphires. Engraved inside it says, 'with love to A.M.O. from C.P.M'." Her voice weakened as she said the last bit, her thoughts drifted off to her dead fiancé.

Monsieur Garnier watched the young woman as she described the ring perfectly. At the end, her voice became shaky and she dropped her gaze.

"Could you then tell me how you lost this ring?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she went on, " Well, I think I can. I didn't realize it was gone until later, but I think I lost it in a struggle." At this the old man straightened in his chair. "This old man was being robbed, and I tried to stop it. The two who robbed him then attacked me and dragged me off…" she faded off as she recalled how she came to Erik's.

"The rest isn't important," She added quickly.

The man stroked his white beard. _This woman's description is perfect for the ring, as well as how she lost it. What happed after the men bragged her off is what I would like to know_.

"I have found your description of the ring the best so far, as well with how you lost it." He told the woman, whose eyes were staring at a stain on the rug.

At this the woman looked up, and he went on, "I think it belongs to you, here," he broke off to open a wooded box that was on the table next to him. He handed the box to Aslynn. "Is this the ring you lost?"

Gazing at the ring Aslynn's heart skipped a beat. She thought she would never be able to see the ring again. Now, with her last connection to Chris, she felt a lump in her throat grow.

"Yes," she managed to get out, her finger sliding over the ring. "May I ask how you found it?"

"I was the man being robbed, the one you tried to help. After the two men dragged you off I found this ring in the street. Over the next few days I put up posters, and got many callers, all claiming it was theirs. But finally, several weeks later, I find myself facing the brave, beautiful young woman who stood up for a wrinkled man of my age." At the complement Aslynn blushed.

"May I ask, Mademoiselle O'Neil, what does the engraving stand for?"

The woman looked into the roaring fire. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. Opening them again she said, "It means to Aslynn Maria O'Neil from Christopher Patrick Morgan."

"This ring means a lot to you then?" She meekly nodded. "Who is Christopher?"

"My late fiancé." Was all that Aslynn was able to choke out, her gaze still on the ring.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. So this was your engagement ring?" Again the woman nodded. "I just lost my wife three years ago, so I know how it feels."

There was a long silence that grew. Monsieur Garnier watched the woman closely, his thoughts going back to where she had been the past few weeks, where the men took her. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer, so he asked her, "Where did the men take you?"

At this Aslynn looked up, her blue eyes grew wide. She wasn't expecting that question, and didn't know what to say. The last thing she would do is to give Erik away. She had to think of something quick.

"They dragged me off to this man who they said would punish me, since they didn't want to bother. They gave me to the man and said that he had a week, and if in a week I wasn't dead or back on the streets, where they would take me again, I was his. The man was very angry for them disturbing him, so he had them leave right away, leaving me with him." Aslynn paused, thinking of what to say next.

Seeing Monsieur Garnier's expression she quickly went on. " He didn't hurt me thought, he was very kind actually. He gave me a room in his house to sleep in, and food. After the week was up he let me stay, to keep me safe. I'm still staying with him now. He's done so much for me, even lent me money."

The wrinkled man watched as Aslynn finished her story. He couldn't tell what she felt for this man, her expressions kept changing.

"So this man you've been staying with, do you trust him? I mean from what it sounds, your kidnappers thought he would finish you off."

Aslynn smiled, "Yes, I thought he would finish me off too. I enjoy being with him, even though he has a very quick temper, and when angered, he's scary. He's a broken man, been broken many times. There are times when it seems like Erik doesn't want company, but then he asked me to stay. He seems to keep away from the rest of the world, but I guess with his musical talent, he feels its best that way."

"So is he good for you?" Monsieur Garnier asked, noticing how the young woman talked about the man she was living with.

With a questioning look, Aslynn replied, "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you care for him?"

Aslynn shrugged her shoulders, "I guess, I mean he's my only friend here."

"What does he think of you?"

"To be honest, sir, I don't know. He does a good job hiding his emotions. But…"

"Yes?" Garnier asked, eyeing the woman with curiosity. Even if she could tell, or didn't want to admit it, he could tell that she had feelings for this man.

"I don't know. There are times when his eyes are soft, and not full of the usual darkness. And when I'm around him, when he's not angry, I cant explain it."

The old man nodded, and leaned back in his chair. As the grandfather clock chimed noon, he ask, "Would you care to stay for lunch?"

"Sure, that would be great." Aslynn replied hearing her stomach grumble.

Garnier picked up a silver bell that was on the same table that the ring was and rang it. Soon after the butler came into the room, asking, "What may I help you with Monsieur?"

"Charles, can you please set and extra spot for lunch, mademoiselle O'Neil will be dinning with us."

The butler nodded, and left with a bow. Garnier returned his attention to Aslynn.

"After you mademoiselle." He said, slowly getting to his feet. He picked up an ivory cane that was next to the chair to lean on.

Aslynn also got up, and as she did she asked, "Which door?"

The man pointed to the far left door and followed Aslynn into a grand dinning room. A long wooden table was set for two at one end. Garnier sat down at the head, and the butler Charles pulled out the seat on his right for Aslynn.

As food started to come in, Garnier turned to Aslynn. "My wife would have like you a lot. You remind me of my daughter, who was about the same age as you when she died."

"I'm sorry that I never got the chance to met you wife."

"Ah, well. I know you said that you are living with Erik, yes I think that what you said his name was, but if you ever need a place to stay, my house is always open."

"Thank you Monsieur, I will keep that offer in mind. But, um, what I'm really looking for is a job."

"I might be able to arrange that, if you wouldn't mind working with accounting. In my age I find it hard to keep track of everything." Aslynn nodded, with a questioning look on her face. "I'm surprised you haven't asked what I used to do, how I can live in such a nice house."

"I did wonder that," She meekly replied.

"Well, I am the owner of a trading company, that trades with countries all over the world. I started out as a sailor, who luckily came to own my own ship. From there I went to a whole fleet of three large ships, and then started my own company. Now, I am just the owner of the company, I find it hard to travel in my age. But back when I was young I made a fortune."

"Wow, that amazing." Aslynn said. "So what will I be doing?"

"Mostly keeping track of bills and stuff, the company is still doing pretty good."

"That I can handle, thank you so much. When do you want me to start?"

Peering through his monocycle he replied, "In two days, if that works."

* * *

Aslynn spent the rest of the day talking with Monsieur Garnier. When she looked up at the clock and saw that it was 3:45, she started to freak out. Erik told her to be back by 4:00, and it took her more than fifteen minuets to walk here.

"Don't worry, I can have my driver give you a ride to his house. You should make it in time." He calmly told Aslynn.

"Thank you so much. For everything, the job and my ring." Aslynn said as she put her cloak on.

"It's nothing. It was nice to have company again. Please, I would like to have you and Erik over for dinner sometime, I would like to meet him."

"I'll ask him, I don't know what he would say." She hurriedly replied, heading out the door to the buggy. "Thanks again."

* * *

She had the driver drop her off at the front of the opera house. She thanked him and hurried to the place where she was to meet Erik.

She arrived just as the clock struck four, and she found Erik waiting in the shadows. He came out of the shadows when he saw her, and quietly led her to the back door of the opera house.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Reconize the name of the old man? haha you should... hinthint** (And dont think I can't tell all of thoes who read and don't review...) 


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Before I get started on the usual pre-chapter stuff I just wanted to say to all those who are victims of Hurrican Katrina, or have family in that area, that my prayers are with all of you/them, and that everyone can get thru this natural disaster. **

**Now on to the regular stuff: Sorry it's been 3 weeks, but I've been very busy with school starting back and all. This chapter would have been up sooner (like a week and a half ago) if my computer didnt screw up and lose the whole chapter... And since school is in, and marching band, which takes up your life.updates might be a bit less frequent, (or not, haha, if I'm slacking off in class). Also MANY thanks to all of my reviewers! I got so many reviews, and good ones to, so I'm writing comments back to all of them (which I have never done before). For those who saidGarnier was the builder of the Paris Opera house, congrads! The shampoo people, well... yeah. **

des ires:** of course i'm going to finish it, im not one to start things and not finish, but it might be a while. I mean I already have ****the ending all planned out. And i'm a Clarinet player**

**Kay Blue Eyes: Yes,you have the right Garnier. Thanks for the heads up on watching the conversaions with modern day stuff,I guess i forget sometimes. **

eriksangleofvoice: Yes, another winner. And thanks for the review!

cylobaby: shampoo... well, your not the only one. oh wait, isnt that like the Lorel brand or something?

coolspot: thanks for the review, and they will be soon.

Aislynn "lesh" Meyers: Another shampoo... close, but not it. haha. thanks for the review, and the little boost with the comments. I was so happy to read it!  
**Erik'slittlelotte**: haha, im glad you like Aslynn's character. I mean why wouldnt Erik need a bit of 'shaking up'. haha.

Queen of Perf.: And another winner. sorry this isnt that much sooner of an update. oh and along the lines of him as Aslynn's employer, well, hes not so much along the lines of the builder like he is historically hint, but you'll find out mroe later

Nicole: THanks for the review!

* * *

The air inside the deserted opera house was warmer than the chilly wind outside. Stuffiness filled the woman's lungs as she inhaled. The air was much staler than what she had been breathing for the past several hours. There was a familiar lingering smell of smoke. The only light came from the lantern that the man cloaked in darkness carried. That small amount of light disappeared quickly into the darkened rooms, almost as if absorbed by a sponge.

Aslynn's leader remained silent when he lowered the deep hood that shadowed his whole face. The glimmering white mask was all that the woman could see of his face, as his gloved hand let go of hers. His green eyes were dark and emotionless, as well as the non-masked side of his face. He continued to walk forward and Aslynn followed in his wake.

As the two approached the door to the stairs, the woman grabbed Erik's arm. At her touch, the phantom whirled around, his eyes suddenly full of a raging fire. As he looked at Aslynn his eyes softened a bit, since she caught him off guard.

"Sorry, I just prefer going down these steps feeling your presence. I guess its 'cause of the first time I came down here…" she trailed off, breaking the fiery gaze of the Phantom. _He doesn't seem to be in the best of moods. He didn't really greet me at all, or say anything to me yet_.

Erik nodded and took her left hand into his right-gloved one, that way she was close to the wall when they traveled down the spiral stairs.

As they descended into darkness, Erik's grip tightened on the young woman's hand. It got to a point that caused Aslynn to wince. Curious of his behavior, she glanced over to the masked side of his face that was facing her. The muscles in his jaw were tense, but that was all she was able to read. When they made it to the glassy lake Erik let go of his death grip.

After she was in the boat she looked at her hand, which was very white from the lack of blood. _Damn, I wonder why he's like this. He's usually very gentle. And this silence is really getting uncomfortable_.

After what seemed to be forever, the black curtain blocking off Erik's home from the rest of the lake opened and the black gate rose. Algae that grew on the gate dripped down as the boat went under. Once the gondola was clear, the gate automatically lowered again, locking everything out, or in. When the boat softly hit the dock Aslynn jumped out.

The slight rock of the boat caused Erik to look up from his knot tying. He was shocked to find Aslynn not in the boat, but on the dock. She had never jumped out like that before, even before he tied off the boat. _Maybe she just wants to get away from my touch._ Growling to himself at the thought, his mood just went further downhill.

He quickly finished tying off the boat and followed the woman up the stairs. As he approached her she stopped, near the top step. Her head was hung to her side slightly, like she was listening to a far off song.

"Waiting for something?" He hissed in a low, deep voice.

She shook her head and moved on. Her head hung slightly as she did this. _Why is he so pissed? Did I do something?_ She stopped again away from the path she thought Erik would take. Turing around she saw him brush past her. He slowly walked on, his shoulders ten sly hunched.

"Erik?" Aslynn whispered, turning back around to follow the masked man.

He stopped, hearing her faintly call his name. He turned his head slightly, his upper lip curled.

Seeing that he heard her, Aslynn went on.

"Did I do something?" Her voice was a bit louder than a whisper.

"What?" he growled.

"I just… you seem really angry, and I was wondering if it was my fought?" She mumbled looking down to the floor.

At this Erik turned so he was fully facing the woman. With his lip still curled he spat, "What makes you think I'm angry?"

Aslynn just shrugged, still not meeting his gaze.

"Answer me woman!" he said louder, approaching her.

"It's just how you never spoke during the journey down here… and," she started but was cut off.

"What if I just didn't want to talk? Does that make me angry? You just expect too much from me. I told you from day one that I wouldn't be of much company." His voice grew with every statement so by the end he was yelling.

"I remember what you told me," she started but was again cut off.

"Look at me when you talk!" he growled, grabbing her chin and turning her head to face him.

Aslynn briefly stared into his fiery eyes before bring her arm up to push his away. Stumbling back a bit, she kept her gaze upon his face.

"Can't even stand my touch now?" he fiercely said, taking a few steps back.

"No, I just don't like being faced to do something. I usually like it when you… when you gently hold my hand," she whispered the last part.

He didn't say anything, but just turned and walked away. He heard her, but didn't know what to say, or what she exactly meant by it. His chest swelled up with each large breath of air. After walking all the way across the room he stopped at the doorway. Resting his hand on the frame he took a deep breath, trying to calm down a bit.

After several minuets his breath returned to normal, and he turned to find Aslynn in the same place where he left her. She was playing with one of her rings, and most of her mind seemed to be elsewhere. Her brown hair fell in front of her face, hiding her eyes.

After a few more moments of silence, Aslynn felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to see Erik standing in the doorway to the hall.

"You know, I was offered a place to stay today, but I turned the offer down. I would prefer to stay here, even though its underground." She said, still playing with her ring.

"What?" The Phantom asked in a hoarse voice, not believing what he was hearing. _How could she be offered a place to stay? And yet she said she would prefer to stay here, thru my anger and me. How?_

Walking over to the couch she said, "I turned down an offer for free board. Oh, and I also have a job."

This completely shocked Erik. He remembered her talking about getting one, but never thought she would act on it. "What are you thinking? Why did you get a job?" He said with his voice rising.

"I can't stay down here all the time. I need something to do. I'll be doing accounting work." She boldly said, sitting down.

"How did this all happen?" he asked, anger starting to slip thru into his voice.

"Remember what I said about trying to help this man being robbed, and the robbers brought me down here?" Erik nodded. "Well, I meet that man today. He found my ring, and he offered me a job and a place to stay." She stated before Erik cut her off.

"Why did you take the offer? Don't I give you enough?" he snarled.

"You have given me more than enough, but like I said before, I can't stay down here all the time. Anyways, I only took up half of the offer. The man is very kind as well, I mean he gave me back my ring," she said looking down at her engagement ring as Erik again cut her off.

"Just because someone gave you back a ring doesn't mean he's trust worthy. What's so important about this damn ring anyway?" He said, anger and impatience ringing clear in his voice.

"It's my engagement ring. I thought I lost it for good."

"Oh, so it's the ring that your 'pretty boy' gave you," the Phantom started to go off on Chris until Aslynn cut him off.

"How dare you say that about him! You know nothing of what he was like!" She yelled, jumping to her feet. Erik's mood was starting to rub off on her.

"I can say whatever I damn like to. This is my house, remember? I could kick you out when ever I feel like it!" Erik growled, the fire in his eyes burned bright.

"Do it then! Even thought its your house doesn't give you the right to go off on others!" Aslynn bellowed, her flesh turning red in anger.

"Yes it does, I can say what ever I want to about that no good, waste of a man you called your 'fiancé'!" The Phantom spat.

"Stop it! Damn it! Stop it!" Aslynn yelled, briskly walking over to Erik and slapping him hard across the face. As soon as she did this tears started to roll down her tan cheeks.

"How dare you touch me, you wrench!" he yelled, grabbing her wrists. This woman was trying all of his patience.

"Let go!" She growled in a low, but strong voice, kneeing him in the groin.

Almost instantly Erik's grip loosed as he crouched down in pain. Never before has a woman done that to him.

As he did this Aslynn added thru tears, "I don't know what your problem is Erik. Your not usually like this."

With that she fled to her room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

After recovering from the pain from Aslynn's action, Erik stomped off to his organ and started to hammer away. As all of his bottled up anger was released into a harsh piece of his music, Erik replayed what had happened.

So she got a job working from some guy that found her ring. And she was offered a place to say, but declined. She prefers to stay here. I'm sure that her view will change now, especially after my actions. I'm a monster; there is nothing to hold me back from my actions. Damn it! Why was I even put on this Earth?

_For my music, that's the only reason. To show the world my music. But they don't listen to its beauty, its power! Maybe in time… but that's all I seem good for, that and killings… I'm sure it's wondered how such a hideous beast can play such music. That's how it was with the gypsies. 'The Devil's Child' who could sing and play anything better than the Angels themselves. _

His fingers flew up and down the organ, while his feet worked the pumps. The melody that he was creating was haunting, yet full of sadness and anger. Trying to get rid of the redrawn images of life with the gypsies, he went back to Aslynn.

_She is one of the first people that hasn't wanted to leave. She doesn't seem to be bothered by my mask either. Damn, what have I done?_

_She'll leave for sure now. But isn't that what you wanted? To go back to solitude, to die alone? _

"Even if she did stay she would never love you," he said aloud. As soon as he realized what he said, he stopped playing. "What am I thinking? I see nothing in her."

_Don't lie to yourself Erik. You know she's beautiful_.

"NO, I've learned that I can't love, since I'll never be loved in return." He snarled to himself. Rubbing his temples he banged his head on the edge of the organ.

After cursing to himself he pulled his head off the edge of the organ. Grinding his teeth he went back to playing. It took over an hour for the Phantom to calm down to a safe level. As he finished his last piece he figured he should check on the woman.

Slowly he rose from the bench and made his way down the dim hall to Aslynn's room. Upon reaching the wooden door he knocked gently. From inside came a muffled "Come in."

* * *

Aslynn was curled up in one of the armchairs facing a roaring fire when she heard a knock on her door. _What the hell does he want?_

"Come in," she called, not really wanting him to enter.

She heard the door slowly creek open, and then close. Her back was to the door so she couldn't see Erik. Not hearing him walk across the room she said, "What do you want?"

From behind her came a rough, deep voice, "I just wanted to check on you."

Still not turning her head to face him she heard him sit down into the other chair. "Why the hell would you care?"

Erik didn't respond. He just sat in the chair, trying his best to control the monster inside him.

Since Erik didn't say anything, Aslynn turned to see what he was doing. She found him sitting in the chair next to her, his shoulders tensely hunched. He looked like a volcano trying very hard not to erupt. If he hadn't put her in such a miserable mood, Aslynn might have found his appearance very humorous.

Erik observed Aslynn out of the corner of his eye, while he pretended to stair into the fire. The fire caught a glimmer on her cheeks, like that of moisture. Her usually bright blue eyes were red and swollen. Her hair was falling out of the loose knot she had it in. _She must have been crying before I came in._

The silence was becoming very uncomfortable for Aslynn, so she daringly spoke. "I found this nice bakery in town today."

At this Erik turned his head to face the woman. He raised the unmasked eyebrow, which Aslynn took as "is that so?"

"It probably will be easy for me to stop by it on the way home from work, so we can have fresh bread with dinner." She said, her voice shaky. She was still recovering from their quarrel.

"There won't be a need for that." The Phantom harshly told the woman.

"But, I just figured…" she started, but faded off seeing the look on the masked man's face. The last thing she wanted was another argument with him.

Realizing that he was letting the monster creep out, Erik softened his voice saying, "About earlier, I wanted to say… you never told me who this man was you will be working for." He tried as hard as he could to be gentle with his voice, and try to sound more caring.

"Donatien Garnier, he used to be in the shipping industry. He has a huge house." She tucked some of the fallen hairs back behind her ear.

To this Erik just nodded. He had heard the name before, probably on of the box seats in the Opera House.

Thinking to Monsieur Garnier, Aslynn remember the invitation to dinner. _I wonder if this is an okay time to ask Erik about that? Well, I might not have another time like this. _"He invited us over to dinner sometime next week." She told Erik, not meeting his eyes.

"Well, since he did offer you a place to stay, I expected it of him." He replied, missing the _us_ part of it.

"So when would you like to go then?" She dared to look up into his dark, green eyes.

"You can go when ever you want, you're the one who eats the most around here." Erik still wasn't catching on to the idea of both of them being invited.

"Well, that's great, but BOTH of us were invited. So I would like to know what you would prefer." She told Erik, in forcing the both.

He finally understood what the young woman had been saying. He was expected to go as well if she said yes. An expression of shock slid across the cold, masked face.

* * *

**A little bit of a cliffhanger, but I wanted to post sooner than later. Please review, Reviews are the gold of writers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer and A/N: I do not own POTO. This chapter was up a bit sooner than the last one, i think up in 1 1/2 weeks, im getting back on schedual. It would have been up sooner but I was sick over the weekend and didnt have the strength to type, or write. Also school has been getting hectic. (just so you know I'm posting instead of studying for APUSH, you should be grateful)**

**Also many thanks to my reviewers, you make me push on, (even though i would write this anyways) Most of you enjoyed the Angry Erik, which i'm trying to write more of, to bring him back to the Leroux verson. And i never did mention why he was mad, it might come up later. (basically he was just mad) Big thanks to: _Kay Blue Eyes, Naomipoe, eriksangleofvoice, clyobaby, nicole, and Queen of Perfectionism. _**(my beautiful reviewers!) Also a note, watch Phantom in French, its so pretty (even if you cant understand it, like me)

* * *

"Erik?' Aslynn quietly asked, looking the man in the eyes. He didn't show any sign of answering soon. His eyes were glazed over like he was in another world. She didn't think that such an easy question would send a man to never-never land, but apparently it had.

It had been a few minuets since she asked Erik if he would take up Monsieur Garnier's invitation to dinner. The first reaction she could read from the masked face was shock, but after that he went into a trance.

"Erik?" she asked again, this time leaning over a bit, touching him lightly on the arm.

Almost instantly he came back from his deep thoughts. He grasped Aslynn's wrist and started into her eyes. The woman tried o free her arm but his grasp was too strong.

"Erik, please let go." She pleaded, again trying to break away.

Realizing that it was only the young woman, Erik loosed his grip. He slowly slid his ungloved hand down her wrist and over her hand. Her hand was soft, and his ice-cold fingertips enjoyed the radiating warmth coming from her.

Chills were sliding up and down Aslynn's back. There was something about Erik's touch that made her feel like this. Something about how he would go from being so fierce to such a gentle touch. When he finally let go of her hand Aslynn pulled it to her bosom, even though part of her still wanted to feel his cold fingertips against her skin.

Looking into her eyes, Erik finally spoke. 'So this man wants both of us to come to dinner?" Aslynn nodded. "No. I'm not going."

Even though Aslynn's gut had been telling her that he would say this, she was shocked by his simple answer. "But you haven't even met the man. Why not go?"

"Because, I don't want to." Erik simply said, his eyes glistening with the reflection of the fire.

"Why not?" she questioned again, since he seemed to be holding something back.

"I already told you woman!" he said raising his voice.

"I know you did, but you didn't give a good reason why." She slumped back into the chair, afraid that he was going to unleash his wrath again. _Maybe I should just leave it._

"Look, do you think anyone would want to eat dinner with me! Look at me! The whole attention of the dinner would be drawn to this," he spat in disgust pointing to his bone white mask.

"I would," Aslynn whispered, lowering her gaze from his face.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, it's not important." She said, turning to the fire, and watching the flames seductively dance on the logs.

"Tell me what you said," he growled, now becoming impatient. She shook her head, still staring into the flames.

"If it wasn't something you wouldn't have said it. Tell me what you said." He snarled.

"I said I would." She turned to look at the Phantom. When she met his eyes, color quickly rose to her cheeks. Lowering her gaze she brought a hand to her cheek, trying to hide the blush.

"You would what? You would have all of your attention to this?" he said, pointing again to the mask. "So is that all you can think of when you think of me?"

"No. I meant I would want to eat dinner with you." She turned away as soon as she said this. By this point her cheeks were bright red. _What am I saying? Only that I enjoy being with him, that's it. It doesn't mean anything else. No, it doesn't. He just the only one I really know, that's why. But what if there is something else? _

Her thoughts were confusing her, as well as this knew feeling that was starting to grow. If anything she didn't want to give into it.

Erik was dumbfounded by her response. This time she clearly admitted to want to spend time with him. How could she though? How could anyone want to spend time with a beast? Especially a woman as beautiful as her, like being with him? He couldn't think of anything to say back to that.

Finally he was able to form words, "I'll make you something to eat, you must be famished."

He started to rise when Aslynn turned to face him. The redness that earlier had filled her blue eyes was now placed upon her cheeks in a crimson blush.

"Wait, I want to come with you." She said, getting up. The Phantom nodded as she walked over to the bathroom and lit the lamp in there.

His green eyes followed her until he realized that she wasn't closing the door. Turning away from the room Erik heard the sound of water. A little bit later the splashing stopped, and he turned back around to find Aslynn walking out of the washroom, drying her face.

She hung the towel on the hearth to dry, and then lowered the wicks in the oil lamps. When she turned around to look for Erik in the chair she was startled to not find him there. Quickly she scanned the room and found the Phantom standing in the doorway.

"I didn't heard you get up." She said as she walked to the door.

"Being able to move as silently as a shadow is very useful." He remarked with a small grin sliding across his face. He waiting until the woman was thru the doorway to leave. He let her lead the way to the kitchen. After following the young woman down one dimly lit hall, thru the well lit room on the lake, and back into another dim hall they made it to the kitchen. He picked up speed so he could pull a chair out from the table for her.

Thanking him, she sat down in the chair and watched the masked man hustle about the kitchen. The silence that filled the room was interrupted by a loud popping sound. Aslynn jumped a bit when she heard it, and her heart went racing. She was relieved when she saw her host walking over to the table caring a glass and a dusty bottle. He set the glass down in front of her and poured out a red, bubbly drink.

"What are we celebrating?" she playfully asked, accepting the drink from the man.

"It's not champagne, so we aren't celebrating anything. It's an effervescent red wine out of Prussia." He told Aslynn. "I haven't had this particular kind in a while."

"But I don't see a glass for yourself." Aslynn stated, swirling the wine around her glass.

"I'm getting one. I wanted to see what you thought of it first." With a smile Aslynn took a sip of the bubbly potion.

* * *

When the day came for Aslynn to go to work she was ready. The past few days Erik had been very moody. One minuet he would be furious, then later he would be calm. The young woman was beside herself for what to do. She would be talking with the Phantom about something and suddenly he would loose it and go stomping off yelling something along the lines of "Blasted woman!" She was ready to do something else to get her mind off of Erik and his moods.

She lazily made her way to the kitchen to make some tea and grab something to eat. She planned on stopping by the bakery on the way to Monsieur Garnier's, so she was just grabbing a pre-breakfast snack now. While waiting for the water to boil Aslynn listened to Erik play a haunting melody on the organ.

He had been playing a lot recently; almost every time she left her room she would hear him at the organ. She even heard the music in his dreams. If she did not hear the music she would find him hunched over the organ scratching out notes onto a sheet of parchment.

The young woman didn't mind the music, especially when she was trying to go to sleep. She had come to the conclusion that Erik's music was his way of expressing his true feelings.

As the whistle began to grow, Aslynn got a pot ready. Carefully she poured the steaming hot liquid into the pot to fuse with the tealeaves. The leaves were strong so it didn't take long for the tea to steep. After sweetening the tea with honey the woman picked the porcelain cup up and headed back to her room to bathe.

The music stopped when she entered the open room overlooking the lake. The man didn't turn to notice her, but bent down and scratched some notes onto his composition. He was too submerged in his music to take notice of the young woman's brief presence.

Shaking her head she continued down the other hall to her room. Closing the heavy mahogany door behind her, she set her teacup on top of the stone mantle. While turning the wick up on one of the lamps she hummed the melody she has been listening Erik hammer at for the past days. She liked the tune, and when she had asked him why he kept on working on it he became furious.

While she drew a bath the young woman finished her tea. Once the room was steamy from the hot water, she slipped off the pants and shirt she was wearing. After washing and relaxing she got out and tried her self off. As she let her hair dry, she struggled to put her corset and dress on. Finally after several attempts she was dressed and ready to go.

The Phantom was playing again when she entered the room over looking the lake. She carefully walked over near the organ, but remained far enough away so he could reach out to touch her. Again he either didn't feel the presence of the woman or just chose to ignore her. When the beautiful melody was nearing its end Aslynn finally spoke.

"Can you take me up to the city?" She asked, watching the strong hands glide across the organ.

The music that enchanted the candle lit room abruptly stopped. The musician turned around on the bench and found the woman standing a few feet away from him.

"Why do you need to go out?" he questioned.

"Today is when I start work, remember?" she cautiously replied.

"Oh yes, I recall that now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," she replied, thankful that he wasn't mad. "I feel like a kid again."

"What do you mean by that?" Erik curiously asked, raising form the bench.

_I said that out loud_? "When I was younger I would always ask my parents to take me places, until I could go by my self." She said laughing to herself.

The phantom raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He then made his ay down the old steps to the mourned boat. Aslynn followed and got in to the bat while the phantom untied it.

As they made the journey across the lake Aslynn thought about her family. _Am I really dead there? Does life go on for them, like I never existed? Or do they wonder where I am? What are they doing now?_ She must have spoken the last part since Erik asked,

"Who is 'they'?"

"My family. My mom, dad, brother and sister." She replied, watching the oars ripple the black water.

"Do you miss them?" He asked in a whisper after a few moments of silence.

Aslynn nodded, "Yeah, a lot. I never thought I would miss them this much."

Erik didn't say anything else. _I wonder how good of a relation ship she had with them. She hasn't really shown that she misses everything from where she came. Maybe she does and I just don't notice. Even if I did notice, how would I be able to tell that she was showing signs of separation? It's not like I've ever dealt with that. My mother was barely motherly, and I never really had any real family to miss. But I have missed Christine. _

_Oh, Christine, why did you have to leave? Why did you have to love him? Yes, I miss her; I've missed her since the day she left with him. I miss her voice, her doe like eyes._

Now that I think about it, I haven't missed Christine as much now that Aslynn is here. She had kind of filled Christine's spot. Well, not like that. I don't lover her like I loved Christine, if you can even call what I care for her love. I do like having her here though, even if we do get into fights.

Erik' s thoughts were interrupted by the extra rocking of the boat as it collided with the dock. He tied it off and then turned to help the young woman out. This time she accepted his hand and let him pull her out of the boat. He let go once she was soundly on the dock. Taking the lantern off the bow he started up the windy path, waiting for the woman to follow.

Remembering what she said earlier, about holding his hand when they descended the steps, he figured it was ht same for going up. He gently reached out and pulled the young woman closer to him, enlacing her fingers into his. He looked down at her face when doing this and saw her bright blue eyes smiling up at him.

The rest of the journey went by fast, and the hand in hand couple soon reached the door to the outside world. Letting go of her hand Erik asked,

"What time do you want me to meet you?"

"I don't know, maybe around four-ish?" she replied, tightening her cloak around her, getting ready for the clod blast of outside air.

"Four it is. I'll meet you in the usual spot." He said, opening the door and letting in a cool spring breeze.

Aslynn walked out, and when she turned to say goodbye he had vanished into the shadows. All that showed he was with her was the door slowly shutting. "See ya then." She said to the closing door.

It was around the middle of April and plant life was starting to show. Window boxes were in bloom with multicolored tulips and the trees were leafing out. The cool breeze ruffled Aslynn's hair as she walked to her first stop, the bakery. After getting what she wanted she soon went on to the Garnier Manor.

The drive to the house was full of color from the flowers and shrubs. The gardens around the front of the house were 'springing' into action and starting to show their full beauty. A sound drifted to Aslynn's ear that she hadn't heard in a while, the sound of birds happily chirping. Smiling she inhaled a deep breath of the spring air before ringing the bell.

* * *

The door creaked open and the Butler peered out. Seeing the young woman he opened the door all the way.

"May I help you?" His asked in a deep, rough voice. His accent wasn't French.

"Yes, I'm Aslynn O'Neil and I'm here to see Monsieur Garnier. I start working for him today." She said in a strong voice.

"Oh yes, he is expecting you. Please come in." The Butler showed no emotion when saying this, nor did he seem to care.

The woman walked thru the doorway into the front hall. There was a smell of tobacco smoke in the air, which caused Aslynn to cough.

"If you would wait here, Monsieur Garnier has a guest at the moment. I will inform him of your arrive." With that the Butler left the room, leaving Aslynn waiting by the door, her thoughts drifting off to a certain masked man.

* * *

**Please review! I love hearing what people think of my story!**


	18. Chapter 18 part 1

**A/N: _I DO NOT OWN POTO_>Ahhh I'm so sorry I have not updated in like a month. (I think it is actually a month to date) I've been so busy, and have barely had anytime to sleep. My adverage schedual for the day is get up, eat, school, band (until around 6:30), come home and eat, homework, and around 11 go to bed. Then the cycle starts all over agian. And my weekends consiste of band all day saturday, and sunday is church & homework. So sadly, writing hasnt been too high on my list of things to do. But the good news is drumrole that band is over in 3 weeks, and I will hopefully be back on my regular writing mode. **

**Another thing, this chpater would have been up a bit sooner, but I got sick on sunday, and it just got worse over the past couple of days, tuesday started with the worse and now I've had a fever for the past 2 days. But since I hate sitting all day like a bum, even though thats all the energy I have, i slowly worked on this chapter, and here it is. And a brief warning, its shorter than most of my chapters (both from being busy and now sick).**

**Now in note to all of my reviewers: ( You guys really help me push on! Thanks so much!)**

**Eriksangleofvoice: haha i loved your review, and that massage would be good, expecially if Erik is the one giving it! and i will say this much coughyescough to your question, and its breifly touched on in this chapter, but will hinthint be much stronger in the next one.**

**Kay Blue Eyes: It took me a while to actually figure out to the mystery guest was going to be, but i think who i made it will tie in good. Thanks for the complement. I love writing a moody Erik, and realized that I needed to put him back on the mean side. **

**Naomipoe: haha I'm glad that you think she's not a Mary Sue, cause personally I HATE mary sues and wouldnt stand writing Aslynn as one.**

**Anne K. Butler: I love POTO in French, but it would be better if i could understand french! thanks for the review.**

**Aislynn 'lesh' Meyers: Yay! another person who likes the mean Erik! woowhoo! thanks for the review**

**erik'sLittleLotte: Thanks for the reivew, and i'm glad you liek the whole tiem differnece thing.**

**Larien Telrunya: Another fan for the deep romance... well its coming. thanks for the review**

**WanderingChild24: THanks for the review, haha I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

The young woman's thoughts were interrupted when heavy footsteps of two men echoed down the hall. Shaking the remaining thoughts out of her head she watched as the shadowy men soon came into the light of the entrance hall. Two white haired men entered, only one whom Aslynn recognized. The other man with curly hair was shorter than Monsieur Garnier. The stranger was dressed in a black suit with a lavender shirt. When he entered the room he picked up a silk, black top hat from the hat stand.

"Ah, Mademoiselle O'Neil! I'm so glad to see you again." Monsieur Garnier said upon seeing the woman.

Turning to the stranger he addressed him, " Monsieur Andre, May I introduce you to mademoiselle Aslynn O'Neil. I told you about her brave deed." Turing back to the woman he added, "Mademoiselle O'Neil, Monsieur Andre."

Andre took this opportunity to step forward and take the young woman's hand. He bent down and gently kissed it. "It's a honor Mademoiselle," he said, straightening up.

"The honor is mine," she kindly replied, watching the two men.

Addressing the woman again Monsieur Garnier spoke again, "M. Andre is an old friend of mine. He is one of the two owners of the Opera Popular. I don't know if you've heard of it, since you've been in Paris, but it has been unfortunately closed for five long years."

"I've heard of it." Aslynn's eyes were briefly wide in shock. _Yes, I've heard of it, I'm living under it. I wonder if Erik knows of this man?_

"Well, it's going to go up for sale soon, and be remodeled. Monsieur Andre just came for my finical advice on it."

"That's very interesting," the woman replied, her head racing with images of the dusty, dark theater. _I doubt Erik knows of this, he doesn't get out much. I wonder what he would think with the building being redone and changing ownership?_ "When is it going on the market?"

"In a bit over a month, around the middle of May, but that's for private investors. It will officially be on the sales market in June." Andre informed the woman.

She nodded as the man put his silk top hat on.

"Well, thank you for your time Donatien. I will send the paperwork soon," Andre addressed the master of the house. "And it was a pleasure meeting such a sine lady."

Aslynn blushed, "Thanks."

Monsieur Garnier said good-bye to his guest and once the door was shut he turned to the woman.

"How have you been?" he asked, his voice warm but raspy, as if he had a cold.

"Could be better, Erik has been very hard to talk to lately."

Starting his way down the hall, he waited for Aslynn to catch up. Leading the way he asked,

"Erik is the man you are staying with, right?"

"Yes." She replied, following her employer down the hall.

"Did you two have a disagreement?' The elderly man inquired, opening a cherry door.

"Well, it's hard to say. We do have our differences, but he's just been…" she said, looking for the right word.

"Has he harmed you?" Garnier asked out of concern, since she couldn't say what was wrong.

"No, oh no, he hasn't. It's just… well, he's very abstruse. I guess its because he's not used to sharing emotions."

The old man nodded, leading the way into the library. The library was full of shades of red and accented with gold. It was very exquisitely decorated, with books lining the walls. Odd trinkets from all over the world dotted the spaces in-between books. In the middle of the room was a cherry desk, with a gold lamp that fit in with the rest of the room.

Seeing the woman look around, the white haired man gestured, "This is where you will be working. It's dimly lit now, but the drapes can be pulled back to let in some sunlight." With that he pointed over to heavy tapestry drapes that flowed from the ceiling to the floor.

Aslynn nodded and walked over to the thick drapes. Slowly she pulled the chord and opened them, revealing a bright beam of sunlight and a view of an elaborate garden.

"So, you said I would be doing accounting stuff, but what exactly will that consist of?" She asked, backing away from the window.

"Well, I am getting very old," the wrinkled man said through a cough, "and my Company is still do very well, so that's mostly what you will be dealing with, the different bills and finances. Also I need someone to start documenting my estate."

When Aslynn realized what the man meant by documenting the estate she lightly gasped. "But sir, I'm not a lawyer, I shouldn't do that kind of work."

Garnier held up his hand to stop her protest, "Shh, you're not writing my will, you are just accounting for everything."

Watching the young woman meekly nod in reply, he walked over to the desk. He opened one of the doors and pulled out several folders and a stack of envelopes.

"These," he said, pointing to the envelopes that he just placed on the desk, "are from my captains, and consist of all of their income and bills. The folders are what I currently have on my estate. The old records of the Company are in the bottom drawer incase you need them."

Aslynn joined her employer at the desk and sat down in the leather chair. "I think I will be able to figure it out."

"Good, very good. Would you care to join me for lunch around noon?"

"Yes, that would be nice." She replied, pushing the papers around on the desk, looking for a pen.

Garnier nodded and headed for the door. Just before he left he turned around and asked, "Did you ever ask Erik if he would care to join us for dinner on Friday?"

Stopping what she was doing, the young woman looked up. "Yes, I did. But he didn't seem interested." Her voice was quite.

"Oh, that's too bad, I would have really liked to meet this gentleman whom you've been staying with." He said, his voice hinting disappointment.

"But, I think I can trick him into coming, at least for coffee and dessert." She said, her voice stronger, her eyes filled with a new life.

"Splendid! I will be looking forward to it. Well, I have other things to attend to, Charles will get you for lunch." The old man said, turning again and disappearing through the doorway.

* * *

**I hope ya'll like it, even though it was shorter and didnt really have any Erik. This was more of a teaser chapter, getting ready for the next one hint. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Again, I do not own POTO. Sorry it's been another long time since I've updated (over a month, ah). But band has been over for about 2 weeks, and I've used that time to try and recuperate my life. Not to mention I've had a million essays to write (the biggest being 35+ pages). Also the stress of school probably added to the fact that the cold I had last time I posted just finally went completely away last week. I am planning to get a lot written over this holiday weekend, and start posting more regularly. **

**Finally, and most importantly, I would like to thank the wonderful Ladyflutter, who has so kindly taken up the position of my Beta! She helped a bunch with this chapter, and we all owe her a standing ovation. **

Quick note to all of my reviewers:

_Eriksangelofvoice: your defiantly gonna think that I was banned now, I mean after more than a month since my last post! But no, I wasn't banned either time, and as stated above, I didn't have the time. Thanks a bunch for the review, and tell Erik I'm next on the list for the massage ; ) _

_Kay Blue Eyes: Thanks for the review, and Aslynn and Erik should slowly start to get a bit "Friendlier" (hint) But I'll let you read this before I spoil it for ya!_

_Wandering Child24: Ah, sorry about it taking a bit longer this time to update. I'm glad people still liked the shorter chapter even though Erik wasn't in it._

_Aislynn "Lesh" Meyers: Haha, well this chapter should get you a bit more excited, since it is longer. And about the Masquerade, well lets just say it is in the works, but not for several more chapters (other stuff needs to happen first… hint hint)_

_Actress19: Thanks for the complement, all reviews are much welcomed!_

_Des Iries: Thanks for reviewing. Yes, our band only typically takes up August to early November (minus the Christmas parades), but I think its just because that way people can do Drum Corp tryouts in November and not have to worry with regular band. I play Clarinet, but wish I had picked up Trumpet along the way to be able to do DCI._

* * *

Aslynn spent the rest of the week working in the lavish library during the day, eating her midday meal with Monsieur Garnierand then returning to Erik's lair in the late afternoon. She tried to be in the same room as Erik most of her time, but it was hard when he was constantly playing some type of musical instrument.

Aslynn wasn't used to these newly arisen feelings that swam through her. She found during this week that she wanted to spend most of her time with Erik, but would soon become frustrated when she was with him. Erik still was in a grumpy mood which made it harder when she tried to talk to him. She would then storm off to her room and try to sort out the whirlwind of emotions he created in her.

When Friday morning finally came, Aslynn had small butterflies in her stomach She was going to try and trick Erik into coming for dessert with Monsieur Garnier that evening. At the same time she also had this evil feeling, like she was a child who was misbehaving. She came into the room on the lake dressed in her blue dress, ready to go out like all the other days.

"Erik?" she called out to the figure crouched over the pipe organ.

The man turned his head revealing the bone white, emotionless mask. His eyes met hers, bright green and full of his music. He turned back to his work and pushed the papers together. Slowly he rose, keeping his back to her until he was fully standing.

When he turned to face the woman, her eyes briefly traced over his toned body. He was dressed in what Aslynn called his "Slack clothes", which would have been the equivalent of jeans and a tee back in the 21st century. He was wearing a ruffled white shirt that was unbuttoned in a low "v", revealing his chest His shirt was tucked into a pair of black pants. She was brought back _from her brief daydream when_ he spoke.

"Are you going out again?" he asked, his voice deep and musical.

She nodded and replied, "Yeah."

"Let me get my cloak and I'll escort you up."

Meekly smiling Aslynn replied with a shy "Thank you." Her gaze dropped from him as he walked down the dim hall to his room.

_Why do all these things keep going though my head?'_ Aslynn thought to herself _Even when I'm not near him, these thoughts… Am I feeling something for this man? Am I ready to move on is more of the question? Erik isn't anything like Chris, but yet I'm feeling things that I felt for Chris_. Frustrated with her feelings, she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

When Erik reentered the room he found the young woman where he left her, rubbing her head. He was standing right behind her when he asked, "Are you ready?"

Aslynn whirled around, slightly frightened and startled.

"Oh what? Yeah I guess." she stumbled.

Erik led the way to the dock, and Aslynn submissively followed. Once they started the journey across the lake the young woman broke the silence.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" he replied, looking down at the woman sitting in front of him.

"Um, well, today is the day that Monsieur Garnier asked for us to come to dinner," she started but quickly added, "but I know you said you didn't want to go. I was just going to go my self" she faded away, uneasy of what to say next

"You're getting at something, are you not?" the phantom asked.

"Um, yes. I was just wondering if you would come pick me up from Monsieur Garnier's manor, so I don't have to walk home in the dark?" she asked, turning her head to look up at the masked man.

He looked down at the woman. Her light brown hair glowed in the yellow light from the lantern. Some of the yellow light glittered off of her blue eyes. "Yes, I can. When would you like me to meet you?"

Aslynn sighed in relief. _Hey, my plan might work_, she thought. "Eight?"

The phantom nodded.

* * *

"What else would you like me to do?" The young woman asked her employer. It was around four in the afternoon and she spent most of the morning documenting finances of Monsieur Garnier's company.

"I think that will do for now mademoiselle. Here, I have something to show you." The elder gentleman said, his voice very raspy, worse than it was yesterday.

With a small smile sliding across Aslynn's face, she rose and followed Monsieur Garnier out of the library.

"What?" she inquired, full of curiosity.

"You shall see soon enough" he said with a large, friendly grin spreading across his face.

They continued walking down the hall and entered a living room decorated in shades of blue. Aslynn hadn't been in this room yet. She looked around eagerly. There were two pale blue tapestry armchairs on either side of a darker blue sofa. The furniture was facing a fireplace that had a soft fire glowing in it. The tall windows dressed in tan tapestry drapes, were open, revealing the flower garden outside. Standing by the coffee table was a maid in her late 40's.

"This is one of my oldest servants, Louisa. She has been working for me and my wife since she was very young" Monsieur Garnier said, gesturing to the maid, who curtsied when he mentioned her name. "Do you have the package Louisa?" he asked the woman.

"Yes sir, here it is." she replied, holding up a box.

"Good, good." he replied, taking the box. He then turned to Aslynn. "Here, this is for you."

With a confused look, the young woman accepted the paper wrapped box. "What is it?"

"Open it and see" was all the elder gentleman said with a smile.

After looking at the package and then at her employer she unwrapped the outer layer. With a grin she opened the box and inside was pink tissue paper. Wrapped in the tissue paper was a baby blue piece of fabric.

"What is this?" she asked, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"Finish opening it and let us see."

Shaking her head Aslynn finished unwrapping it. She pulled out a silk dress that flowed to the floor. It had an embroidered neckline and the sides cut in sharply.

"Wow. What is this for?" she inquired, holding the dress up.

"Oh well, I figured you needed something nice to wear to dinner" he said, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"So this is mine?" she asked incredulously.

The white haired man nodded. "Yes, and don't worry about it coming out of your salary. Consider it a gift. Well go ahead and put it on, dinner will be in less than an hour."

Before Aslynn could respond the maid was hurrying her out of the room. The young woman briefly glanced behind her before she was pushed on into the hall.

"This way mademoiselle, I'll help you change" Louisa said, leading the way to the stairs.

They went up the grand staircase and down the red hall to a bedroom. Louisa opened the door and let Aslynn go in.

"Lets get you dressed now. There is a screen you can use to take that dress off behind."

With out protest Aslynn nodded and went behind the screen.

"So, do you want me to take my corset of too?" She asked the maid.

"Yes, I have a new one for you that fits the dress." The maid replied, putting a new corset on the top of the screen.

Shortly after Aslynn came around the screen with just underwear and a loose corset on.

"I'm having trouble tightening it, I can't reach my back." Aslynn said, a red blush rising to her cheeks.

"Yes ma'am, here," Louisa said hurrying over to the young woman. As she laced Aslynn up she asked, " So this man who is joining you and Monsieur Garnier for dinner is a friend of yours?"

Gasping for air Aslynn tired to reply. _I never realized what a brilliant invention the modern bra is. It doesn't try to suffocate you. _"Yes, but he's only coming for dessert around eight."

"M. Garnier has not said much about him, expect that you talk very highly of him. May I ask if there is something there?"

A bit shocked Aslynn replied, "Well, honestly I don't know."

As Louisa helped Aslynn slip on the dress, she asked, "Do you want something to happen between you both?"

Once the dress was on, the young woman looked at herself in the mirror. " I can't tell. He's just… different."

"I understand ma'am. You look lovely."

"Thank you. I can't believe M. Garnier is giving me this dress."

"He bought dresses for his daughter, before she…"

"I heard that she died."

"Yes it was very tragic. She was giving birth to her first child. I think she just gave up because of her husband's earlier death. The child died shortly after he was born." Louisa grimly said.

"I'm sorry."

"She was a sweet child, didn't deserve to die. But on to happier things, we need to get you down to dinner. Ah, but before you go, here, some stockings." The maid said, handing Aslynn a pair of white stockings, the kind that stopped at the upper thigh.

Grumbling, Aslynn pulled the white sheered material over her legs, and once ready, followed the maid out of the room.

* * *

The third course had been served and now the butler was clearing the table when the conversation between the two drifted to families.

"Is your family in Paris?" Monsieur Garnier asked across the table to the young woman.

_What do I tell him, 'No, they live in America in the 21st century, while I'm considered dead?' No I don't think that will work._ "No, at least not that I'm aware of. I lost contact with them." She said, half of it true.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

The clock suddenly chimed eight, causing Aslynn to jump.

"He will be here soon. There is something I should tell you about Erik. He's different…" Aslynn started but was cut off with the butler entering the room.

"There is a man here for Mademoiselle O'Neil." He said, his face was pale as if he just saw a ghost.

"Let him in, and while you're at it, bring him to the living room where dessert will be served. But don't tell him about dessert, jut tell him we will be with him shortly." Monsieur Garnier commanded the butler.

He then turned to Aslynn. "Come, let us finish here and move on to the living room."

* * *

Erik was walking up the front drive to the Garnier Manor when local clocks chimed eight. He knocked on the door, hoping that Aslynn would be there ready to go.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal a man.

"May I help you?" he started to ask, but stopped when he saw the figure cloaked in black.

"Yes," Erik growled. "I am here for Mademoiselle O'Neil."

"Let me get her," the butler quickly said, closing the door. He was sure it was the grim reaper. The man's face was completely covered by his dark hood.

Erik's mood started to go down hill very fast. He didn't like how this man stared at him, and them left him out side. Shortly after the man left the door creaked open again, with the same man beaconing him in.

"Mademoiselle O'Neil will meet you in the living room. Follow me."

The hooded figure nodded and followed the butler, lowering his hood when the butler turned away.

"Please wait here," the butler said, gesturing to an armchair in the golden living room. He turned to fin the man with half of his face revealed. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and hurried out of the room.

_I don't know why I agreed to pick her up. All these people are going to gawk at me. Especially that butler._ The phantom sat down in the armchair and waited for Aslynn to come.

He didn't have to wait long until a side door opened and in walked a beautiful young woman. He immediately stood up and his eyes traced her body. Her light brown hair flowed gently over her shoulders, showing her low neckline. The sleeves of the baby blue dress fell off her shoulders slightly, and her figure was very well shaped. The top of her chest was slightly exposed, curving softly down her abdomen to her hips, where the dress ruffled out.

"Erik, I want to introduce you to my employer, Monsieur Garnier." Aslynn warmly said, looking deeply into Erik's green eyes.

The phantom turned his gaze from the beautiful young woman to an elder man standing to her right. Monsieur Garnier's high-class standing was extremely visible to Erik, making him uneasy. Tensing up slightly, he nodded a hello.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet you Monsieur, your young friend has told me many things about you." the white-haired man said, stepping forward to an armchair. While sitting down, his eyes glanced over the mysterious man's mask.

As soon as Erik heard this he shot a death glare over to Aslynn, his eyes almost on fire. _What the hell did she tell this man? Why did she tell him about me? Damn her if she told him about my past!_

Seeing the masked man's quick reaction and the anger in his eyes Monsieur Garnier realized that he might have said something wrong. "But do not worry, Mademoiselle O'Neil spoke very highly of you."

Aslynn watched as Erik's scorching eyes left her, and went back over to the seated gentleman. _Maybe this wasn't such as good idea. Erik doesn't seem to be in the best of moods, and that look he just gave me. Ug, I can still feel the chills running up my spine. How can he do that? How can he be so threatening and make you feel like such a weak adolescent?_

As Monsieur Garnier continued to watch Erik's many reactions, he went on. "Yes, she told me many wonderful things about you, especially about you being a musician."

The stone cold face of the Phantom lighted up a bit, mostly out of shock. _She said good things about me? After all the times we have fought? Hasn't she figured out who I really am, what I'm really like?_ "Yes, that is true." his voice was deep, a bit of anger still visible; but at the same time there was music in his voice.

Monsieur Garnier was starting to see what Aslynn would say about Erik being stubborn, but yet at the same time very demanding. His voice was so powerful, and the way he spoke those few words was enchanting. He was also starting to see what Aslynn meant by him being deferent, not just by looks.

"Mademoiselle, Monsieur, please sit down," Monsieur Garnier addressed the two, who where still standing, Aslynn watching Erik, who was watching Monsieur Garnier. The two took a seat, the masked man in the other armchair, and the young woman on the small sofa. "So tell me Monsieur, do you just play music, or do you compose too?"

"I do both," was all the Phantom said. He felt the presence of Aslynn's eyes on him, but he didn't turn to look.

Monsieur Garnier nodded as he watched the young woman. Her gaze had never left the masked man. She looked at him the way his late wife used to look at him. The old man then turned to look at Erik, and couldn't hold back the curiosity any longer. "May I ask Monsieur, why do you wear a mask?"

Like a cannon being fired Erik exploded. A fierce flame grew in his eyes, and his stone face soon showed anger. Standing up, he growled, "No. It is my business alone." He then turned to look at Aslynn. "You, you set this up! How could you? I told you to never ask about my mask!" he yelled, his voice ringing through out the room.

Shock came to Aslynn's face as fast as Erik's anger. Instantly her friendly gaze turned to hurt and confusion. "I… I didn't…" she stumbled, turning to her employer for back up.

"I'm sorry sir, I did not mean to offend you." Monsieur Garnier said, watching the pair.

"We're going," the Phantom commanded, " NOW."

Aslynn sent a quick glance to the old, white haired man before following Erik out. Stopping at the door she paused. "I'm sorry he got like this…"

"That is okay dear, and you do not have to come back until Wednesday."

"Thank you sir." Aslynn said, walking out the door.

* * *

On the journey back, Erik remained in the shadows, his hood drawn up over his face. The event hadn't worked as Aslynn hoped, and now Erik was angry with her. As they silently walked Aslynn replayed what went wrong.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a slight noise behind her. Nervously she glanced back, and didn't see anyone or anything behind her.

_Its okay Aslynn, there's nothing there. It's just your imagination. Erik is right beside you anyway._ She glanced to her side and saw Erik's silhouette in the shadows. Shaking her head, she turned forward again.

It only took another minuet before she heard the sound again. This time her heart started to pound against her chest. She glanced behind her again. This time she thought she saw a glimpse of a person. She immediately turned around and picked up pace.

Her palms where now sweating. She heard it again, this time closer.

"Erik," she whispered, looking to the shadows on her right. There was no response.

"Erik? Please. Can we leave it for now?" She whispered again. Her hear was now in her neck.

She heard him sigh. "Erik? Please." She was now begging. "Just walk closer to me."

He slowly emerged out of the shadows and walked a few feet away from her. She then heard it again.

This time she didn't say anything but just grabbed the Phantom's arm. He pulled away slightly, and remained silent.

The noise had turned into footsteps and Aslynn pulled him closer, her blood pulsing. Out of impulse she stopped and threw her arms around his neck. Quickly she stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed his lips.

A new fire soon filled her veins, not like the one of fear from a few seconds ago. It was a fire that she hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't respond to the kiss, and just stood there, his body as tense as a board.

Aslynn pulled her head down and pressed it again his chest. She still clung to Erik, hoping that her stalker would see them together and leave. The Phantom hadn't' responded to any of her actions, expect Aslynn could hear his heart beating like a drum. His arms remained stiff to his side.

"He's gone," she whispered to her self.

When she turned back to Erik, she couldn't see his face, which was covered by his hood. She was slightly uneasy with this, since she couldn't read his expression. He still hadn't done or said anything to the kiss, and the young woman was now having second thought about what she did. Color quickly rose to her cheeks and she looked down, away from his face.

Quietly the two set off again, with one thousand things flying though Aslynn's head.

* * *

Erik watched the young woman as she continued on. He followed her, keeping right by her side, but he was afraid to touch her. His head was filled with thoughts and emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time, if ever.

_Was I dreaming, or did she really just kiss me? Her lips were so soft, and the way she clung to me like I was her life support. Why did she do it? Her heart was beating rapidly, as if she was scared. What was she afraid of? I didn't see anyone following us, or hear any noise. Still, she kissed me. How could she? _

_How could she care for a monster? No it's not possible. The only reason she did it was… was what? Did she think someone was following us, and that kissing me would be the only way to get him away?_

_But what if it was more than that? What if she really does care for you? No, it's not possible, look at yourself, look at your face. At least she hasn't seen it yet. But if she does, that would be the end of everything. That cannot happen, she cannot see under my mask!_

The rest of the journey to the Opera House seemed longer than usual. Once the pair was inside Erik lit the lantern that he had left by the door. He continued on, sensing the young woman right behind him. The whole time she never looked up or even glanced over to the Phantom.

As they descended the vast staircase, Erik gently took Aslynn's hand, remembering what she had told him in the past. He could feel her pulse rise and the dampness of her hands through his gloves. She still kept her gaze away from him. The rest of the journey across the lake was quite and uncomfortable for Aslynn.

She didn't like having to remain with Erik, who still hadn't exactly reacted to her kiss. She felt like an idiot and wasn't looking forward to talking to Erik again. As soon as they softly collided with the dock, Aslynn was ready to get out. She waited until Erik was tying off the back ropes, facing away from her, to jump onshore.

After readjusting her dress, she quickly made her way to her room through the dimly lit halls, not once glancing back.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! As many of you wished, they are started to get more "friendly". And this is just the begining. Now please REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Howdy ya'll. Wasn't as long this time, less than a month since my last post. I am slowly getting better. But I can say that I had this written for 2 weeks now, just havent been able to post. My life isnt any less hectic, I still have loads of homework and projects and other activities on the weekends. Not to mention I just started my Christmas shopping on Saturday, and still have some left to do (but not too much, like one or two things so I'm not that much of a procrastinator. hehe)**

**And I would like to give a big thanks for LadyFlutter, my wonderful beta who edits my work even when she is crammed with her own things. I hope this chapter satisfies ya'll, I know everyone has been waiting for this one. I'll stop here before I spoil it And also since this post is so close to the holidays I would like to say Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy anything else that you might celebrate. (Since everything is so freakin' "politicaly correct" now... all this its now a "nondemoninational" holiday crap really irks me... but i'll get off my soap box now and let you get on with the story!)**

**Also a big thanks to all my reviewers! Even the smallest note saying good job is incourging to read! And don't think I can't tell how many times a chapter has been viewed, and how many of those reviewed it! hint hint**

**Disclamer: You should know by now...**

* * *

'_What was I thinking_,' Aslynn thought as she took off her new silk dress. '_Why did I kiss him in the first place? There wasn't really anyone following me, or was there? Or did I just imagine it? Damn, I feel like such a fool. I mean he didn't respond in any way after I kissed him. He didn't even show shock. So I guess that I was wrong about there being anything there. Obviously Erik didn't think anything of this kiss, if he even noticed.'_

She folded her dress and put it in the dresser. After loosening her corset she pulled out the skin colored shirt Erik had given her. The shirt fell midway down her thighs, about at where her stockings ended. Too lazy to take the stockings off, Aslynn left them on, pulled her hair back with a ribbon and made her way over to the fireplace. After putting two logs on the small fire, she pulled down the down comforter and silk sheets on her bed and climbed in.

_Maybe a good night's sleep will ease my thoughts. I just hope I don't end up dreaming about Erik_. Gazing up at the ceiling Aslynn tried to clear all thoughts from her head, until she finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The young woman awoke around nine in the morning. However, since she didn't have a clock in the room, and there was no sunlight to tell her what time it was, she rolled back over and went back to sleep. Luckily, her dreams weren't violent, nor did they have Erik in them. Instead Chris filled her dreams, which might or might not have been a good thing. 

When she awoke again she was shivering. Even though the heavy blankets kept Aslynn warm, the air in the room was like a damp icebox. Growling to herself, she rolled over to face the fireplace. It took her a while to realize that the fire was out, hence the coldness of the room.

'_When did the fire go out? I usually keep enough logs on to last until morning.' _Aslynn pulled the blankets closer around her, and curled her legs up to her chest. '_I really don't want to remake the fire. It's too damn cold to get out of bed.'_

After a huge bear yawn Aslynn finally rolled out of the bed, taking the lighter of the red satin blankets with her. The thick Persian run was cool, but warmer than the stone floor. When she reached the edge of the huge rug she tried to figure out a way to get to the hearthrug without stepping on the stone. No easy way around being cold came to her. Grumbling to herself, she quickly walked across the cold stone. '_Well at least I have something on my feet.'_ She thought, looking down at the white stockings. Once over to the fireplace, she rebuilt the fire and sat down on the cold marble hearth, while waiting for the flames to grow in size.

'What am I doing?' She thought desperately. ' I can't go out and face Erik today. Especially after what happened last night. God, for all I know he hates me now. Especially after he was so angry when Monsieur Garnier asked about his mask. I'm sure he's blaming it all on me.'

Looking up to the ceiling as if looking up to heaven she cried, "Why me? What have I done? Haven't I been through enough? Is Erik just another torture for me? What about Chris, why did you take him away from me? I was so happy! Now I'm not even with my family, I'm in the freaking 1800's!"

The fire was now starting to radiate heat into the room, so Aslynn moved to one of the two arm chairs that faced the fire. She curled up sideways in the chair and draped the blanket over her. Her thoughts flew in a whirlwind:

'_Damn, I'm so sorry Chris. I wish you were here with me again. You understood me. You cared and comforted me. Now the only people I have are Erik and Monsieur Garnier. Monsieur Garnier is like a godfather who listens, and is there, but he's not like my real dad. Erik is… Erik is what? I guess he's a friend.' _Aslynn stopped and considered that thought.

'What if I really am starting to see and think of Erik as more than a friend? Every time I'm near him I feel… different. His presence alone is enough to make me melt, let alone when I see one of his rare smiles. But it doesn't seem that anything is coming back from his end. It's almost like I'm going the opposite way on a one way street.

Aslynn stared into the fire pensively._ 'But then there was that night on Apollo's lyre, on the roof. I could never forget that night. He was so kind and gentle. He even gave me a rose, my favorite flower. That night was when I started to really feel like Erik meant more to me. The way he looked at me… Maybe that was just the bliss of the moment.'_

'_And yet__we can argue about anything. Damn, we've gotten in countless disagreements, and his temper flares up very quickly. When he's mad, his anger fills the room with a deadly fire. Just his presence can scare me worse than most things. And then there's his wrath, and eyes. They can absolutely terrify me. I remember when I was first dragged down here; he was so dark and eerie… as well as seeing his mask for the first time.'_

Aslynn watched the fire dance gaily in the fireplace. The blue flames licked the logs, while the red and orange tangoed. Her thoughts were brought back to Chris, and the times they would dance together. _Maybe I'm just not ready to move on._

"Oh I really miss you Chris." she whispered, as wet crystals slowly started to form in the corners of her eyes. Gravity soon took its toll s the diamonds started to fall down her tan cheeks.

All of her frustration from the past weeks, as well as her sadness, was now flowing down in her tears. She was weeping for a good ten minuets until she was interrupted by an abrupt knock on the mahogany door.

_Erik._ Aslynn tried to dry her eyes before she called out, "What do you want?"

Though the door came a muffled reply. "It's six o'clock in the evening and you haven't been out of your room all day."

"I don't feel well, okay?" she lied; the truth was she didn't want to face the Phantom.

"You need to eat." was what the rich, deep, muffled voice coldly replied.

"I'm fine, really, just leave me alone." Aslynn called back, watching the flames. Her response wasn't heard by the Phantom, since he had already left the door and was walking towards the kitchen.

Pulling her self together, the young blue-eyed woman got out of the armchair she was situated in. She refueled the fire with another log, and lit the oil lamp next to the chair. She walked over to the vanity set and pulled a new puzzle book out of one of the drawers. On one morning before work she went back to the bookstore that she had bought her last puzzle book at.

Returning to the comfortable armchair with the puzzle book in one hand and a piece of lead in the other she sat back down. Once the satin blanket was wrapped over her legs again she flipped through the book looking for something challenging to keep her mind off of other things. Finally she found a demanding sudo and started to figure it out.

While rubbing her scalp, the woman stared at the math cube in her lap and was startled by another sharp knock. _What does he want now_? "Yes?" she called out.

"May I come in?" Erik requested.

Well, the there is no lock on the door, so nothing is stopping you."

Aslynn didn't hear the door open, or the Phantom walk in.

The young woman jumped when she heard the clatter of a spoon on the platter that was placed down on the table between the two air chairs. She re-gripped the piece of lead that had gone slack in her hand and let the puzzle fall from her lap to the ground. One the initial wave of shock passed over her; she turned her head away from the presence of the man standing to her right. The silence grew between the two bodies, as the only sounds came from the crackling fire and Aslynn's radically increasing breathing, from what she could make out to be uneasiness. Finally she spoke.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to show strength and keeping her from weakening in the silent man's presence

"I brought you food, you haven't eaten all day, and you said that you didn't feel well." He said, his voice full of power and music. While he waited for her response, the phantom sat down in the empty armchair. He watched her as her head stayed away from him; her hair was pulled back with a loose ribbon. Some of her light brown hair was out of the ribbon and framed her cheeks.

The young woman felt Erik's eyes on her, waiting for a response. She honestly didn't know what to say. She was still hurt and embarrassed from what happened the night before. Changing her gaze to the fireplace, she noticed that it was burning low. Quietly she rose from the chair and walked over to the fire, and after placing a log on to it, she turned to face Erik.

When Aslynn moved to get up, Erik's eyes followed her. He soon glanced away when he saw the woman's white stocking covered legs, and the area of bare skin on her thighs. Above the lacy white line where the stockings stopped was her tan skin, soon covered by a long shirt. Her legs were well shaped, but he felt uneasy looking at her, especially since she was barely dressed.

Aslynn looked from Erik, to the tray with a bowl of soup, bread and a coup of a reddish liquid. Hearing her stomach growl she realized that she was hungry. "Thank you." She meekly said, drawling Erik's attention back to her.

Erik's eyes meet hers, and he saw how the corners of her eyes were red. Her cheeks were slightly puffy, as if she was weeping sometime before he entered.

"Will you put something on?" He harshly asked, still uncomfortable with the woman's appearance.

"What?" Aslynn asked looking down at her legs, "oh, yeah, sorry." She walked away form the fire to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black trousers. After pulling them on she went back to the fireplace and sat down in the armchair, looking at the food.

"I didn't poison it. It will help you feel better." Looking from Erik to the platter again Aslynn finally reached for the food. Quietly she ate the soup and when she was done she looked back to Erik, who was watching her.

"Why are you here? There must be something you want, to stay in here and all," she quietly questioned the phantom looking into his deep green eyes. He got up from the chair, never loosing her eye contact and walked over to the fireplace. The flames danced in his eyes as he took his hand and traced over his bone white mask.

Finally he spoke, "why did you do it last night?"

Aslynn couldn't tell if it was anger ringing in his voice, or something else.

"I'm sorry," she said in defense, thinking he was asking about the dessert incident, " I just wanted you to meet Monsieur Garnier, and visa versa. Both of you have been key figures in the past several week, months, whatever it has been. And," Aslynn rambled on but was cut off.

"No, not that. What happened latter?" Erik didn't want to straight up say 'why did you kiss me?' but he was dying from curiosity. All of the whirlpool of thought and emotions that have been spinning thought his head for the past night an day were getting to be too much. He couldn't even compose last night.

"I…uh…well…" she stuttered, looking away form Erik, "I don't know."

The masked man watched the woman, trying to read her. He remained silent until he finally spoke out again. In a low voice he said, "No, you do know, you just don't want to tell me. I've been around you enough to tell when you are not telling me everything."

"It was nothing, I just thought there could be something there. But I know now that there isn't," Aslynn spoke in a voice just above a whisper, and she wasn't talking about hearing someone walking behind her.

Erik though about what she said for a minuet, and then it finally dawned on him. _I can't believe this. Does she really mean that she cares for me? I can't … she can't…_

Slowly the masked man walked towards the young woman. When he was less than a foot away from the leather armchair he cautiously reached his gloved hand out. Within inches from her chin, he turned her head up to him, never laying a hand on her. When her deep blue eyes locked in with his, he drew his hand away. After exhaling a deep breath, he reached out again.

Gradually Erik brought his black, gloved hand up to the woman's cheek. His hand hovered just above her tan skin, close enough to feel the warmth radiate from her. Finally, he gently stroked her face, barely touching it.

As Aslynn watched the mysterious man reach out to touch her, she felt red heat rise to her cheeks. When his elegant fingers slide over her face she thought she was going to melt. Breaking her eye contact with those powerful green eyes, she closed hers. He touched her as if she was a fragile rose, whose petals would instantly fall off if he touched them.

Aslynn reopened her eyes when Erik had removed his fingers from her cheek. She found him with his back turned towards her, and with out saying anything he left the room.

_Erik, that didn't help me at all_, she thought to her self, watching the phantom quickly leave the room. _I'm even more confused in side now! I thought I figured out that I wasn't ready to move on. But when he touched me, I felt like I was to just give in to his touch, melt away into nothing. I haven't felt like that when anyone, but Chris, has touched me_.

_Maybe he's scared of what could happen._ She thought, getting up and heading towards the bathroom. _He told me he lost someone he loved, or more like was rejected, so maybe he's afraid that will happen again. _

As she though about this, she washed her face. After redoing her hair, she loosely tied her corset and threw on the white shirt that Erik first gave her when she arrived.

"I think I should go talk to him, and try to sort my feelings out." She told herself out loud, heading towards the door. There was only one candle lit in the hall, most of the dim light came from the end of the hall. When she entered the room over looking the lake, she noticed that it was darker than usual, the only candles and lamps that were lit surrounded the organ. She scanned the room with her eyes, but could not find the figure of a man anywhere.

_He must be in his room_, she wondered, heading down the next hall. This hall was just as dark as the one that her room was located on. No light came from the kitchen, but a little crept out of Erik's chamber. After taking in a huge gulp of air, Aslynn knocked on the heavy wood.

A soft noise came from with in, and finally the door cracked open, letting light flood out into the corridor. Aslynn was expecting to see Erik's masked face, but instead saw nothing. The door then creaked open more, showing the phantom sitting at a desk, his head in his hands.

"Yes?" He called, not looking up.

"May I come in? I want to talk with you." She asked, poking her head in the doorway.

"Yes." He grunted, still not moving from his position.

"Well," Aslynn said, walking in, glancing around. The last time she was in here was after she saw her funeral. She glanced to the open coffin on the floor, to the heavy black drapes that flowed down to the floor. She had to admit that this room wasn't the cheeriest room in Erik's house.

"I just need to get some things off my chest."

Straightening his wig, Erik finally looked over to the woman. She was so beautiful, even though she was wearing the clothes that he gave her. Her eyes weren't as red as before, and seemed to shine with an unnamed emotion. He rose from the chair, and walked over to Aslynn.

She took a deep breath and stared at a spot on the floor. "Okay, this is kind of hard to say. But what the heck, I'll try anyways. So, earlier, like last night, well it has been growing from before last night…" She rambled on, not hearing the phantom approach her.

"But I then I thought that I wasn't readying my feelings right, and that I wasn't ready to move on. Actually that was the biggest thing, I didn't think I was ready to move on…" She kept rambling, until the spot on the floor was replaced with two shoes.

She looked up to find Erik standing two feet away from her. She immediately lost what she was saying as she looked up into those two fiery green eyes. They both just stood there until Erik moved again, causing Aslynn to glance back down.

He was now less than a foot away from her, and Aslynn started to feel weak in the knees. She then saw Erik's elegant hand, now ungloved, reach down and pull her chin up to face him. He towered over her by at least a head. Before she could say anything else, Aslynn felt Erik's warm lips cover hers. A roaring fire soon spread though out her body, and she was sure that her knees were going to give out on her.

She was also in shock; she didn't think that this would happen. In order to keep her remaining strength, the young woman quickly pulled away from Erik. She watched as a wave of surprise wash over the phantom's face, which was quickly covered with anger and pain.

He stepped back, his lip curling up in his growing fury. He then whipped around and took large strides to the door. Before she knew it, Erik was almost out the door.

"Wait," Aslynn called out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Now just _Review!_ sorry to those who reviewed last time if i didnt reply and you where expecting one... i just got to lazy... **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ahh, wow, 11 days into the new year, and I am swamped with stuff to do! I was going to try and get this chapter up last week, but never had the time. Finals are next week (during my birthday, yuck is right), because the school system is messed up. So over Winter break, which was only just over a week anyways, all of my teachers decided it would be fun to load the projects on. (This included another massive 20 page lab report for AP Enviro) But once finals are over, I should be less stress out, and be able to write more. **

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, like I have said a million times, it is ya'll that keep me going and make me feel happy. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: doI really need to say this?**

* * *

The phantom stopped in the middle of the doorway and kept his back to her. Aslynn walked up to him, and as she drew closer, she could see him tense up. _God, he's now mad with me. I just wasn't ready for it. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me either. How was I to know?_ When she reached the doorway, she put her hand on his should and turned him around to face her.

Before he could protest, or react in anyway, Aslynn pulled him to her and reached up to kiss him. At this point she knew that her knees where going to eventually give in, so she wrapped her arms around him as she pressed her lips into his. The fire that had not yet gone out from when Erik kissed her was now like a wildfire inside her.

Erik was in utter shock that this was watch she was going to do, he thought for sure that he had read her wrong, and that his action would have ended anything that could have been. At first he didn't know what to do when her warm, wet lips pressed into his. Finally he returned the kiss, his blood racing. Her hand where now on his back, and he pressed himself harder into her.

He took his hands and slowly ran them down her sides, onto her hips. All his smallest wishes where being fulfilled, as the kiss got more passionate. Soon Aslynn's tongue was dancing with his. After what seemed to be a whole lifetime for Erik, Aslynn pulled away, gasping for air.

He looked down at her, and saw her eyes closed. She had a large grin on her face, and she was still clung to him. Erik took this opportunity to wrap his hands in hers, pulling them to his side. He then turned her around, so her back was pressed into his back.

He wrapped his arm around her, placing his hands on her abdomen. He spread his hands out like a fan and slowly traced her lean form; starting at her bosom and going down, following her curves top her hips. Aslynn moved slightly as his hands rested on her hips. Out of fear that he had done too much, Erik quickly dropped his hands from her. As she moved again, he stepped away from her.

Aslynn felt the warmth of the body behind her leave. She turned around to find Erik a step away from her, looking at her with the slightest hint of fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, stepping toward the phantom, reaching out to touch his arm.

He pulled away and stepped farther back. He just stared at her, the same fear hiding behind his stone cold eyes and mask.

Erik didn't say anything as he watched Aslynn. The fear inside him started to simmer into anger. He then turned away, clenching his fists, and walked over to the opposite wall.

Aslynn jumped when she heard a loud band from Erik's fist hitting the black walls. "Please Erik, what's bothering you?" she tried again, watching as the phantom rested his forehead on the wall.

"How?" he snarled, his voice rang through out the room.

Aslynn shivered as she quietly asked, "How what?"

With that, Erik whirled around, glaring at the woman he spat, "How could you kiss me?"

"Because I…" Aslynn started, but stopped when she realized what she was going to say. '_It's too soon to say I love him._' "Because I…"

"Out with it woman! What is it, you pity poor Erik, is that it? Or was it just you never have kissed a _freak _before." He growled, his voiced rising with every word.

"No, that's not it," she said, stepping back. "It's because I… I really… ugg… I really care about you."

"Oh, so you do pity me."

"No, it's not like that. It's just, I… when I'm around you I feel different. When I'm in your presence I have butterflies in my stomach," she said, "I've only really felt like this around one other man." She whispered the last part, and turned away as she felt her cheeks grow red in embarrassment.

Erik was shocked to hear this. '_She's telling me that she cares about me. Still how could she do this? She hasn't seen behind my mask. Stop fooling yourself Erik, this is what you have always wanted, someone to care about you.'_

"How could you care for me?" he asked in a low, deep voice.

Walking over to Erik's desk she said, "How could I care for you? Wow Erik, you want me to give you my soul, don't you?" Before he could answer this Aslynn went on, "Because I think you handsome, at least what I've seen of you. I know that your self conscious of what lies behind your mask, but I can only see what's not, and with that is how I've made my choice. You have also been kind to me, ever since we first met by force." Aslynn paused recalling when she was dragged down to Erik's home on the lake. Going on she added, "Yes, we have gotten in many fights, and you can scare me worse than any other man probably could. But still, you're a gentleman, unlike anyone I've ever met before. And I feel like I can trust you, which is probably the most important thing."

Erik was dumbfounded by what he heard. "You think a monster like me is handsome?"

"Well, I wouldn't call you a monster, but yes," she said. "And you've got a hell of a nice body, especially when you're wearing a wet, white shirt." She added in a soft whisper to her self.

"What was that last part?" he asked, hearing perfectly what she had said.

"Nothing, I was just mumbling to my self."

It took Erik a while to digest what she had said. While the silence grew between them Aslynn poked at things on his desk. She was looking at one of his inventions, whose use she wouldn't figure out when he spoke.

"What about my mask?" he inquired.

"What about it?"

"Do you ever wonder why I wear it?"

Aslynn put the contraption down as she said, "Yes." After turning around she added, "All the time, but I have realized that there is a reason you don't want the world to see your face, so I'll respect your privacy and let you remove it for me, if you ever are going to show me."

She watched Erik's expression change from hurt to relief. He reminded silent, and she could tell he was deep in thought.

Finally he spoke, "I… I need to be alone for a while." _'Great Erik, tell her to leave. The first person to care about you, your telling to leave,'_ he cursed to himself.

Aslynn nodded and quietly left, leaving Erik to pace the room, trying to figure everything out. She went to the room over looking the lake. There she picked up a deck of cards that she bought a week before and sat down in the loveseat and dealt out a game of solitaire.

She didn't hear him enter the room until she heard the sweetest music coming from the great pipe organ. Looking up from her game she saw Erik sitting on the bench, playing his heart out. Shaking her head she returned to her game, letting the music take her to heaven itself.

When the music ended Aslynn again looked up from her game. The masked man was still sitting at the organ, his head resting on its ledge. _'Should I call out to him,_' she asked herself, unsure of what to do with the phantom. _'Maybe I should just let him be. But I want to talk to him, and make sure he is okay.'_

"Erik?" she called out. The masked man turned slightly to face her, revealing only the bone white mask side of his face. His eyes were filled with a deep emotion that she could not name. "Is everything okay?"

He studied the woman sitting before him for a few seconds, and then turned back to the organ. He stood up and walked around to stand in front of the table where she was playing cards. "All those things you said about me, do you really mean them?"

Aslynn nodded. Erik didn't say anything else as he watched her. Her light brown hair would fall in front of her face, and then she would push it back behind her ears. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Her eyes were the color of the sea on a warm spring day, and shown like the sun reflecting off the water. "God you're beautiful." He finally said.

This caused Aslynn's cheeks to turn pink, and she broke her gaze from him by turning slightly to the side. Erik then moved around to the other side of the table, to the side empty side of the couch and gently touched her cheek. His ungloved hands delicately followed the line of her chin and slightly brought her face up to face his. He then dropped his hand. His bare fingers that touched her cheek felt like they were on fire.

Aslynn still didn't say anything but slid over on the couch, and gestured for Erik to sit down next to her. Erik just looked at the seat then back to the woman. Again she gestured for him to sit down. Cautiously he sat, looking at the solitaire game Aslynn was working on. Finally he was bold enough to speak.

"Thank you," was his simple response to Aslynn's kindness.

"You're welcome," she meekly replied, busying herself with picking up the cards.

"You're the first person who has ever told me that they care about me, and that has been hard for me to take in."

This shocked Aslynn and she abruptly stopped shuffling the cards. "Oh." Silence again followed this until Erik boldly asked,

"I recall you mentioned something about your studies. What were you studying?"

Aslynn smiled as she replied, "I was working on getting my Ph. D. in oceanography. I had just received my masters in the field, with a minor in marine biology."

"I don't think oceanography would be of much use to you here, the sea is at least a two day travel. So are you informed of human biology?'

"Slightly, but I only took a few classes on the subject. I prefer working with water animals."

"Then why did you choose oceanography for a Ph. D.?" Erik inquired, crossing his legs and looking at the young woman.

"There is more of a need for oceanographist, especially with all the erosion and stuff happening on the shores. I wanted a field in science that was near the ocean so I could stay once my surfing career was over. It also would provide enough money to support a family." She told Erik, her eyes looking around the room.

"I have never known a woman who wants to study science, usually they study literature. You must be very intelligent. I must say that I am very impressed at you lust for learning and science," he said watching Aslynn. "So you really have a passion for water, don't you?"

Aslynn grinned and looked over to the man sitting next to her. "Yes. I would compare it to your love for music. You're always working on something or playing some instrument. I would always be near the sea or on it if I could."

"Do you miss it?" Erik asked, melting from her beautiful smile.

"Yes, but not as much as I do my family, my brother, and…" she faded away, not wanting to bring Chris up. She didn't want to risk getting emotional about it, or get in a fight with Erik.

"You mean your fiancé, don't you?" Erik dryly said, turning away form the woman. He was jealous that this man meant so much to her and still does.

Aslynn didn't say anything. Biting her lip she took a deep breath and reached out to touch Erik's leg. This instantly brought his attention to her, as a new fire rose to his eyes. She felt his leg tighten and his breathing temporally stop.

"I don't have any of them now, I just have their memories. All I have is you and Monsieur Garnier," she said quietly, moving her had off his leg to rest on the cushion.

The masked man didn't know what to do. He then cautiously picked up her hand. His ungloved fingers delicately slide over the top of her palm. He gently pulled her hand into his, wrapping his fingers around her. He could feel her pulse and the warmth of her hands. Erik just sat there, staring at her hand, flabbergasted at how she didn't pull back.

Aslynn was shocked at how cold his hands were. She softly said, "Boy, your hands are freezing."

"Sorry," he said, tyring to pull away, thinking that she was repulsed at his cold, damp, death like skin. Instead she pulled back, tightening her grip. "It's hard to ever get warm when you live underground. Yours are very warm."

Aslynn laughed as she said, "It's usually like that, opposite to what people would think. When I'm in the sun my hands are freezing. People have called me an alligator, since I am always in the water and pratcialy cold blooded."

"There must be another reason that you've been called an alligator, since a turtle is in the water most of the time and is cold blooded."

With a sly grin she replied, "well, err…people have said that I can be a bit of a … err… control freak, and when I get mad I am like an angry alligator."

Erik raised his unmasked eyebrow. "If you're an alligator when you get mad, we must have never gotten in many real fights. Well, I do recall the time when you kneed me in the groin, when you were brought down here by those thugs."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Did I hurt you?"

"Yes you did," he replied, as then seeing the worry rise in Aslynn's eyes he added, "but I've been fine since."

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, turning away form Erik. Silence again grew between them. Finally Aslynn broke it, "Do you wanna play a game?"

"I don't know many card games; I'm not one to socialize." Erik protested.

"Well, I can teach you. I've learned so many games over the years." She said, letting go of Erik's hand. As she shuffled she added, "Every summer when I was little my both and I would learn at least two. Here I'll move to the floor, so you don't cheat."

Laughing, Aslynn moved to the floor, taking a few pillows with her. She started to deal out the deck, listing off games that they could play. Once they settled on a game, the woman taught Erik how to play, then the battle of wits began.

Both Erik and Aslynn could not stand loosing, and as Erik got better playing, Aslynn started to change the rules. "You never said we could do that." Erik once said, when Aslynn traded her hand.

"How do you know I told you right in the first place?" she teased.

This continued on late into the night, with common laughter outbursts from Aslynn. Once or twice Erik even let a roar of laughter out, causing Aslynn to laugh even harder.

_She is something thing else_, Erik thought to himself, _she is beautiful, intelligent, and slightly crazy. Her laughter is enough to break away some of the brick walls that I've built up inside. I hope that tomorrow this won't all be a dream.

* * *

_

**Please review! Ya'll know how much I love reading just the smallest comment! and its my birthday next week**


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: This must be the shortest amount of time between posts in a long time, just under 2 weeks! Hopefully I can keep up like this. Exams are done, and I ended up doing very good on all of them. I ended up with 2 B's and the rest A's for my final grades. Now that stress is gone and a new semester is going to start, with new stress... joy... but I was able to write more and get this chapter up sooner than expected. (mainly because i've been sick the past two days and had extra time to burn)**

**A special thanks to all of my reviewers, and also thanks for those who wished me a happy birthday. And for future note on reivews, I don't speak french, so I would prefer that reviews be in English. Also I was a bit dissapointed in the amout of reviews, since I know how many times the last chapter was viewed.All I ask of my readers is for a small review, and it doenst have to say that much. Just something so I know that people like what I'm doing. But those of you who most always review, thank you, and this isnt refering to you.**

**Okay, I'll stop babbling about the lack of reviews, and let you get on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know by now, check the past 21 chapters.**

* * *

Aslynn awoke the next morning in her bed, with a large fire crackling in the fireplace. _That's funny,_ she thought looking up to the canopy of her four post mahogany bed. _I don't remember falling asleep, let alone returning to my room. Last time I can remember, I was playing cards with Erik._ Rolling over to face the fire she found a blood red rose resting on the nightstand, with a black silk ribbon entwined around its deep green, thorn-less stem.

Smiling to herself she gently picked up the bud and brought it to her nose to inhale its intoxicating fragrance. And abrupt knock on her door caused her to break out of the dream the rose entranced her in.

"Come in," she called out, still holding the flower.

The door creaked open and Erik quietly entered, dressed in his opera suit. He walked over to one of the lamps and raised the wick, sending a fresh light into the room. He had on a rich burgundy vest over top of a white ruffled shirt. On top of the vest was an elegant black silk over jacket. All Aslynn could think was how handsome he looked all dressed up, his white mask glittering in the light.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. You went out like a rock." he said, his rich voice warming the air.

"So I feel asleep playing cards? I was wondering how I got here." she replied, sitting up in the bed.

"Yes, I was a bit shocked with it too. We had been playing that screw rodent game, or whatever you called it, until the early hours of the early hours of the morning when you said that you were tired. So you laid back on the floor, and a few minuets later you were out. I do not think that I have seen anyone fall asleep that quickly with out a sedative or potion. I brought you in here, and you haven't budged since."

"Hmm, what time is it now?" she said, resting the rose down on the pillow beside her.

"About midday," he simply replied, picking up the most recent puzzle book Aslynn had been working on.

He didn't reply at first, instead he finished flipping through the bound paper pamphlet. "I thought we would go out today."

"I thought you didn't show your self in public." she sarcastically said, a playful grin growing on her face.

Putting the book down he coldly said, "I don't like that tone." He kept his face down, so she couldn't try to read his eyes.

"So what, and I don't like your tone either." she replied, even more sarcastic than before.

Erik turned around and glared at Aslynn, a cold fire shining in his eyes. "Hurry up and get dressed. The afternoon sun is the best time." he said, his voice just as cold as is glare.

"The best time for what?" she asked, standing up and stretching.

Erik watched as the woman ached back, bending her back and extending her arms behind her so they almost touched the ground. When she was almost fully bent she let out a moan and straightened up. Scowling his eyes brows he said, "Just hurry up. I'll grab something for you to eat." With that he left.

_He can sure as hell be temperamental_, Aslynn thought to herself as she ran water in the sink. Once it was warm she washed her face and ran a wet clothe over her body. _What should I ware? _She thought looking over her slim selection of dresses. _Erik said we were going out, but he didn't say were. He was pretty dressed up, so maybe I should follow in suit._ After arguing with herself she ended up putting on the baby blue dress that monsieur Garnier gave her. She pulled her hair back with a black ribbon and went out to find Erik.

He was waiting for her on the dock, with a bit of bread and cheese. A heinous grin slid across the masked mans face as he said, "You look stunning mademoiselle."

Allowing Erik to help her into the boat she asked, "Why do you look like you've done something, or are planning to do something?"

"Ah, my dear, I would have to kill you if I told you." He replied, handing her the food and then pushing off from the dock.

_I don't think I've seen him in this good of a mood, or at least when he is constantly being either sarcastic or just joking around in his own way. I don't know what he's got up his sleeve, but I don't think I like it. _

The rest of the journey was quite, until they reached the top of the huge staircase. Then Erik finally answered Aslynn's question to what they where they were going.

"Welcome to the Opera Populare," he said, opening the door to a back hall, the way that they always went to go outside.

"Are you taking me up to the roof again or something, because I've been this way several times." the young woman caustically replied.

"No, we are going to tour the Opera house today." He followed Aslynn thought the door, and hung the lantern he was always carried on a hook. "Hopefully I can get some of the lamps to work, so you can see the better side of my home."

Aslynn was not expecting this to happen today. _I like how he calls the whole building his home, he must really have a love for this place,_ she chuckled to herself.

"Come," the masked man beckoned, "We will start in the foyer." He picked up the lantern again and led the way, lighting a few lamps as they went.

Before she knew it, Aslynn was standing in the middle of a great hall, with dust swirling in the sunlight. The warm afternoon rays filtered in through the windows that were located on the upper half of the room, which was easily 3 stories tall.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, the sun helps light the room up." the young woman said, staring up at the huge room.

The walls were covered in dust, but underneath the shades of gray, vivant colors of red and gold could be made out. Dusty gold statues adorned the walls, their faces almost showed sadness from the years in hiding. Statues weren't the only thing that covered the once majestic walls of the foyer, great marble columns rose out of the floor and raced upwards into the ceiling. Dark artwork hung on any empty wall space, the gold paint that once shined pealed away with age.

In the middle of the great hall was a vast marble staircase, one that went up and split off into two sections on the next level. Its white and black marble was dull and worn; dust lay on it, taking away its sense of beauty that it once held. The gold paint on the railings going up the stairs was chipping away, reveling an ugly brown wood.

After taking in all the detail that once shown brightly, Aslynn walked over to one of the statues and rubbed some of the dust off with her fingers. She then wiped the dust that was on her fingers off on her dress. Stepping back she saw the statue start to show new signs of life, with the prison of dust not as thick as it once was.

As her eyes darted around to the other statues, she walked over to the great staircase, and started to ascend it. After she was up about five steps she stopped and turned around, looking for Erik.

She found him standing in the shadows where they had entered, to her left. She wouldn't have spotted him if it wasn't for his white mask, which the sun playfully bounced off of. Calling out to him she said, "Everything here seems so distressed and full of grief. Have the doors to this place not opened since it closed?"

The man cloaked in night stepped into the sun. "No one has entered through the front doors since the night it closed. Crooks and street scum who spent nights in here have come from the back doors. But they never stay more than one night, for the opera ghost knows when someone who is not wanted enters. This place is still thought to be haunted."

Sitting down on the step, she replied, "Didn't you say that you were the 'Opera Ghost'?" The phantom nodded. "So I guess this place is still haunted, since you still live here."

"Yes, and I doubt that it will ever reopen, even if ownership does change hands. The glory of this opera house will most likely stay in the past." Erik sadly said, walking towards Aslynn. His boots made no sound on the marble floor, and if she wasn't watching him, she wouldn't be able to tell he was moving.

"Oh, that's too bad. This place is really quite marvelous, the architecture is superb. I would have loved to see it in its glory."

"Come, there is more to see than the front hall." he said, helping Aslynn up from where she was seated.

Once she was on her feet Aslynn didn't let go of Erik's hand, but held onto it. She wrapped her fingers with his and beckoned him to continue. They continued on the first floor, and entered the theater through one of the main doors. Inside was pitch black, the only light coming in from the doorway they stood in.

"Wait here," he commanded, as he swiftly left her side. Before she knew it, more light was flooding into the room. Erik was opening each of the entrance doors that would let in sunlight. After several doors were opened she watched as small lamps started to glow. Next to be illuminated was the stage.

As the lights were popping up on the stage, Aslynn could make out the shadow of Erik lighting them. Once it was completely lit, she stood in awe at the wonderful carvings and artwork surrounding the stage. Around the room were more gold statues, but these were beautiful nudes, who were arched back in many different positions.

"What do you think?" a soft, beautiful whisper asked Aslynn. She turned around to find Erik standing behind her, a sad smile on his face.

"It's gorgeous." She said, walking up to him and putting her arms around his waist. "Why are do you look so sad?" Aslynn could feel Erik tighten up instantly, and his breathing increased.

Taking a deep breath the masked man looked down at Aslynn, and said, "This place once was filled with many talented artists, but ever since the fire, no performer has set foot on that stage. The passion I have for this art also, I'm afraid, killed this theater."

"Maybe one day it will open up again, and it could reclaim the glory it once saw." she said, trying to comfort Erik.

He looked away, a deep sadness filling his eyes. Memories of Christine flooded back to him. He felt the presence of Aslynn's arms leave his waist as he tried to push Christine from his head. _Look at her, Erik, she cares for you. Christine is nothing more than a dead memory, one who would never even dream of kissing you freely, or touch you. Come back here; leave Christine in the past, like you have tried to do so many times before._

Cursing silently to himself Erik looked back at Aslynn, who was standing away from him, studying his eyes. Confusion shown like a beacon in her blue eyes, as she tried to figure out what Erik was thinking.

"Let me finish showing you the best parts of the Opera house, come, lets go up to the stage." he finally said, hoping that he hadn't ruined anything.

The woman nodded as she followed Erik up to the stage. The burgundy seats that filled the audience were faded and covered in dust. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and from the chairs. As they approached the stage Aslynn could see a pile of something, which glittered in the light.

There, on the right side of the stage and partly in the pit, was a huge, broken chandelier. It was broken into two parts, one which was piled up on the stage, and the other which was strung out over the edge and going into the pit.

"That's the chandelier that started the fire, isn't it." Aslynn quietly asked, looking over to Erik.

All the masked man did to respond was nod. The smell of smoke was stronger near the stage, and she could see burn marks on wood surrounding the performance area. _He really cared for this opera house, didn't he_?

On the stage was the oddments of a set, but most of it was burned in the fire. Soot covered all of the props, so the once red colors could no longer be seen. Aslynn watched Erik as he remained still, staring at the stage. Curiosity was getting the better of her, so the woman went and pulled her self up on stage.

After brushing her hands off, she walked over and examined the pieces of set. She jumped a bit when Erik finally spoke.

"This was the set of my Don Juan Triumphant. Its opening night was also its closing night."

Aslynn dropped what she was holding and walked back to the edge of the stage. She offered her hand to Erik, and he joined her on the stage. Again she attempted to comfort the masked man, as she entwined her fingers in his, and pulled him closer to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wish I could have seen it." _Something's bugging him, I can tell. I guess he didn't think that all of these memories would be coming back. He just wanted to share his passion with me, not recall that fateful night._ As Aslynn thought about it more she remembered, _was that the same night that the woman he loved turned him down? Is that what's haunting him?_

Erik's eyes were blank, and she could see flashes of pain in them. Gently she pulled her self up to him and kissed his unmasked cheek. After doing this, his gaze turned back to the woman that was before him.

He looked at Aslynn and then closed his eyes. Bringing his free hand up he touched the spot where she had just kissed him. He had almost forgotten what had passed between them yesterday, and how she confessed that she cared for him. _How could I forget that?_ He asked himself, _how could I forget Aslynn? Why do memories of Christine keep me from seeing this woman in front of me, the one who willingly kisses me_?

He smiled briefly before saying, "Let's go back, the sun is starting to set."

Aslynn nodded and helped Erik put out all the lamps which were lit. Once up to the back of the theater, the closed the doors and started the journey back to the house on the lake. As they went, Aslynn took Erik's hand in hers, and walked in step with him.

* * *

The next morning came around quicker than Aslynn thought. She grumbled to herself as she got up, knowing that she had to go back to Monsieur Garnier's house to work. She wasn't looking forward to this day, especially after the way they left on Friday. 

She was embarrassed at the night ended with Erik getting angry, and making them leave. _Oh I hope that he doesn't bring it up,_ she thought to herself as she put on a green dress. _That was rather embarrassing the way Erik and I left, I hope M. Garnier doesn't take it too seriously._

When Aslynn was ready, she went to search for Erik. She didn't hear any music so she headed towards his room. No sounds were escaping under the door, but a little light did. Carefully she knocked on the dark wooden door.

The door opened, and Erik was standing right there. "Are you going up today?" he asked, seeing the woman dressed for going out in public.

"Yeah, could you take me up?" she asked, stepping back from the door to let Erik out.

He nodded and shut the door behind him, and made his way towards the dock. All the new emotions that have been flowing through Erik's blood were different that what he was used to. As a result, he had been quieter on the journey up. He was still trying to sort everything out inside of him, and keep memories back that were resurfaced yesterday. It was almost too much for him, to have such feelings for another human being.

Once they made it to the door leading to the outside world the man cloaked in black spoke, "Be back before dusk, and don't let that man harass you to much about me."

Aslynn smiled, "Don't worry, I can handle it."

Erik turned to go back inside but a sudden rush of worry came over him. What is she doesn't come back? He turned back to face Aslynn, and pulled her in to him. His pulse began to rise, he starred into her deep blue eyes and he finally had the nerves to bend down and kiss her.

This time she didn't pull back, but she pulled him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him back. His lips were covering hers as she let the fiery dance begin. She let her tongue wander and soon the dance became a fiery, fervent tango, sending chills down her spine. She let out a small moan as they separated and looked up into Erik's eyes.

The masked man was in an ecstasy beyond his belief. His eyes had a passionate fire twirling in them, one that she had never seen before. His breathing had increased and he could feel his pulse in his ears. "Be careful," he finally said, catching his breath.

"I will," Aslynn replied, taking a few steps back. After bring her hand to her lips and feeling heat rise to her cheeks, she turned and started to leave. She glanced back after she had walked a few yards away, and saw Erik still standing there, recovering from all the emotions inside of him. She smiled, and he nodded, before slipping back into the darkness from which they came.

The walk to Monsieur Garnier's manor went by quicker than normal, since she was unable to think of anything but Erik. She was humming a happy tune as she walked up the long drive to the Victorian mansion. She noticed a hansom in the drive, and figured that Monsieur Garnier had a visitor.

She knocked on the door and waited for the butler to welcome her in. She soon was able to hear hushed voices approach the door, and then stop before the door opened. Instead of Charles the butler standing in the open door, it was a man who was in his late 40's. This stocky, short man looked to Aslynn, and then back inside the house to where Charles was standing behind the door. In his hand was a bag with a medical cross sewn on it.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, but Monsieur Garnier is in no health to take visitors." The doctor told Aslynn, a deep concern showed on his weathered face.

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it. Now please Review, I know I was fussing a lot in the begining of this chapter, but just take less than 2 mineuts and leave me a little note! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Sorry it has been a while since my last post, I think 3 weeks! I was hoping to post last Thursday, the 2nd becuase that marked one year that I have been working on this story. Can you believe it? A whole year! And I am still working on it. Hopefully the next post will be up sooner. I had most of this done over a week ago, and sent it of to my beta, but she hasn't sent me any word on it, soI just figuredI would post to keep ya'll from waiting to much longer. **

**I would like to thank the wonderful _Kay Blue Eyes_ for helping me with some of this. Way back in December or so I had an idea for what I was going to do when I got to this chapter, and she helped me figure out the medical part of this.**

**Also ahuge thanks to my reviewers! I got morelast time which made me very happy, butI still know that there are some of you out there who still don't review! Ah, I'll get on you more next time. Anyways, I'll stop rambling, and let you get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I do not own the Phantom of the Opera**

* * *

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, but Monsieur Garnier is in no health to take visitors." The doctor told Aslynn, a deep concern showed on his weathered face.

The young woman just stood there for a second, taking in what the doctor had said. "What…" she started, but stopped herself, realizing that the man wouldn't be used to her modern day speech. After pausing she continued, "Why is he unable to take any visitors?"

The middle aged man's hawk like eyes studied the young woman. Confusion and concern flooded her beautiful sea like eyes. Sighing and pushing his spectacles up his nose he finally said, "Well, Mademoiselle, let us step inside and I will explain. Charles, is that okay?"

The butler nodded and led the doctor and Mademoiselle O'Neil to the red and gold sitting room. The hawk-like man sat down in an armchair and gestured for the woman to sit. "You are the woman who works for Monsieur Garnier, am I right?" he asked, studying the woman like a predator studies its prey.

"Yes, and I thought I was going to be working today." she replied back, with a certain edge to her voice.

"You might still be able to work, but I wouldn't recommend staying here to long." he said, a sly grin spreading across his face.

"_Sir_, you still never said why Monsieur Garnier is unable to see me." she briskly said, starting to feel nervous at how this strange man was studying her.

"He is ill, and I'm afraid that it could be fatal," he said, getting up from his chair, and moving over to join Aslynn.

'_No shit he's ill_,' she thought to herself, moving away form the invading man. She then asked, "What does he have?"

"The scarlet fever, it seems. Such a shame too, to have this happen." he replied sliding closer to the woman.

"How could he get sick so quickly, I just saw him Friday evening?"

"The disease attacks quickly, I'm so sorry. I know he must have meant a lot to you." he cooed, resting his hand on Aslynn's leg.

Instantly Aslynn shot up. _This man is getting a little to close for my liking, and he's hitting on me. Ug, I can't believe he just touched me. _

The doctor smirked as he watched the young woman jump up and walk a bit away. His eyes never left her slim, curved body. When she turned around he watched as her bosom rapidly rose and fell as her breathing accelerated. He then got up and walked over to her. Aslynn turned away as he approached. She heard him stop, but then he advanced again. His foot steps were heavy, unlike Erik's cat like, silent steps.

The man stopped right by her ear. His sly voice whispered like a snake into her ear. "What are you afraid of? I can pay just as well as the old man can, and I am sure that I have much more of a fight in me than him."

Disgusted Aslynn pulled back and turned around. "How dare you think of me as Monsieur Garnier's hoar! I have more dignity than to sleep with a man for money, especially one who is old enough to be my grandfather!" she snarled back, her voice rapidly grew in crescendo with every word.

The Dr. continued to approach Aslynn as she backed away. When she was pinned against the wall he sneered, "Oh, so you work for free then. I'm sure you wouldn't mind a night with me then."

Aslynn's tempter rose very quickly, and her hear was soon beating like a war drum in her head. She could feel a hateful fire pump furiously inside her, and finally the tension was about to be unleashed. "Hell no! I don't go around fucking me, how dare you accuse me of it. DAMN YOU!" she yelled, exploding with anger. The middle aged man started to back away. "Don't you freakin' go anywhere, I am not done with you!" and with that, Aslynn quickly brought her hand across his face with a hard force.

Clenching his jaw in pain, the doctor stepped back. "Charles," Aslynn called out, glaring at the man, whose cheek was red and swelling up from where her rings impacted with the skin.

Soon the butler was in the room, looking curiously at the scene. "Yes mademoiselle?"

"Could you tell me where Louisa is?" she asked in short breath, her words running together because of her temper.

"She is in the kitchen with the chief." Charles kindly replied, opening the door that lead to the side of the manor where the kitchen was located.

"Thanks you," the frazzled woman quickly said, leaving the room with out looking back.

'_I can't believe he thought that I am a slut! Do I dress like one or something? I mean I've been wearing more clothes in this freakin' century than I usually wear at home. Or is it common for a widowed man to have a younger "escort"? I think my living with Erik has rubbed off on me. I seem to have my usually temper evolve to what his is. Yeah, I guess Erik can erupt very abruptly.' _

As Aslynn as running ideas though her head she ran into Louisa.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Louisa! I didn't see you." She apologized, rubbing her head.

"That's fine ma'am." She gently cooed, readjusting her plain dress. "You look quite flustered, what ever is on your mind? It must really be something, running into me."

Aslynn flushed, "yeah, I was just coming to find you… I guess you could say for an escape. You're one of the few other women that I know."

"Oh dear, come inside the kitchen and tell me."

The middle aged maid ushered Aslynn into the kitchen, and had her sit at a small simple table. The morning sunlight streamed in through the windows, making a halo effect on Louisa's reddish, copper colored hair. There was a cleanly shaven, rounded man who was messing with something on the stove, humming a tune. He had a hat on, covering most of his salt and pepper hair, and was clothed in black ands that were covered with flour. With a pot in his hand, the pudgy man turned around when he heard the women enter the room.

"Ah, Louisa! Back so soon?" he asked, gesturing with a spoon and the pot. When seeing the other woman, the chief bowed and added, "Ah, now who is this fine lady? I am Gareth, master chef and food expertise.

"This is Mademoiselle O'Neil." Louisa told Gareth, looking around for a plate. "Ma'am, would you like something to eat,Gareth made some wonderful pastries this morning."

"Sure, and I would prefer if you called me Aslynn." she said.

The middle aged woman nodded as she gave Aslynn a plate filled with pastries. She then turned to Gareth who was back to work on some sweet smelling dish. "Can we have a moment?"

Looking to the flustered young lady, then to Marie, he nodded, "There was some spices I needed to fetch out of the herb garden anyway." Bowing again, the chef left the kitchen, humming another bright tune.

"So what has been on your mind," Louisa gently asked joining Aslynn at the table. "It isn't the man you're living with, Erik if I'm not mistaken?"

"Oh no, Erik and I've… it's not him." Aslynn said, a new shade of blush rose to her cheek. "It was the doctor that was here to see Monsieur Garnier."

Concern flooded into the maid's earth brown eyes. "What passed between you?"

Taking in a deep breath, Aslynn told the woman sitting across from her what had happened and how she reacted to the strange doctor. Louisa would gasp at several parts, but waited until the end to fully express herself.

"The nerve of that man! And to think he calls him self a doctor." She exclaimed, her hands gesturing violently as she talked.

"I know, I didn't want to spend anymore time near him, that's why I can in such a state to find you."

"Oh dear me," the copper hair woman sighed, "So how is the gentleman you live with treating you?"

Aslynn flushed a vibrant shade of red, and before she could reply Louisa went on, "I hope he treats you well at least. We were all very worried for you here, after he dragged you off like that. I watched from the window as you left, and he seemed so angry, I could hear his deep, almost menacing voice from here. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, he didn't. It took him awhile to cool down, but it probably didn't help that I … I mean… what happened is… err… later when we got home… no, I mean… he just…"Aslynn nervously rambled on, not sure how to say what happened, with out revealing too much.

The maid leaned forward in her chair eager for this fresh gossip, as many French women would be, and asked, "What happened?"

Aslynn started to ramble off again, never getting to the point, so Louisa finally started to figure it out. "I could tell that you cared for him, when we lightly discussed it the other day. Also Monsieur Garnier told me how you looked at him when he arrived, with such aw and care shining in you eyes. He told me you had a new aurora around you when he entered, like the look of someone who had just recently fallen in love."

A wave of shock splashed over Aslynn's face as Louisa convicted her of being in love with Erik. The thought had crossed her mind briefly before, but never had she admitted it to herself. Letting her expression return to normal, she wondered, '_Is it really that obvious_?'

As if she had asked out loud, Louisa added, "It is visible for me to see, because of the way you talk about him, and how you try to avoid bringing certain things up."

Finally Aslynn was able to speak, "I just didn't think that you could read me better than I could read myself."

"Love is not always recognizable, and I think your case is you kept on denying it. And I must say, he is an interesting character, not one I think most of us would find it possible to care for." The copper haired maid told the younger woman. She could see that Aslynn was still getting over the initial shock of realizing her feelings.

"I just am afraid…not of him… but… oh how do I say this? I still miss my late fiancé." She quietly said, looking down from the warm brown eyes that were watching her.

"Loss is something hard to deal with, I've seem my share of watching people recover, and recovering myself." Louisa softly said, turning to look out the window. The rays of sunlight lightly danced on the table in front of them. "It takes a while for the heart to fully heal."

A calm silence grew between the two women, leaving only the sound of birds chirping out side. That was until a man cleared his throat behind Aslynn.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have something to give Mademoiselle O'Neil." The butler said, handing the startled women a slip of parchment from Monsieur Garnier. He handed the startled young woman a slip of parchment.

Cautiously Aslynn opened it, revealing a handwritten note in black ink. Her blue eyes skimmed over it before asking, "May I see him?"

"He said not to, that is why he wrote. He doesn't want to get you sick." Charles replied, glancing over to Louisa.

"Oh," she softly replied. Thinking to herself she tried to remember what she had learned about the scarlet fever from her past biology classes. _Oh shoot, I know I have learned something about this fever. It's only transmitted by… mosquitoes…no that's yellow fever, this is scarlet. Shot, think shot… booster shot! That's it! All kids get a booster shot before kindergarten to prevent measles, mumps, and I think scarlet fever. So that means that I received a booster shot. So would I still be immune to it? Well, I never have had the scarlet fever, and it's rare for adults to get it, especially after having a booster shot, so I think I am still good._

"If I knew that I wouldn't get sick, do you think he would let me see him?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Let me see," Charles replied turning to leave, pausing he added, "Come with me." Aslynn nodded and said goodbye to Louisa.

The butler led Aslynn up the marble staircase and to an elegant cherry door. "Wait a minuet here, mademoiselle." He said, knocking on the door. He soon disappeared into the room. After a moment Charles returned and beckoned the young woman in.

The room was dark, with a filtered, dim light coming from the dark blue drapes that covered the south facing windows. In the middle of the room was a king-size bed, made out of the same cherry that the door was. Almost hidden in the vast bed was Monsieur Garnier.

When the young woman reached the side of the bed, she pulled up a chair and sat down. The weathered man turned his head to look at her. He looked absolutely terrible. The rash which gives scarlet fever it's name was present on his face. His skin was red and swollen, with nasty, deep red bumps scattered across his face and down his neck. Around his lips was the only clear area on his visage, but it was unnaturally pale. The flesh around his lips was yellow and almost translucent, and his lips had lost most of their color. Aslynn noticed that under his jaw looked swollen, in the area that the glands are located.

"Charles told me that you said that you wouldn't get sick," M. Garnier said in a strained voice, interrupted by several coughs.

"I shouldn't since," she stared but quickly realized that she can't say the whole booster shot thing. Think quickly she added, "Since I had the fever when I was a child, and you only get it once, if you ever get it." She said, knowing that whether or not it was true, he wouldn't know. _Thank god for modern science_.

"I see," he rasped, after pausing he continued, "Did you read the note I wrote?"

"I skimmed over it."

"Ah," he whispered, coughing again. "Well I just wanted to tell you that you are almost like a daughter to me, even though we haven't known each other long. You have some of the most courage I've seen in a woman, and you are a very special person."

"Thank you," Aslynn replied, blushing at the complement.

"I also wanted to apologize for the other night. I didn't think Erik would have been as protective as he was, and easily distressed." He said, his voice weakening with every word.

"Its okay, Erik and I worked things out. We have a bit more trust for each other now." She replied, a sad look in her eyes as she watched her employer struggle to talk.

"I'm glad for you. I can tell that he is different, not just in appearance. The way he looked at you when we entered the room. He almost seemed afraid, behind the admiration and fire that was in his eyes." Monsieur Garnier rasped, with coughs breaking up each phrase.

"What do you mean by that?" Aslynn questioned, looking into the sick man's eyes.

Garnier tried to smile, but the rash hurt so much it was more of a grin. "Ah," he said his laugh turning into a painful cough. "It is the same thing with you. I am surprised you do not understand yet."

Aslynn realized what he was saying, the same thing that Louisa told her. _Man, they must love talking about me in this household_. "Louisa and I talked about this."

"Good for her. Be careful with him, not that I think he will hurt you or anything, but like I said, he is different." The man wheezed, taking Aslynn's hand. "I want you to be happy, and have a loving family."

"But you're practically like my father!" The young woman started to protest.

"Sh, I am afraid my time on earth is almost up. You will still have Erik though. Don't lose him, for I am afraid if you do, you might get lost." He said in a whisper, trying to keep enough strength in his voice.

What does he mean by 'don't lose him, you might get lost?' Aslynn wondered to herself. He hasn't really spent that much time with him to know Erik that well. Maybe he's just rambling on because he is sick.

They both remained silent for a while until Monsieur Garnier spoke again. "Let me sleep now, I am weak and tired."

Aslynn nodded, small diamonds forming in the corners of her eyes. As she got up, he added, "Thank you for seeing me. It gives a dying man comfort to see the ones he loves."

Unable to hold the small crystal back, it gently dripped down her cheek. "Yes, I am glad that I was able to see you. I'll miss you." She gently said, kissing his red forehead. "Good-bye."

"Remember what I said," was the last thing that monsieur Garnier said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"I will," she whispered, wiping another tear away from her eye. She watched the sick man fall asleep and turned to leave when his breathing died down to a slow steady pace. "Good-bye."

* * *

Charles set up for the driver to give Aslynn a ride to the Opera House after she ate lunch. She had been very silent since her meeting with the master of the house, and he was worried for her. Everyone in the Garnier Manor had come to care for her as if she was a member of the house.

"Would you like me to send word as Monsieur Garnier's health changes?" Charles asked.

"Sure, um… I can't tell you the address of where I live, but slide it under the front door to the Opera House if there is any word. Erik would be able to get it for me if there is any news." She replied, with a blank look in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am," he said, helping Aslynn into the buggy.

"I'll return tomorrow afternoon to check in." she said, before Charles closed the door. He nodded and told the driver where to go.

* * *

Erik was just getting ready to head back into the Opera House when he saw a carriage stop in front of the grand building. Remaining hidden in the shadows he watched as a young woman got out and started to the side of the building. _It's too soon for Aslynn to be back_, he thought to himself as he followed the woman in the shadows.

When he was a few feet behind the woman he realized that it was Aslynn. He reached out to touch her on the shoulder, causing her to whirl around. Her eyes were blood shot as a dangerous fire grew. She brought her hand up as if to hit the man, until she realized that it was Erik.

"Holy crap dude! You scared me to death!" she said in short breath, as the rage in her eyes died down. "Do not do that again. I almost hit you."

"I doubt that you would have been able to him me, my dear." Erik slyly replied, leading the way to the back door. "Why are you back so soon?"

Aslynn remained silent as they walked inside. She turned her head down and away from Erik's vibrant green eyes. Since she did not reply, he asked again, "Why are you back so soon?"

"I… I got done early today," she lied, hoping that he wouldn't catch it. If he did, he didn't say anything about it.

As they continued making their way back to Erik's lair, Aslynn remained unnaturally silent. She kept her look away from him, and mainly stared at the floor. Finally Erik couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I just… don't feel well." She lied again. I'm not up to telling him about Monsieur Garnier yet.

Erik studied her curiously and could read her lie. _This is the second time she's lied to me today, why is she acting like this?_ He decided not to push it anymore now; being that he wasn't good at helping with emotions. _I'll find out later. Maybe if I just let her be for a while. _

_

* * *

_**I hoped ya'll enjoyed it, a bit more depressing that other chapters. Now please let me know what you think! and review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Greetings All! And Happy Easter! I'm finally updating after... oh... 2 months-ish, well basically all of Lent. (which I honestly didn't mean to) Anyways, I am back, and hopefully I didn't loose too many of my readers by not posting in so long. But I have been extreamly busy. From coaching a little league softball team, to an internship in a Genetics lab, to massive amounts of essays and homework, to not getting much sleep over the weeks, I have finallly had time to write a chapter. Over that time I was on a kind of writers block, where I didn't have the energy to sit down and write. Also I am getting to a changing point in the story, and I wanted it to come out right, which hopefully it will. **

**Hopefully I will be able to write more in the future, even though once May comes I know I will be swamped again. But I will say that once I get out of school in the begining of June, updates will be a lot more frequent, especially since I want to finish this story by the end of 2006. **

**And a note to my reviewers- THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I got more reviews for the past chapter than I have for any other, which makes me very happy! I tried to reply to some of the reviews, but even if I didn't reply to yours, I**a**ppreciated****everything ya'll said! **

**Okay, on to the story. Oh, and the Disclaimer: I don't own POTO.**

* * *

Having another person living with him was one thing, but for Erik it was all adding up very quickly, testing just about all of his nerves. Not only was another body in his presence, but she was a temperamental and moody presence. Aslynn was expecting him to communicate with her. She hadn't been the same since she came back from Garnier's house. When he asked her what was wrong and why she came back so early, she just said, "Nothing", and didn't make any attempt to chat with him like she usually did.

With his limited contact with others Erik learned to identify emotions and could see a deep sadness hidden in the young woman's sea blue yes. But what she was depressed about he didn't know, and decided to wait for Aslynn to tell him, as she usually did.

As the day turned into night down in the dark abyss under the opera house, the masked man grew frustrated with her silence. She retreated to the side alcove where the desk was, and he hadn't heard the metallic scratching of the pen in some time. He rose from the organ and glanced over to where Aslynn should have been. He scanned the alcove, but couldn't find her.

_How did she walk past me while I was playing? I would have heard her_. Just as he was about to leave the room, he glanced to the dock and saw her sitting with her back to him.

He silently approached the woman, whose head was bent, and her light brown hair flooded over her face. As he got closer he could see her shoes and socks placed beside her and her toes skimming the top of the ice cold water. Erik's catlike movement didn't work for long, because as soon as he was off the steps of the dock, Aslynn whirled around.

"Damn it Erik, you scared the hell out of me," she briskly said, turning back around to face the calm black water.

The masked man remained silent, lost for what to say. Finally the woman whipped around again. "Do you want something, or are you just going to stand there?" she snapped.

Taken back for her sour mood, Erik was quick on his feet to ask, "Is there something wrong?" His tone was dark, since he was not one who easily let someone snap at him.

"Is something wrong? No Erik, everything is just dandy. Nothing could be better, I feel like a million bucks." She thickly replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well," he started, but was soon cut off.

"Yes something is wrong Sherlock." She turned back to the lapping water on the posts of the dock. In a softer tone she added, "I used to think that I had the most perfect life. I had a nice home, a loving family, a great fiancé, and a job I loved. But then things changed with Chris's death. I lost my closest and best friend… And now I'm stuck in an alien world of petticoats and quills. I don't have any securities and the things I do have are leaving."

Erik's temper was slowing inclining. He did not like being talked to like Aslynn was so freely doing. Then a little gear clicked when she brought up that 'pretty boy' she almost married.

"It's not my damn fault that you're stuck here. Feel free to leave!" He angrily yelled, his deep vibrato ringing off the walls.

There was a large splash from Aslynn kicking the water out of frustration. She then stood up and turned to face the man. With her eyes ablaze she shot back. "I wasn't referring to your damn home, I meant this whole world. A world I'm not used to!"

Looking down at the blue eyed woman he snarled, "Well you better get used to it, because you are NOT going anywhere else."

"I'm trying damn it! And you don't have to remind me I can't leave this hell hole, 'cause I've figured that out already!"

Stepping closer to Aslynn he roared, "So that's what you think of this place? A hell hole? You don't even know what hell is, or what its like to live there!"

Even through her anger Aslynn noticed her mistake, "I meant Paris, not just your home!"

"OH, but its part of it! It's time you realized that you're not in your dream world mademoiselle." His voice rang through out the woman's bones. She shivered from the vibrations from his voice. His green orbs grew with a fury of an earthquake. Stepping back a bit, her foot missed the edge of the dock and she started to loose her balance. Her natural surfing instincts kicked in as she wobbled a bit before pulling herself back up. At the same time, Erik reached out and grabbed her arm. Once she was on her feet she shook Erik off her arm.

"I didn't need your god damn help."

Erik just stood in shock, mainly at how he just tried to keep her from falling.

"And do you know what? I've realized that I ain't in Kansas anymore."

"You mean North Carolina," the phantom injected, recalling one of there first conservations.

"NO, I mean Kansas idiot, and I know I'm not from there. Just forget it." she said in frustration, running her fingers through her hair.

"Don't you dare call me an idiot, you wrench!" Erik shot back, his anger quickly resurfacing.

"Oh, wrench? Is that all you can do? And for the record, I can call you whatever I damn feel like." She yelled, walking around him.

As Aslynn tried to get around the masked man, he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't walk away form me woman!" he hissed through his teeth. His grip was strong, and Aslynn fought to get him off.

"What are you going to do about it?" she asked, still struggling to get loose.

He didn't verbally answer her question, but his eyes did. His eyes spoke as if all hell was to break loose. "You've insulted me, which is something I cannot stand for."

Even though her blood was boiling with rage, an ice cold fear started to grow inside her heart. It was almost like a timer to a bomb inside, nearing termination. She was starting to think that it was time to shut up, as feeling in her hand diminished. Erik's wrath was unlike what she had seen from him before. His whole body shook with fury, his hunched shoulders where moving up and down with his deep, heavy breaths.

'_Just don't let your fear show_,' she told herself, '_it would just feed him_.' Her struggling against the phantom's grip was useless.

"Let go of me." She commanded, wanting to escape to her room.

"You better be grateful for what I've provided you with woman! And next time think twice about insulting me." He darkly threatened, letting go of her arm.

Aslynn staggered back, and up a few stairs. Looking down at him, with fear now visible in her eyes, she simply said, "You'll never understand." With that she closed her eyes briefly, and then fled to her room.

* * *

Aslynn didn't leave hear room for the rest of the night, nor most of the next day. She had lost her appetite and found no need to leave the room for food she wasn't going to eat. Also leaving the room meant another possible encounter with Erik, which she wasn't in the mood to face. Why was he so difficult? Why couldn't he just understand?

Curled up in her armchair, Aslynn pondered about how things were turning out for her. _'Is what Louisa saying right? Am I really in love with Erik? If I am, then why and how can I just blow up at him? And when he's mad, he doesn't just cool down like a normal person does. Well, then again, he's not a normal person. Especially with that mask he always wears. What is he hiding anyways? Maybe it's just a, well… I don't know. Maybe it is love after all. _

_But this isn't quite what it was like with Chris. That I KNEW was love. So if this is love I feel, shouldn't I feel a bit of remorse for our argument, 'cause I definitely don't._

_Most of it was his fault anyways. Why can't he just understand? Why can't he try to comfort me? Couldn't he tell that more that something is wrong? Could he figure out that I'm losing Monsieur Garnier? It's practically like I'm losing my Dad. He has done so much for me here, and has treated me like family. _

_Now all that I'll have left is Erik. And I've been here for how many months? Three? I don't really have many friends either, there's Louisa, but that's really it. Maybe because I'm living in a cave. Which I'm surprised I haven't gotten like, anti-sun cancer or suffered a major cardiac arrest form being away form fresh air (except for the walk to work). If that's even possible. I'm a woman of sun and water, and I'm living in darkness. _

_Maybe that's part of my problem, not being outside enough. Not having my toes in the sand, or even in the bare earth_.'

* * *

Erik left the opera house early in the morning. It was rare that he ever had the need for fresh air, but today was the exception. He strode down side streets and alley ways for no particular reason. The air was thick a heavy with fog; the sun beat down through the fog, causing small beads of sweat to form on his brow. Even though the weather was starting to get to him, he didn't want to go back. That girl! That girl!

The only reason he left his sanctuary was because of the woman who he violently argued with the previous night. He didn't want to face her today; he didn't want to deal with her. Finally he had wandered enough and decided to head back home.

No longer did he bother to take the side streets. It was shorter taking the main road. He walked in the shadows. His black hood was firmly in place, casting a dark shadow over his face, keeping any passerby from seeing even his eyes.

The rest of his way home was uneventful. He pushed open the door to go inside the opera house and a while envelope fluttered out. At first he stepped right over it, just a piece of trash that no one would bother to pick up. But then he changed his mind. He stooped to pick the parchment up.

In his hands, he turned the envelope. _Mademoiselle Aslynn O'Neil_. It was addressed to Aslynn. Why was the woman receiving mail?

A mixture of anger from their earlier argument and curiosity overcame him and he slipped hi finger under the wax seal to tear it open. If she was going to be as cryptic as she was, then he was going to have to do his own investigation.

_Mademoiselle O'Neil,_

_I am sorry to inform you that M. Garnier has passed away during the night. His will shall be read before his funeral tomorrow afternoon. It is recommended that you are in attendance. _

_-Charles_

The old man, the old man's dead. That's why the girl is upset. Erik folded the note and placed in back inside the envelope. He then carefully pressed down on the wax seal to look as if it hadn't been broken.

He made his way back to his house by the lake, thinking over the letter again. _Who was this Charles? Why would he recommend that she attend the will reading? _Once he got to the woman's door he knocked heavily.

* * *

Aslynn's thoughts were interrupted by a loud band on the boor. "What do you want?" she quickly snapped, remaining seating.

"I have something for you." He growled through the door.

An instant wave of realization washed over her as she lost all words. _He said he would send a note if…_

"Did you hear me?" the masked man snarled, wanting just to kick the door open and give the woman her damn note.

"Yes," she very softly replied, just loud enough for Erik's keen ears to pick up.

"Then may I come in?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered, not wanting him to give her what he had.

She didn't hear the door open, nor Erik walk across the room. Staring into the dim fire she subconsciously took the letter form the phantom as he stood next to her. With out looking at it she turned it over and traced her fingers over the wax seal. She recognized the seal immediately, because she had used it in sending off all of M. Garnier's paper work.

With out even opening it, she knew who the letter was from, and what it said. She let the envelope drop to the floor, as she started to get up. Staggering, she grabbed her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick," she softly whispered, rushing to the bathroom.

Aslynn immediately started to run the cold water in the marble sink, and splashed her face with it. She then went to grab a towel, dampened it, and held it over her face. The nauseating feeling in her stomach started to go back down.

After five minuets, when she felt like she could walk again, she went back to where Erik was standing, holding the note. Seeing her run to the bath room, Erik didn't know what to do. She said she felt sick, but he didn't know what to do for her. From a distance he watched as she wiped her face with the wet clothe.

Finally when she came back in to the room he said, "I'm sorry."

Aslynn looked up from the floor as she caulked her head to comprehend what he was saying. _How could he be sorry? He doesn't even know what happened, unless_…

"How dare you read my letter! Can't I have any privacy?" she angrily yelled, walking right up to the man. She then raised her hand to slap his unmasked side of his face. Right as she was about to make contact with his skin, her knee's gave out and she just gently brushed his face as she fell to the ground. At his feet she could no longer hold in the grief that she had been carrying for the past day. She let the tears flow freely.

Erik prepared for the blow, ready to fight back at her actions. But when she didn't hit him, and instead fell to his feet, he was lost for what to do. He looked down and saw her tear drops fall on his boots. He just stood there for a few minuets, watching the woman cry. Finally he decided to put yesterday behind him for now, and try to do something. But what?

He bent down to his knees and reached out to Aslynn. Gently he pulled her chin up, so she was looking into his eyes. When she saw his warm eyes right beside her, she flung her arms around his neck, sobbing into his muscular chest. That wasn't quite what Erik was expecting her to do. It took another moment before Erik tenderly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his body.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Wow, again its been a long time since I've updated. Opps. I swear, I still am putting my all into this story (okay maybe not... I did start an origional fic, which I am not going to post anywhere until I'm done.) I've been out of school for 2 weeks, so ya think I would have updated sooner, well I have a good excuse, I was at the Naval Academy's Summer Seminar for my first week of summer. I do not think I have ever physically worked harder in my life, advil was my best friend by the end of the week, but the whole experience was a blast. I've also been working, but that is no where near as draining. **

**A big thanks to all of those who keep upwith this story, as well as all those who review! You guys really help the creative process going. **

**Disclaimer: I am not going to say this again...** _and now to our feature presentation._

* * *

"I need a black dress," Aslynn told herself out loud, looking at the few dresses she had in her wardrobe. She only had three presentable dresses, and the patched up brown thing that she wore, and destroyed, her first day here. "If only I could just wear pants and one of Erik's opera suits."

The masked man was leaning on the doorframe when he heard this. "For one thing, I doubt they would accept you in the church. I also doubt that my clothes would even fit you," he chuckled. Jumping at Erik's voice Aslynn turned to find him.

"How do you know they won't fit me, aye? I mean look at this shirt on me. I could see with the pants because they are pretty loose, and long." She smartly replied, gesturing to her outfit.

Erik's eyes traced her body, pausing a brief second at her bosom. '_Yes, that shirt does show off her…curves_', he thought to him self before saying, "I'm surprised you still wear those things I gave you. Just think what others would think if they saw you in that."

"Well Erik, as far as I can tell, you're the only one who has seen me wearing them. But you're welcome to have them back, if you want." Aslynn playfully teased, moving towards the man. She started to unbutton the top two buttons on her shirt. Instantly she saw Erik's stone face turn a light shade of pink as his eyes widened, realizing that she was going to give him his shirt back right then and there. She smiled as he turned his head away and averted his eyes to the floor.

"Don't worry; I wasn't planning on giving it back…yet. I like wearing it more that those damn dresses."

Erik turned back to face the woman, and found her less than two feet from him. His eyes instantly locked with hers. Even though she had just been joking around with him and appeared to be in a better mood that the day before, her eyes said otherwise. Her blue eyes were darker than normal, like a foggy day at sea. There was no sparkle in them, just a dull numbness.

'_This s guy's death really is affecting her. I miss looking into her eyes and finding a sparkle._' Erik's mind raced with thoughts as they stood looking at each other. Aslynn approached him again, her eyes never leaving his masked face. She was close to him, what some would call to close than appropriate, but Aslynn didn't care. She could feel his warm breath, and hear his pulse rising. His stone face tried to remain emotion less, but everything else didn't hide his emotions.

Aslynn pulled back slightly, lowering her gaze away from Erik. "Can you take me up now? So I can get a new dress before going to M. Garnier's house?"

"Yes, but you need to change." He glumly replied, his voice showing a slight disappointment.

"Why can't I go out like this?" Aslynn asked, looking back up. She was trying to lighten Erik's suddenly gloomy mood.

"We've already gone over that," he dryly replied, turning to leave.

"Erik?" she called out as he started to walk down the hall. He stopped, but didn't turn to look at her. "Don't be afraid of… don't… never mind," she stumbled. With that she closed the door, leaving the Phantom standing in the hall, wondering what she was going to say. '_If he wanted a kiss, he should have kissed me himself.'

* * *

_

As they neared the door to the street, Erik finally broke the uncomfortable silence by asking, "What where going to say don't be afraid of?"

Aslynn stopped. '_What do I tell him_?' she asked herself, thanking the darkness that his the blush on her cheeks. "Don't worry about it, I wasn't thinking when I started to talk." Erik could tell she was lying, but didn't press her further.

The door to the outside opened to a gray, rainy day. "Great." Aslynn muttered, "I felt my cloak." Turning to Erik, she glanced at his large black cloak. '_Maybe I could use that as an excuse to get him to come out with me.'_ "Hey Erik," she sweetly cooed.

Looking from the street to looking down at the woman he scowled. "Yes Mademoiselle?"

"Well, I was wondering… since it's raining... could you…" but before she could finish, Erik started to take his cloak off.

"Oh, no, I didn't want your cloak. I… er… wanted you to walk with me. Since it's raining there will be less people, if anyone, on the streets."

Pausing, Erik put his cloak back on. "How would my coming with you keep you dry?"

"Well, uh… we would walk together," seeing Erik's puzzled look she went on, "well, like you know…"

"No, I am afraid I don't know." Was what the masked man replied back with, in a cautious tone.

"Oh… well… like a couple." She finally said, blushing violently. Erik remained silent, but his face said what he was thinking, a big "OH" of shock.

Since he didn't say anything, Aslynn nervously went on, "So, are you going to come with me, at least just to get a dress?"

Erik thought about it for a minuet. _'This beautiful woman wants me, the angle of death, to walk with her in public. She even wants me to come into a woman's clothing shop with her. Let alone she wants us to walk together, I don't know how exactly, but I'm guessing that she doesn't just mean walking next to her. What do I have to loose, besides having the lady in the shop stare at me? People, the few on the streets, shouldn't think too much of it…'_

"As you wish," he said.

"Okay, so how I think we should do this is… like… umm, here," she said, giving up on how to describe what she had in mind. She wrapped her left arm around his waist, and gently pulled his arm over her shoulder, pulling the cloak around with it. Then with her free hand she adjusted to long black cloak so it covered her head. With a smile she turned to look up at the masked part of Erik's face. He looked down at her grinning face. The grin slowly faded as she couldn't tell what Erik thought about the situation.

Erik pulled his hood up, locking his face completely and pushed the door open again. They quickly, or as quickly as possible with two people, crossed the street. Once on the other side, they tried to stay under the cover, or at least have Aslynn under the cover because Erik had the hood.

Aslynn pulled herself closer to Erik as the cool rain chilled her body. His response was to grip her shoulder. "Relax dude, if anyone was watching they might be suspicious of you. You're too tense to be walking with you…" she stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Walking with my what?"

"Your girlfriend." Erik remained silent, but loosened his grip on her shoulder. "Better, we are going to the lady I go my other dresses form. I think its two streets over."

When they got to the shop, Aslynn hurried inside. Once inside she realized that Erik didn't follow her. Growling, she opened the door. "Are you just going to stand there?" Before he could respond the woman grabbed his arm and dragged him inside.

A strong scent of perfume instantly filled his nostrils, making he lightly cough. He looked around and realized that he had never been in a woman's clothing shop before. The walls were adorned with dresses of all colors, shapes and sizes. Everything from sparkly pink gowns, to simple gray dresses, from silk to cotton, filled the room. Toward the back corner he saw a display of corsets and stockings, as well as other personal clothes, making him blush slightly. Just as his nose was adjusting to the heavenly aroma, a slight gust blew a stronger concentration into him. He quickly turned to see an elderly woman greeting Aslynn.

"Ah, Mademoiselle! It is good to see you back. I hope all has been well for you." She said in rich florid voice. "And you're wearing one of my creations! How splendid. I never forget a dress that I've sold."

Smiling Aslynn replied, "Yes, I was very pleased with what you should me a while ago, and since I need a black dress, I came right back to your shop."

"I'm so very glad that you did." Turning her gaze away form her customer, the old woman noticed the man in the shadows. Jumping back in shock, she quickly asked, "Is he with you?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Madam Mersaux this is my… my friend Erik." She softly added, "He isn't much of a social person and he doesn't like people to see his face."

"Greetings Monsieur." She said with a slight curtsy. Erik nodded his head slightly, remaining in the shadows.

"Well, let us start looking for that gown." Madam Mersaux said as she made her way around displays of dresses. "Ah! Here, this is made from a lovely silk from the east. Oh and this one, a nice satin blend." The elderly woman ushered Aslynn back to the changing room where she was given the dresses.

As she changed, the woman was chatting away a storm, informing Aslynn of all the latest gossip in Paris. "The DeChangye's are taking their son to England to meet with some great music teacher. Oh, and most interestingly is a wealthy merchant, M. Garnier, just died and his funeral is today. Rumor has it he is leaving a lot of his wealth to, not a servant, but someone who had worked for him. I think one of his captains might be the heir."

Aslynn's ears perked up at the last bit of news. "I am going to his funeral today," she said, over come with shock about the insight of the will. _'What if he is leaving me something? Charles did say that I should come to the will reading. Could I be the employee? I doubt it, since he hasn't known me that well.'_

As Aslynn emerged from the changing room with the silk dress on, Madam Mersaux exclaimed, "Really? You sure have made some promising friends in your time here. I forgot, did you say that you are visiting our great city, or moving here?"

Aslynn was caught off guard by this question. Glancing at Erik in the shadows, she saw his eyes shine like gold, like they do in the dark. She said, "Well, I think I've settled down, and plan to stay for sometime. It's quite nice in the city."

Madam Mersaux nodded as she examined the gown on the younger woman. She pulled Aslynn's arms up, then back down, and tugged at the hem several times. " Well Mademoiselle, I think this fits you mighty fine. You have such a perfect figure, all the dresses fit you perfectly. He is a very lucky man."

"Excuse me?"

"The monsieur in the corner, his eyes haven't left you all the time you've been in here. He has the most enchanting golden orbs. Didn't he give you that ring?"

'_You have no idea how enchanting he can be_.' "No, my late fiancé gave me this ring. And we really aren't… how do you say it? Courting."

"Ah you wish mademoiselle, I'll say nothing further. Do you just want to wear that dress now? I can wrap your old one up."

"That would be great," Aslynn replied still thinking about what the shop keeper had said. She glanced at herself in the mirror before heading to the counter. The woman was right; the dress did fit her great. The silk ruffled out at the waist and the neck v-ed very modestly.

After she paid and said farewell to Madam Mersaux, Aslynn turned to Erik and gently put her arm around his waist. Automatically Erik pulled the cloak across her shoulders and rested his hand there. After pulling the cloak over the woman's head, they departed.

"You are going to Garnier's now, right?" he asked in a soft, deep voice.

"Yes, are you coming?"

"No," he said in such a dark tone that Aslynn didn't even try arguing with him. When they finally made it through the light rain to the foot of Garnier's driveway, Erik said, "I'll be with a husband at the graveyard."

"What the hell Erik? Please do not tell me that you're gay." Aslynn said, stepping away from the man.

"I do not know what you mean by 'gay', but I don't think you mean happy. I will have a carriage for you."

"Oh, well then. I'll see you later?" she replied with a relieved sigh. She gently kissed him on the non-masked cheek before turning to leave.

The house was crowded, with men and women of all sorts. Garnier was a popular man in his life time. Some men were dressed in sailor's uniform, while others looked like business men. All of his staff was there, as well as some other important looking people.

Aslynn stood in the door way for a while, looking around. She felt like some kid who was invited to a party out of charity. She recognized only two people, Louisa and Gareth, but they were too busy serving the guests to notice her. She stood unsure of what to do until a man cleared his throat behind her. Jumping she turned around and saw a white haired man waiting to get by.

"Sorry," she quickly said, getting out of the man's way.

Just as the man passed, Charles entered and called the room to attention. "The reading will begin in five minuets in the ball room."

"The reading of what?" Aslynn asked herself out loud.

A passing lady wearing furs answered, "Monsieur Garnier's will, of course!" She spoke to Aslynn like she was a young child, who didn't understand anything.

"Oh," she replied, while thinking, '_Who stuck a stick up your ass?_' The crowd started to move out of the room, taking Aslynn with it. By the time she made it to the elegant ball room, all the seats were taken. She walked in a bit more, and started for a wall when a man with curly, gray hair and a small mustache rose and offered her his chair.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "You look familiar, have we meet?"

"I think so, as I was just about to say that myself. Let me reintroduce myself, I am Monsieur Andre" The man said with a slight bow.

"Yes, I think we briefly meet one day when I was coming to work."

"Ah! Mademoiselle O'Neil! Yes I remember now. How have you been?" Andre smiled warmly.

"To tell you the truth, M. Garnier's death has been hard on me. He was like a father." The young woman softly replied, tears starting to form in her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Yes, I do remember that he spoke very highly of you." He gently said, handing Aslynn a handkerchief.

Aslynn was about to reply when Charles entered with another man, and the room hushed instantly. "Who is that?" she whispered instead.

"That, mademoiselle, would be M. Garnier's lawyer. He will be the one to read the will and deal with all the legal components."

Aslynn nodded in understanding as the lawyer started to address the room. As he read through the list of people and what they are to receive, she started to drift off into a daydream. She heard Louisa get some kind of jewels and some other heirloom, as well as Charles receiving something of value. When she heard her name she perked up, but too late to hear what she was left. The room was suddenly full of whispers, and glances, looking around to see who this mademoiselle Aslynn O'Neil was. Glancing to Andre, she had a questioning look on her face.

"You are a very lucky lady, mademoiselle." Andre said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why, I must have missed what was said just before my name."

"My dear, you see everyone looking around for Mademoiselle O'Neil? Most all of them came today in hopes of what you just inherited." Seeing the puzzled look on her face, Andre went on. "My dear, you are the heir to the Garnier estate. He left you everything else."

Feeling her jaw drop in a very un-lady like fashion, Aslynn gasped in shock. "What do you mean by 'everything else'?"

"Mademoiselle, you've just inherited all of his property, including the shipping company, vacation homes, and this house as well."

**

* * *

A/N: A bit of a cliffy... but it shouldn't be as long until the next post. Now please _review _and tell me what ya think!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N:_ Wow, again it has been a long time, longer than I had planned or hoped to have posted. This summer was busier that expected. I figured I should go ahead and post what I have now, becuase it might be a while until I am able to post again. Band season has started again (I've already been through 2 weeks of hell bandcamp with 114 heat index days) and I need to start College Applications and such, as well as finsih my AP English summer reading assignment (I still have to read Crime and Punishment in about a week! EEEK!) So tonight the chapter had to go up! **

**Again thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are great! (4 this time...come on guys, thats really sad, only 4 reviews for the last chapter. I know more of you read this, I have a hit count) I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your last review, but I will try this time. So please review! Also just a little warning about grammer and such, since I was the only one to go over this chapter, and I don't catch everything a Beta does. **

**Disclaimer: I've said this 25 times already...**

Monsieur Andre's words were still ringing in her ears. 'Everything'. She had never heard anything that quite made her double back, as that word. Her thoughts were racing. _'Whoa, this can not be happening. Maybe I misheard him. Did he really say that I just inherited everything? Like this very chair I am sitting on, or better yet, this room? This house? His shipping company? His other properties? Shit. This really can not be happening. Honestly, I am a no one in this town. I only have like….two friends and I "came off the street" parse. Literally. Never in my life would I have dreamed of this happening. Yet never in my life would I have thought of dieing in one time and "awakening" in another. What would Erik think? Will he kick me out, now that I have my own place? I've never been this well off, even when I was living at home. What will I have to do?'_

"Are you sure that's what the guy said, that I would get everything else?" the words finally came to Aslynn's mouth, as she whispered to Andre.

"Yes mademoiselle, that is what the gentleman said." Andre whispered back.

"Wow." Was all she was able to reply, the wave of shock still sinking over her. The lawyer was finishing up with the will, as the last item was to be left to Aslynn, and as he finished, Charles took his place to make the next announcement.

"Would please met us at the Church of Saint-Severin in one hour of the requiem," was all Aslynn caught. After he was done talking the room slowly filled with chatter, everyone glancing around for the woman who just inherited the estate. Andre was about to leave to get a drink when he glanced down at the silent woman. Her face was flooded with a look of shock.

"Are you alright mademoiselle? May I get you a drink?"

Waking up form her dream state she looked up to see the aging man. "What? Oh, yes please. Something strong should do."

Andre was now the one with a look of shock. A woman, soon to be one of higher class, was asking for a stronger drink. He was about to ask if she was sure, but just nodded and walked over to one o the servers. He came back with two mimosas, and he handed one to Aslynn. She gratefully took it and downed about half of it in one gulp. Sitting next to her in a now empty chair Andre asked, "I'm curious mademoiselle, where have you been staying all this time you have been in the city?"

This question caught Aslynn off guard. "Um, well… I … I've been staying with a fried. It takes me about 15 minuets to walk here, so it's pretty close."

"Excellent. May I ask who the lucky man is?"

"Oh, he's not that kind of friend." Aslynn replied with a blush rising to her cheeks.

"You're staying with a gentleman? I do hope he is married." The aging man asked. He was more and more astounded by this woman every second.

"Er, well yes." She quickly replied, hoping that he would take the yes for both questions, or she just could pretend she didn't hear the last part.

"Oh, well then, but I was referring to your engagement ring."

"My late fiancé gave it to me. He passed away in an accident, over a year ago." Aslynn replied, looking away.

"I am terribly sorry to hear that." Andre said in a comforting voice.

"Yes, I am too." Her eyes glazed over with a far away look.

The conversation drifter to a lighter tone, which relieved Aslynn. She hated it when people brought up Chris, even when it was unintentional. The pain that pierced her heart that night when he died would resurface, letting the wound reopen.

"We should probably head to St. Severin for the requiem now; the crowd seems to be lightening." Monsieur Andre said, getting up from his chair.

"Sounds like a plan," the young woman simply replied, allowing the gentleman to help her out of her chair. As they neared the door it occurred to her that she didn't have a cab. "Monsieur Andre, I don't have my own coach. How am I supposed to get there?"

"Ah, don't worry mademoiselle, Garnier had two coaches. But I rode over here with my cousin and her husband, you are welcome to ride with us."

"That would be great." She gratefully replied, following Andre to the door. Outside under an umbrella was a middle aged couple.

"My dear cousin!" Andre called out to the couple, who instantly turned around. "I see you've already ordered the carriage! Splendid. I would like to introduce you to Mademoiselle Aslynn O'Neil. Mademoiselle O'Neil, this is my cousin Claudine Maure and her husband Edmond Maure."

Before the elder man could finish the introductions Madam Maure exclaimed, "You are the young woman who inherited the estate! It's a pleasure to meet you. Monsieur Maure and I were just discussing who you were." She then lent in a bit to whisper, "He thought you were Monsieur Garnier's mistress, but I couldn't tell." Striating back up see asked louder, "How do you know Monsieur Garnier?"

"I guess it was pure change that I met him. I had just come to the city and he offered me a job as his book keeper. He came to be a father figure in my life." She smartly replied, with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. How dare that man think she was Garnier's whore.

"Yes, I see. How fortunate for you." The middle aged woman kindly replied, realizing that she might have offended the younger lady. She politely continued the conversation, hoping to regain the woman's trust.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The carriage ride to the church was short, with most of it spent with Madam Maure saying how wonderful the city is and that she hopes Aslynn moves into Garnier's house. Aslynn thought this was because she wanted to be able to visit the estate. She also invited Aslynn over to dinner at her best convenience.

They quietly entered the church, all taking seats in a pew four rows back. As the others knelt down to pray, Aslynn took a moment to look around at all the other people, clad in black, either praying, pretending to pray, or whispering to their neighbor. There were more people entering the church, many of whom where not at the will reading but had known Garnier at some point. Some probably didn't even know him personally, but worked for him or just wanted to attend a wealthy merchants requiem mass. She failed to notice a shadow sneak in a side door and head up to the balcony.

'_It's been a long time since I've been to church. I don't… I haven't been since I've been in Paris, since I've been in 1875. I remember when I was little and my mom would always dress me up to go to mass every Sunday, rain or shine. Then after I got confirmed in high school I stopped going. That was my… rebel stage. Maybe I wouldn't have done as many of the stupid things I did if I still had the church in my life. But when I meet Chris in college, he brought me back to religion and showed me how it wasn't just for when you wanted something. After the accident, that was the only thing that kept me from loosing myself. I guess I can thank Chris for that, even if I did loose him to learn that there is always a bigger plan. Erik probably isn't that religious, so he wouldn't care if I start to attend Sunday mass. I don't think he would at least. I still don't know that much about him, even though we have been living together for a while now, well only a few months, but still. He is very quite, and keeps to himself. One day, One day I'll break his shell and get him to open up.'_

Her thoughts took her right until the service started. The priest started the requiem and instantly Aslynn was lost. "Whoa," she said softly, loud enough for Andre to turn to her.

"Is everything alright?" He whispered, concern filling his voice.

"Yes, it's just…. This is the first requiem that I've been to, and it's quite different that expected." Aslynn quickly said. She has been getting good at making up likely excuses on the top of her head.

The gentleman just nodded and returned his attention to the mass. Meanwhile Aslynn was trying to decipher the service. '_This must be in Latin, for I do not understand one word he is saying. And he isn't facing the congregation, he's facing the alter and has his back toward us. That is very odd. I wonder why he doesn't address the people.'_

Then the light bulb in her head went on. _'Oh! Duh, this is before the Vatican II council.'_ Sighing softly to herself, Aslynn slumped back against the pew and did her best to follow along.

Up above in the rafters of the church, no one noticed the black shadow pacing, watching the gathering below. Not even the pigeons flew at his presence, for he blended in like an ordinary shadow. If one were to glance up and see him, they would only think there was a slight breeze or that it was a just a figment of their imagination. If they caught a glimpse of his bone white mask, they would most likely think it a pigeon or light hitting a piece of marble.

Erik had followed the crowd form Garnier's house to the church, picking out which carriage was taking a certain young woman. He had no interest in the funeral mass, except for one person. The music even bored him, for he could, and has, written a better requiem mass, wishing that he was composing him own. But he had a reason to hope to grow out of that now.

'_What are you thinking Erik, you don't love her, you never can. Your heart belongs to Christine, if anyone could have it. And she turned you down. No one can love you, so you can't fly your heart like that so it can easily be taken away in the wind.'_

When he saw a familiar head turn to whisper to Aslynn his body filled with a furious rage. _How could that peacock know her! Or even dare to talk to her!_ His blood pumped violently through his veins, as his body trembled with anger and jealousy.

He was tempted to let the congregation know he was there, and to tell Andre to stay away from Aslynn but several things stopped him. He didn't want to frighten Aslynn, even though he was angry with her for letter that scum talk to her. Second, Paris wasn't ready for the Phantom's return, and if so, this wasn't the time nor place to do it. He did not care about being in a house of the God that had forsaken him, but he rather a few other key figures be there.

Back below the service ended, later than hoped for. It was hard for Aslynn to follow, making the mass long and uncomfortable. She accompanied Andre, Madam Maure and Monsieur Maure to their carriage to continue on to the cemetery for the burial. Only Garnier's closest friends and workers continued on. The crowd was significantly smaller as most people only really wanted to hear the will and pay their respect at mass, or at least show the city that they knew him.

Again, the small group failed to notice the same black shadow follow them about and into the carriage behind them. On the carriage ride to the graveyard, Madam Maure asked,

"Mademoiselle O'Neil, what do you pant to do with the inherited estate?"

"To be honest, I haven't the faintest idea. Monsieur Andre said I was let all of his vacation homes as well as the main estate, so I would like to find out where they are and see them before I decide to keep them or not. I am keeping the main estate for sure, and I might even move into it, but I haven't really given it too much thought. I would like to invest the rest of the money somewhere, since I don't trust the banks and I am not comfortable keeping large amounts of money on me." Aslynn stated, thinking about the crash that started the Great Depression. _'Even though it is a while away, I still wouldn't think the banks now can be trusted…unless the Swiss banks exist now, but I don't think they have much interest, they are just for storing stuff.'_

"Well isn't that a fabulous idea! It should be something grand, which would introduce you to society and show Paris who you are. Maybe you should be the patroness of some new artist or of a school for musicians."

"Musicians?" Aslynn asked herself out loud, her thoughts returning to that certain masked man she lives with. Andre and Madam Maure started to talk about different schools and such, but Aslynn paid them no heed. She was focusing on something else.

'_Erik has done so much for me. From just being kind to me when I was first brought to his home to letting me stay. He has also become someone I can trust my story to, my fried. Maybe even more than a fried. I thought I could never repay him, but now… now I think I can. He loved music so much; it's what he eats, sleeps and breaths. Well he does have his designing and scientific experiments, but for the most part, it's music.'_

"Monsieur Andre," Aslynn interrupted, "You are one of the current owners of the Opera Popular, am I right?"

"Why yes, why do you ask?" He cautiously replied, a worried line settled in on his brow.

"Do tell me about it; running it and all, and it if is possible for an investor to purchase it before the official sale date?"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

People slowly left the tombstone of Monsieur Garnier, all parting their separate ways, with carriages pre ordered. Erik told Aslynn he would meet her at the cemetery, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

While glancing around, Aslynn bid Andre and his cousins' goodbye. "I will be stopping by your office this week to finalize everything. Until then, take care."

She finally spotted a carriage away from the rest of the coaches, with a man cloaked in black sitting as the driver. She waved good bye and happily headed over to the carriage. Well, as happily as one can be for just loosing a friend. As Aslynn neared the driver she noticed him watching her every steep, and almost instantly she recognized those eyes that where following her.

"Afternoon," she sweetly called out, smiling to Erik.

He nodded, and motioned for her to get in the cab. She smiled again to Erik, a smile of one who is holding a great secret. As soon as she had closed the door, the masked man kicked the horses into action, and they rode off down the rode. The carriage ride was short, and they stopped when they reached the abandoned barns of the opera house.

Erik opened the door for the woman, his expression as cold as stone. Before she could tell him about the funeral he was around to the other side of the carriage, undoing the horses.

"Erik? Are you okay, you haven't said a word to me since you picked me up, and now it seems like you're trying to avoid me." Aslynn said, following Erik around the horses.

As fast as a bolt of lightening, the mask man whirled around, his eyes no longer like stone. His green eyes where filled with yellow specks of fury. He approached Aslynn so quickly she gasped as she was cornered next to a stall.

"No, everything is not okay." He growled, causing one of the horses to kick nervously into the ground.

"Erik…" before she could say anything else he stopped her with his violent look.

"How dare you talk to that insolent Peacock! I will not stand you conversing with him!" He snarled through his teeth, his voice crescendoing with every word.

"W-who are you t-talking about?" Aslynn quietly replied. She forgot how demanding of a person he can be, and how easily he can make her uncomfortable.

"Andre." Was all he spat, glaring down at the woman.

"Oh, him… y-you really don't need to worry Erik, that's what I was going to tell you." She nervously said, glancing away form his intense stare.

"Then you better start explaining, for my patience is already dying."

Aslynn's mind was racing with a million thoughts. _'Great, what do I tell him? I didn't want to tell him about the offer, which was supposed to be a surprise, kind of thank you gift for him. Well, I guess I could tell him about the estate. But is it really wise to tell him everything now? He is not himself, or at least his rage would blind him from understanding anything. Gosh, what do I tell him?'_

**A/N: I know this was a bit short, but please let me know what you think! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Wow... it's been a while... err, sorry about that. Last time I updated was around August I think. Damn, really sorry guys. I've just been so busy! Senior year is not all that it's cracked up to be. Yes, I'm having a blast, but I have been up to my head in college applications, college essays, scholarships, scholarship essays, 4 AP classes, weekly essays for some AP class, marching band (but thats over now), and work. AGH. Well, I figured now is a better time than ever to post, beucase I just found out that I got in to my top choice for school, lets just say that the Berkeley of the East Coast has better have as good of a basketball team as it did in 2004. (10 points if you can figure out which school i'm talking about). My next choice is finally starting to resolve the 8+ month scandle over a stripper and a lacross team, but that didn't stop me from applying. Anyways enought about me...**

**Also a quick thank you to my reviewers: I'm so sorry I've made you wait this long, thanks for keeping up the support!**

**Disclaimer: I bought the Phantom of the Opera, so yes I do own it. Well, the movie, and a few movie tickets to see the movie back when it was in theaters, And the book... but I don't own Erik.**

Aslynn sat at her new desk, lightly doodling in the corner of the piece of paper in front of her. A soft light was starting to leak though the windows as the sun was rising higher into the sky. She was surrounded by stacks of papers she was supposed to be going through. Paperwork, recites, bills, employee records, and other random things where scatter through out the stacks; she was trying to figure out what she needed to look at and what could be used to fuel the fire. She actually was trying to work, well, she was before she started to daydream, doodling palm trees on a payroll for the stage hand from 1865.

Aslynn longed to be back in the surf, to have her toes dig into the warm sand. She longed to inhale the salt air and to listen to the waves splash against the shore. Luckily for her, in less than a week she will be by the sea again. She was going to check out the property that Monsieur Garnier left her this coming weekend. With her thoughts back on Monsieur Garnier, she recalled when she told Erik that she was going to buy the Opera House.

* * *

The stables hadn't' been inhabited for some time, and some of the stables had started to rot away. The lone bay uneasily shook her head as Erik undid the carriage. The horse could sense the anger radiating from him as he lead her to the best stall. As soon as he let go Aslynn thought she hard the house sigh in relief. It would have been amusing if Erik didn't turn around and direct his anger towards her. His eyes were ablaze and his hand clenched at his sides.

"Why were you with that man?" he furiously asked.

"Who, Andre?" She cautiously replied.

"yes, who else would I be talking about?" He sneered, his eyes shooting darts at her. Unable to stand his gaze anymore the woman turned away. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" He growled his voice crescendoing with every word. The horse was now stomping in her stall.

"He was the only one I knew at the funeral, so I stayed with him for company." Aslynn whispered, slowly lifting her eyes to meet his.

He searched her eyes for truth, and while it seemed like a honest answer, he could see that she still wasn't telling him everything. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not lying. That is the truth. Why would I not stay near someone I've meet before when I know NO ONE ELSE?"

"Don't you dare raise you're voice with me!" He spat, approaching her.

"You can't tell me what I do with my self!" She angrily returned, backing away from Erik.

"I was not finished. You are not telling me everything."

"Then that's not lying."

"But you're not telling me everything."

"Since when do I need to tell you everything?" She shot back, growing more frustrated and livid with the masked man.

"I have provided you with a home woman!" But before Erik could go on with reasons that Aslynn should tell him her secret, she interrupted him again.

"If that's the only damn reason you can think of for me telling you, I still won't tell you. And as for providing me with a home, I can very easily leave. As a matter of a fact, I think I WILL leave." She said storming away from the masked man.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"First to get my stuff," she growled behind her.

Suddenly Erik realized that she was actually walking away from him, heading down to the stairs by herself. He quickly ran up to follow her down through the Opera House.

"Where will you go?" He questioned, catching up to her.

"To Monsieur Garnier's," She hastily replied.

"But he's dead."

"Exactly."

"What do you mean by that?" Erik asked, confused at why she would be staying at a dead man's home.

"Questions Erik, all your saying is questions."

Ignoring that statement he asked again, "How does his death matter?" She didn't answer him this time and kept on leaping down the stairs. Finally as the reached the next landing Erik grabbed her arm and spun her around so she was facing him. "You never answered my question," he snarled, holding a fierce grip on her arm. Aslynn stared into Erik's flaming eyes, the usual green flickering with the golden yellow that appears in total darkness. She tried to get out of his grip but her struggle only made him tighten it.

"Fine Erik, I'll tell you. I don't need your _kind_ hospitality because I have inherited the Garnier estate." She sarcastically remarked her eyes watering both from his tight grip and the mental stress built up from through out the day.

Erik just stared, dumbfounded, at the younger woman. He finally let go of her and watched as she jumped into the boat. As she was untying the boat from the dock he jumped in, grabbing the oar. She sat with her back to him, letting him absorb the shock. The ride to Erik's lair was awkwardly quite, and as soon as the boat docked Aslynn jumped off and headed to her room. The eerie silence was broken by the echoing of the door slamming shut ringing thought out the chamber. After tying off the boat, Erik squatted down on the dock and stared out to the dark lake.

There was a lot for him to ponder over and slowly digest.

'_She's leaving. I can't believe she is actually leaving_.' Sneering to himself he laughed, "Of course she's leaving Erik, you knew that she would be leaving sooner or later. You're lucky you had her for this long. But she did stay this long. And if you weren't so damn stubborn and didn't have all these fights with her, she probably would stay." '_It's not my fault she's so damn… opinionated. She just has to argue back with me_.' "Yet if you think about it Erik, You started it today…" he continued arguing with himself until he heard the door open down the hall.

The sound of her footsteps echoed down the hall, becoming one with the beating of his heart. When the sound of his heart completely covered the sound of her steps he shot up. Turning around he found the woman standing at the top of the steps looking down at him. Her eyes were sparkling with tears, ready to follow the laws of gravity. After a Texan stand-off that lasted for an eternity, one of those tears finally fell gently down her cheek.

She broke the silence first, "Erik, you really don't know how to comfort people do you? A woman comes back form a funeral of someone who was like family to her and all you can do is start interrogating her with questions of trust. What if she didn't want to tell you something because she wanted to surprise you with it later? Since she realized that you would never understand and probably wouldn't appreciate the feeling behind the surprise, she decided she should leave. That's why I am leaving, because I don't think your going to understand these things. Part of me is telling me to stay, so I can teach you how to figure out these things and how to appreciate them. But unfortunately the other side of me is saying that I need my time to sort things out, alone. Your trust issues are ruling in favor of the voice that says to leave."

Erik just stared blankly at Aslynn. No one, as bluntly as that, has ever told him he has trust issues, or the logic behind their actions. After digesting her speech he simply asked, "So you're leaving then?"

Wiping a tear off of her cheek she replied, "Yes, but what I don't get is why you are not trying to stop me. Unless, you don't care about the relationship between us."

A bit confused he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Our relationship. At least we are friends, if not more…" there was no need to explain that anymore. She dropped her eyes to the floor, breaking the strong stare between them.

"Oh," was all he said trying to understand what Aslynn was hinting at. '_She said I could stop her? But look at what happen the last time I tried to stop someone from leaving… look at Christine and how she hated me for it_.'

"Well, I guess if you're not going to do anything, I think I will be leaving." She said, disappointment ringing in her shaky voice. '_I really expected him to stop me, well I guess what ever our relationship is means nothing to him.'_

She slowly walked down the steps to the dock. When she reached the boat and Erik she stopped. Looking up to the masked man she saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. Little did she know that his eyes were betraying his will, and showed the true fear that was deep in his heart.

Just as Aslynn was starting to climb into the boat Erik softly commanded, "Wait." She pulled her foot back and turned to the masked man. "I, I don't know what to say to make you stay," he meekly said, gazing at the water.

"Erik, that's all you need to say, that you want me to stay. I just, well, I guess I just needed to hear that you want me to stay, even if you couldn't ell me in exact words." She softly replied, following Erik's gaze out to the lake.

"So, will you stay?"

"Yes, but we might need to make some rules, so we both can be happy."

"You're not leaving then?" He asked again, making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes, of course not."

Erik turned to look at Aslynn. Moments ago he was preparing for another woman to leave his life, possibly forever. Now she said she was staying, because he asked her to. Basic communication skills were still being developed in Erik's head, so to have this woman go to a more "advanced" level of communicating was a bit to much. He wanted to be angry at her, but right now he was too happy that she was actually staying that he wanted to kiss her. But he could do that, the fear of rejection still loomed over those thoughts, even though, on several occasions she had shown him signs of affection.

"Erik? Are you okay?" Aslynn asked, as the man had not moved since she last said she was staying. "Do you need to sit down? Erik, you don't look so hot. Erik?"

He finally blinked at realized that Aslynn, his Aslynn was talking to him. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You look like you're going to be sick, come on, I'll make some tea."

"I'M FINE!"

"Well, still, come and sit down, I have something I wasn't telling you, and now, I think, would be the best time to tell you." With that she started to walk up the steps. Pausing for a second, Erik raced up behind her and followed her to the kitchen.

"What do you mean you have something else to tell me? I thought you said you told me everything?" He questioned Aslynn.

Aslynn got the kettle off of the Franklin stove and poured the water into a tea pot already stocked with tea. "So many questions Erik, that's not like you. I said I wasn't going to tell you everything." Grabbing two mugs she headed back to the room overlooking the lake. Erik followed her, questioning her the whole time. When they were back in the main room, Aslynn sat down on the couch and set the tea on the table in front of her, "Do you want me to tell you or not?" She harshly asked, glaring at the pestering man.

Erik stopped asking questions and halted behind the armchair across form Aslynn.

"You might want to sit down," she said, and after he didn't move to sit Aslynn went on, " I was going to wait for a more ideal time to tell you, not right after we had a few trust issues and an argument."

"A more ideal time? I don't see why now wouldn't be ideal."

"I was waiting for a more romantic situation." She shyly replied, looking away form Erik to the fire.

"Oh, well then."

After a long pause she finally continued. "As you saw, I was talking to Monsieur Andre, whom I met before at Garnier's house. Once I found out that I inherited the estate I realized that I need to find a place to invest the money, maybe even sell the shipping company. But that's not the point. So I was talking to M. Andre and remember that Garnier introduced him as the owner of the Opera House above us." At that Erik snarled, but Aslynn took no notice and continued, "So I started to talk to him about it and how it is managed, stuff like that. Well, I'm trying to say that, I am buying the Opera House. I'm buying it to thank you for all that you've done for me."

"What, what did you just say?" Erik asked, gripping the chair in front of him.

"I bought, well, I haven't signed any papers yet, so I'm buying the opera house, for you."

Erik had to sit down at the comprehension of this news. His eyes even started to water.

"Erik, are you okay?" He didn't say anything so Aslynn got u and went over to his chair and kneeled down in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

There were many alien emotions flowing through the Phantom's veins, and he had to turn away form her so he would be tempted. Aslynn let him digest the information, and finally when he was ready he looked down to the woman and softly said, "No one has eve done something like this for me."

Aslynn gave him a sad smile and gently rubbed his hands. She glanced down and Erik pulled one hand away and used it to raise her chin so she was looking at him again. His fingers softly caressed her cheek. She leaded her head into his gloved hand and closed her eyes. He slid his hand down her cheek and softly brushed over her lips. She opened her eyes again and reached up and ungloved his hand. He pulled back, so she then reached out for his hand and brought it back to her face. A million thoughts were flying through his head, but he loved the fact that she didn't coil back from his cold, dead hands. Little did he know Aslynn thought that his hands were the most elegant hands she had ever scene.

Bringing up his courage, Erik let his bare fingers slide over her lips. He then brought his hand to his own lips. With his hear beating in his ears he bravely brought his head down, close to hers. He was just inches away form her lips and could smell the sweetness of her breath. Aslynn didn't more; she didn't draw back nor lean closer. She wants Erik to initiate this time.

Taking a deep breath, Erik quickly lowered his head completely to reach her lips. As their lips brushed an instant ecstasy filled his veins. A bit nervous, he pulled back, but that break didn't last for long, for Aslynn followed him so they were kissing again. The position they were in was uncomfortable for Aslynn, so she moved up and joined Erik in the chair, never once taking her lips away from his. Their passionate dance continued until there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Some one knocked again, making Aslynn jump from her chair. Sighing, she realized that she was daydreaming about the past, even though it was only two months ago. The person on the other side of the door knocked again.

"Come in!" She called, hiding the paper she was doodling on.

The door opened and a elderly woman dressed in black entered.

"Yes, may I help you?" Aslynn asked the woman.

"Yes, I'm taking it that you are Mademoiselle O'Neil. I received your letter and am here to resume my post as ballet instructor. My name is Antoinette Giry."


End file.
